Kiss under the rain
by Cathy Darkness
Summary: La familia Cullen, después de casi veinte años viviendo en Forks, deciden mudarse a Alaska. Allí, Renesmee conocerá a un chico que, además de ocultar algo que inquieta a Edward, traerá serias consecuencias a la más joven de la familia.
1. Prefacio

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

_**RESUMEN: **La familia Cullen, después de casi veinte años viviendo en Forks, deciden mudarse a Alaska. Allí, Renesmee conocerá a un chico que, además de ocultar algo que inquieta a Edward, traerá serias consecuencias a la más joven de la familia, llegando incluso a poner en peligro su vida por mantenerle a salvo._

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**- **__**KISS UNDER THE RAIN**__**-**_

by

_Cathy Darkness_

_**PREFACIO**_

'_Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo iba a morir. Seguramente morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar'._

Mi madre me dijo estas palabras al contarme su historia, aquello por lo que ella estaba y estaría dispuesta a morir. Ahora yo, mirando a mi alrededor, vislumbrando el final de un pasillo que se me hacía aterrador, me di cuenta de que sus palabras por fin me eran entendibles. En ese momento, después de barajar las posibilidades, me di cuenta de que solo tenía una, mi vida a cambio de que estuviera a salvo. Aún con esas, no tenía la seguridad de que fueran a cumplir su palabra, pero debía intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él se había convertido en el amor de mi vida y, como mi madre hizo por mi padre en su momento, yo ahora lo haría por él, aunque no saliera tan bien parada como ellos.

Llegué al final del pasillo, la puerta de madera imponía, se abrió ante mis ojos y descubrí, al final de la instancia, a los tres vampiros que terminarían con todo.

* * *

_Si os ha gustado no dudéis en dejarme un review, de ese modo sabré si vale la pena._

**_Anotación:_**_ El primer párrafo es un fragmento del prefacio de 'Crepúsculo', excepto esto, todo lo demás es mío_.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hola de nuevo..._

_Antes que nada quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un review, es de agradecer que te dejen unas palabras cuando escribes algo, ver que gusta lo que has escrito, eso anima._

_Algo que quería anotar: A aquellos **anónimos** que dejen una pregunta en su review les agradecería que me dejaran una dirección de correo para poder contestar ya que, según las normas de FanFiction, está prohibido contestarlas aquí. Hoy voy a hacer la excepción con aquellos que me dejasteis un review, lo que agradezco, pero será la última vez, y me gustaría poder contestaros ya que, si vosotros os tomáis unos minutos en dejarme unas palabras, lo correcto es que yo haga lo mismo por vosotros._

_**aiiiddddaaa**: La respuesta a tu pregunta es contestada en este capítulo, en dónde sale Jacob, gracias por el review, besos._

_

* * *

_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _  


* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

'_Hoy es el primer día de una nueva vida'._

Esa es la frase que pensé esta mañana cuando, observando cómo entraban los rayos de sol por mi ventana, me di cuenta del giro tan inesperado que iba a dar mi vida de repente, algo que, aunque ya hacía meses que sabía, no me había parado a pensar.

No todos los días la familia se trasladaba, para mí era la primera vez, sin embargo, ellos ya lo habían hecho en numerosas ocasiones. Me sentía un poco ida, un poco melancólica, un poco asustada, pero tenía que irme. Ni Jacob ni el hecho de no haber salido nunca de Forks en mis dieciséis años de vida me impedían tener que irme pues, aunque no deseaba alejarme de allí, la sola idea de imaginarme a mis padres, a mis tíos y a Carlisle y Esme marchándose de mi lado, en esos momentos el mundo se me paraba, no estaba preparada para verlos marchar sin mí, menos ahora que acabábamos de sufrir la pérdida de mi abuelo Charlie y mi madre había sobrellevado a duras penas la situación.

Me había costado levantarme pero, tras sentir la suave caricia que mi padre ejercía sobre mi mejilla para devolverme al mundo real, tras ver sus ojos escudriñando mi estado para comprobar que estuviera bien, tras sonreírle con esa sonrisa que había heredado de él y tras escuchar como mi madre nos reprendía a ambos por detrás por estar perdiendo el tiempo, me marché a la ducha para comenzar lo que sería un largo día.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, casi todas mis cosas habían sido empaquetadas días atrás. Casi toda mi ropa, mis libros, que no eran pocos, mis cd´s que eran otro buen montón, todos los objetos a los que le había cogido mucho aprecio, ya fueran fotos, cuadros o la colcha morada que mi madre me había comprado unos años atrás, ya no se encontraban en su sitio. Me giré para comprobar mi dormitorio y vi a mi madre en mi vestidor terminando de guardar mis últimas cosas.

- Te he dejado encima de la cama algo cómodo que ponerte – me dijo sin voltearse – Salimos en una hora.

- ¿Una hora? – dije con desgana - ¿Tan pronto?

- Llevo toda la semana diciéndote que llegaba el día y lo has dejado pasar.

- Creo que, si hacía como si nada, no llegaría.

- Sabes que puedes quedarte, no tienes ninguna obligación en venir con nosotros – su voz no delataba que esas palabras le doliesen, podía hacer como si nada, pero la conocía, sabía que deseaba que me fuera con ellos.

- Mamá, no estás preparada para que me aleje de tu lado, aunque sigas teniendo la mentalidad de una chica de dieciocho años, igual que yo, soy tu hija y el simple hecho de pensar dejarme aquí te destroza el corazón, si es que eso es posible para tu parado corazón– le dije sonriendo del modo que solo yo y mi padre podríamos hacer – Además, en estos momentos me necesitas contigo, lo sabes.

- No quiero que, por mi culpa, hagas algo que te duela.

- Me voy con vosotros, aunque eso signifique alejarme de Jacob, pero él me ha demostrado que puede vivir sin mí. El hecho de que se vaya su mejor amiga no significa que el mundo se le vaya a parar.

Me vestí con un vaquero, una camiseta de manga corta y mis bailarinas, el último regalo de Alice, es decir, lo que me trajo ayer de sus compras diarias. Me dirigí a mi escritorio, ahora vacío, y comprobé que mi ordenador ya no estaba.

- Mamá, ¿cuándo…

- Mientras tú dormías he recogido las últimas cosas que quedaban – me dijo acercándose a mí – Tranquila, no se me ha olvidado nada.

- Quería haberte ayudado.

- No importa, me he distraído ya que tu padre ha pasado la noche ayudando a Esme en la casa.

Salí de mi cuarto arrastrando un poco los pies, me di la vuelta y eché una última ojeada a la única habitación que había tenido. Le tenía cariño, parece algo absurdo pero, tras tanto tiempo allí se le coge cariño a tu hogar. Sabía que a mi madre le pasaba lo mismo, esa casa era el regalo que le había hecho la familia por su decimonoveno cumpleaños, aunque ya estuviera convertida en vampiro ese día y, por tanto, no los cumplía realmente. Como ella siempre decía, se quedó anclada en los dieciocho y ahí se mantendría hasta el fin de sus días, pero esa casa era '_su casa'_ y le dolía dejarla atrás. Me cogió de la mano con ternura al ver que me costaba irme y me guió escaleras abajo en donde se encontraba mi padre esperándonos.

- ¿Habéis terminado?

- Sí, las cosas que quedan de Renesmee están en su cuarto – dijo mi madre sin soltarme la mano.

- Id con los demás mientras yo las recojo, no tardaré – nos dijo a ambas y, tras darle un suave beso a mi madre en los labios y acariciarme a mí con suavidad mi mejilla, se marchó por donde habíamos aparecido las dos.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Carlisle y Esme se me hizo más corto que de costumbre. A diferencia de mi madre, que fue a un paso veloz, yo fui caminando tranquilamente observando cada pequeño detalle con determinación. Llevaba mi iPod en el bolsillo del pantalón y me coloqué los pequeños auriculares en mis oídos. Dejé que la música me llenara haciendo mi paso menos cansino, más llevadero. Esa tristeza con la que me había levantado no me abandonaba y era algo que estaba empezando a molestarme.

Nada más llegar a la casa descubrí a Emmett colocando algunas cosas en su Jeep mientras Rosalie, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, ojeaba unos papeles, y Jasper se encontraba guardando una de las tantas maletas de Alice en el nuevo Porsche negro de su esposa. En la entrada se encontraban mi madre y Esme hablando mientras guardaban algunos objetos en una caja.

- ¿Has tardado en llegar? – me dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

Jasper carraspeó mientras metía la tercera maleta en el maletero del descapotable, ¿o era la cuarta?

- Esta bien, estoy un poco… tensa – dije sincerándome a él, al que consideraba como un segundo padre para mí.

- Es normal que te sientas nerviosa, nunca antes habías salido de Forks, pero te gustará el lugar al que vamos, ya lo verás.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – le pregunté curiosa.

- A Alaska.

Carlisle se adentró en la casa tras acariciarme el pelo pero yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, dejando por un instante mi mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada en particular.

- Nessie… Nessie…

Noté de pronto una caricia en mi brazo y me asusté, pero al girar mi cuerpo y descubrir al culpable de mi sobresalto, me tranquilicé. Jacob, imponente cuando quería, se mantenía a mi lado con un gesto en su rostro que no me gustó nada.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Ese _'tenemos que hablar'_ me gustó mucho menos que la cara que traía. Me tensé momentáneamente pero conseguí guardar la compostura el tiempo suficiente como para serenarme y poder escuchar con claridad lo que quisiera decirme.

- ¿Qué sucede Jacob? – le dije después de habernos alejado unos metros de la casa, aunque de nada servía el alejarnos, ellos iban a escuchar de todos modos, pero prefería no hablar delante de toda la familia, un poco de lejanía daba un poco más de intimidad.

Le observé mientras él hacia exactamente lo mismo conmigo, como si quisiera grabar a fuego lento en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de mi cara como había hecho yo misma con el camino que iba desde mi casa a la casa de mis abuelos. Esperé paciente el largo minuto que tardó en hablarme, pero quise no meterle prisa.

- ¿Sin más te vas de mi lado? – me dijo de pronto.

La forma tan directa en la que lo dijo me sobresaltó, tanto que necesite unos segundos para entender lo que me había dicho.

- Jake, sabes las razones por las que he decidido marcharme con mi familia – le dije sin apartar mi vista de la suya – Además, no estoy preparada para alejarme de ellos.

- ¿Y de mí sí lo estás?

Su voz era más dura que de costumbre, reflejaba ¿odio? No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser solo la presión del momento, mi marcha le provocaba dolor, era lógico, pero reflejaba más que eso con su tono de voz.

- Eso no es justo Jake, no me hagas elegir entre tú y mi familia.

- No te hago elegir Nessie, ya has tomado tu decisión y les has escogido a ellos.

- Los amigos a veces toman caminos distintos, pero eso no implica que la amistad se vaya a romper. Yo siempre estaré contigo, de eso no tengas dudas.

- Se supone que te tendría a mi lado, que nunca te marcharías de Forks. No estoy preparado para perderte, aún no puedes marcharte.

- Por favor, esto es muy difícil para mí – le dije casi en un susurro - Estoy asustada por lo que me pueda encontrar ahí fuera. Nunca había salido de este lugar, nunca me he relacionado con otros humanos a parte de Charlie y ahora tendré que hacerlo. Sé que mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacer daño a nadie es fuerte pero sabes que en algunos momentos se me escapa de las manos, la sed es muy fuerte y no puedo evitar pensar en ir a por alguien. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar pero ahora mi madre me necesita más que nunca y voy a estar a su lado. Solo quiero que entiendas por qué me voy y que lo aceptes como mi amigo que eres, que me apoyes en este momento.

- ¿Qué te apoye? - dijo sin miramiento – Me estás diciendo que temes hacer daño a alguien porque nunca has estado con más humanos que Charlie, que estás asustada porque nunca has salido de Forks. ¿Diciéndome todo eso quieres que te apoye aún cuando sabes que lo último que quiero es que te vayas?

- Por favor Jake, entiéndeme.

- No Nessie, no te entiendo, no entiendo porque quieres hacerlo.

- Son mi familia, no puedo dejarles, no quiero – le dije ella con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal en mí.

Jacob me miró durante unos instantes al haber escuchado definitivamente mi decisión y, al darse cuenta de que no cambiaría de opinión, que cualquier cosa que me dijera no serviría de nada, hizo ademán de marcharse no sin antes decirme algo que me dolió al no entender su reacción.

- Pues que te vaya bien, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante – dijo mientras se iba alejando de mí - Pero no esperes que las cosas sigan igual si algún día decides regresar por aquí, porque no será así.

- Espera Jake… Jacob.

El joven cambió de fase al instante destrozando sus ropas en el proceso. Sabía que eso solo ocurría cuando él perdía el control, sabía que a Jacob le dolía el hecho de que me marchara pero creí que entendería mis razones. Era demasiado joven para ver marchar a mi familia, no estaba preparada para ello. Tampoco lo estaba para decirle adiós a él pero no me había planteado el hecho de que creyera que, de entre las dos opciones, estuviera eligiendo una, creí que hacia lo correcto y que lo entendería. Al ver como se había ido me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Me senté en la tierra, apoyando mi espalda contra un gran árbol y me quedé quieta, sin apartar la vista del camino que el joven lobo había tomado para alejarse. Pensé en cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verle y si, como él había dicho, las cosas estarían diferentes, algo que no quería que sucediera, pero contra lo que no podía luchar. Tras unos instantes, percibí el aroma de mi madre acercándose a mí.

- Renesmee

- Estoy bien – le dije con la voz entrecortada y los ojos empañados - No creí que fuera a ir tan mal mi despedida con él, creía que lo había aceptado, en mi interior deseaba que lo aceptara, pero me equivoqué, me convencí de ello, yo no…

Noté como empezaba a llorar pausadamente, como mi cara se iba humedeciendo al paso de las lágrimas y no pude evitar sentirme realmente mal. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, es más, solo había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones a lo largo de mi existencia, pero no eran como en ese momento. Esas lágrimas estaban acompañadas por una sensación de ahogo, por un dolor demasiado grave en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido. Sentí como mi madre se sentaba a mí lado, pasaba su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y, tras acomodarme en su pecho, dejé que mi malestar se esfumara en forma de llanto. Nadie nos interrumpió, ni siquiera oía lo que había a un metro de mí, solo estaba inmersa en ese malestar, para mí en ese momento solo estábamos mi llanto, mi madre y yo, no deseaba que nadie lo interrumpiera y creo que mi padre tuvo que ver en eso. Odiaba el hecho de que pudiera leerme la mente, sentía que estaba violando mi intimidad y, aunque habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que él evitaría en todo lo posible leerme, agradecí que en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, sabía que lo había hecho, de ese modo supo que lo que quería era ese momento de intimidad con mi madre, con mi mejor amiga.

Tras dejar de llorar, pasé unos minutos con la mente en blanco hasta que empecé a pensar de nuevo en Jacob. Nuestros juegos desde que era una niña, la sensación que tanto me maravillaba al estar sentada en su regazo galopando por el bosque en nuestras cazas, su sonrisa cuando le contaba algo nuevo que hubiese descubierto, el simple hecho de tenerle al lado, quería volver a sentir de nuevo todo eso a su lado.

- Y lo volverás a sentir – me dijo mi madre de repente, entonces me di cuenta de que había proyectado lo que pensaba en su mente - Él seguirá aquí cuando decidas volver, eso no lo dudes.

- No entiendo lo que ha querido decir con eso de '_no esperes que las cosas sigan igual porque no será así_'. ¿Tú lo entiendes?

- Puede que... - calló durante unos instantes, como si intentara dar con las palabras adecuadas - Se supone que aquellos Quileute que tienen en sus genes la capacidad de transformación en lobos, lo hacen cuando un vampiro se halla cerca de ellos, por esa razón la manada de Jacob, la de Sam en un principio, apareció cuando la familia se instaló en Forks. Cuando los vampiros se marchan, ellos ya no necesitan volver a transformase y, al no hacerlo, su capacidad de inmortalidad desaparece volviendo a ser humanos que van envejeciendo con el paso de los años. Ahora que nos vamos, ellos pueden volver a retomar sus vidas, ya no necesitan proteger sus tierras de nosotros.

- ¿A esos e refería Jacob? – pregunté extrañada – ¿Ahora que nos vamos él empezara a envejecer?

- Realmente no tiene porque hacerlo, si sigue transformándose no envejecerá, lo hará en el momento en que decida dejar la vida que lleva atrás.

- Le gusta demasiado ser lobo, no lo dejara de momento – le contesté a mi madre completamente convencida de mis palabras.

- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por eso de momento - me dijo levantándose de mi lado – Vamos, todos nos están esperando.

- Dame un minuto, ahora mismo voy.

Vi esa sonrisa en su rostro que me demostró de nuevo que hacia lo correcto, no podía decirle adiós a ella, era lo más importante que tenía y no conocía de otra persona que pudiera ocupar su puesto en mi corazón. Me dio un suave beso en la frente y se alejó de mi lado.

Volví la vista al camino por el que le había visto a él y deseé que, cuando volviera, él siguiera aquí, para poder decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, para poder lanzarme a sus brazos y, rodeada por ellos, demostrarle con una simple caricia todo aquello que quisiera mostrarle en su mente. Sonreí en mi interior deseando que algún día entendiera mis razones, que algún día me perdonara por abandonarle porque, aunque él no lo creyera, era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, y siempre le tendría en mi corazón.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Si os ha gustado lo que habéis leído os agradecería unas palabras._

_Quería decir que, debido a que tenía este capítulo escrito desde hacía días, he preferido subirlo hoy para adelantar. Sin embargo, debido a que en este momento me encuentro en época de exámenes, no me puedo permitir el actualizar tan rápido. Intentaré no demorarme demasiado entre un capítulo y otro, más que nada para que no os perdáis._

_Hasta la próxima ^-^_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hola ^-^_

_Actualizo con un nuevo capítulo antes de lo previsto, aunque aún tengo algún que otro examen que hacer pero hay que desconectar de vez en cuando. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review aunque esta vez no he tenido tiempo de contestaros, la próxima vez lo haré. _

_Espero que os guste... _

* * *

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Hacía días que la mayor parte de la mudanza había sido hecha y yo apenas me había dado cuenta. Ahora, el maletero del coche de mi padre estaba repleto casi por completo de cosas mías y casi ninguna de ellos. A través del parabrisas podía ver los tres coches que iban delante de nosotros. Carlisle y Esme habrían la marcha con su Mercedes negro, seguidos por Jasper y Alice que conducía su nuevo Porsche, Emmett y Rosalie en el Jeep, y nosotros en el nuevo Aston Martin de mi padre. Así era, casi todos los miembros de la familia se habían puesto de acuerdo para renovar sus automóviles, como mi madre, dueña ahora de un Audi dorado con el que se me cayó la baba en cuanto lo vi, pero ninguno fue capaz de regalarme uno a mí. Volvía a estar centrada en mi música, mientras oía de fondo la charla amena de mis padres o más bien las románticas palabras que se dedicaban el uno al otro, algo que como hija debería detestar, pero me encantaba poder ver y escuchar el amor que se procesaban, era feliz si ellos eran felices. Centré mi vista en el paisaje que se movía veloz ante nosotros, iríamos a doscientos por hora, les gustaba correr, puede que una de las razones por las que mi padre se negara a regalarme un coche, por lo que pudiese hacer con él.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto debía durar unas tres horas pero a la velocidad que íbamos tardamos menos de la mitad. En medio del aeropuerto me sentí indefensa, rodeada de tantos humanos, de tantos aromas. Intenté cerrar mi mente por completo aferrando mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y mis sentidos a la música que escuchaba. Noté como mi padre pasaba su brazo por mi hombro dándome su apoyo, sabiendo en lo que pensaba, y centré mi olfato en ese olor tan característico que emanaba, ayudándome a no pensar en todos aquellos que nos rodeaban. No sé cuánto les debió costar, pero entre los cuatro coches y todas las maletas que llevábamos podíamos llenar la bodega de dos aviones. Pasé de marearme pensando en aquello, me daba igual, solo quería que el vuelo pasara lo más rápido posible.

Al entrar en el avión, mi padre me guió hasta un asiento situado en uno de los laterales, sentándose él a mi lado. Estaba nerviosa pero, entre la calma que Jasper me trasmitía y que mi padre tuviera mi mano sostenida entre la suya, me serenaron un poco. El vuelo se hizo corto, más de lo que había imaginado, estaba demasiado inquieta para darme cuenta de nada. Aterrizamos en _Anchorage_, la ciudad más poblada de Alaska, a media tarde y lo primero que observé fue que el cielo estaba nublado y el ambiente más húmedo de lo que había deseado en ese momento. Tardamos demasiado entre que salimos del avión y terminamos de recoger todas las maletas, pero Alice supo utilizar ese tiempo muerto yendo de visita por los escaparates de las tiendas del aeropuerto, algo a lo que me negué en rotundo cuando me insinuó que la acompañara. Al final fue mi abuela Esme la que cedió a su petición. Que empezara a lloviznar no me ayudó demasiado en mi estado anímico y volví a sumirme en la última conversación que había tenido con Jacob, ese no era un buen modo de comenzar en un sitio nuevo, pero no pude evitarlo. En cuanto tuve oportunidad, me deslicé en el asiento de atrás del coche, me quité la chaqueta, que me daba una sensación de ahogo, y me quedé allí quieta, me sentía un poco agotada, demasiado aún cuando no había hecho mucho desde que empezó el día, pero más bien era cansancio psíquico, no físico. Tras otro buen rato esperando que todo estuviera en orden y nos marcháramos, mi madre entró en el coche y, tras acomodarse, se giró para verme cara a cara.

- Vamos cielo, anímate – me dijo con ternura – Enseguida llegaremos a casa, está cerca.

- Estoy cansada – le dije a media voz – No sé porque me siento tan agotada.

- Demasiadas emociones, ¿quieres contarme algo?

- No te preocupes, solo quiero llegar de una vez.

Me sonrió antes de volver la vista al frente. Tenía razón, el viaje volvió a hacérseme corto y el paisaje se me hacía muy familiar, me recordaba a Forks, por la vegetación tan verde, los grandes árboles, el bosque tan denso que había alrededor de la carretera, pero notaba que no era ese lugar que tanto quería, del que me había ido y al que no volvería en tiempo indefinido. Empezamos a adentrarnos al pueblo en el que supuse íbamos a quedarnos, el cartel de entrada daba la bienvenida a _Wasilla_, curioso nombre, no lo había oído en mi vida. A primera vista no me llamó la atención en absoluto, solo veía casas que no parecían gran cosa y a casi ninguna persona por la calle, el lugar estaba pobre o eso es lo que me pareció en principio. Llegué a la conclusión de que mejor no sacaba conclusiones precipitadas, tal vez necesitaba conocer aquel sitio antes de colocarle una mala etiqueta. Pasamos de largo el pueblo hasta un pequeño camino que no se alejaba mucho de la carretera principal y al final de éste la vi. Era tan del estilo de Esme que no me impresione al verla levantarse majestuosa entre los árboles. Era de formas completamente rectas, de un color blanco impoluto, con las cristaleras en aluminio negro y mármol blanco en el suelo. Aunque aparentara frialdad, no lo era en absoluto, esa casa me llamaba y me bajé del coche olvidándome mi chaqueta al no quitarle la vista de encima a mi nuevo hogar. Estaba formada por tres plantas, cuya cristalera de la entrada iba desde el suelo hasta el mismo techo de la última planta, lo que la hacía espectacularmente luminosa. Me acerqué hasta la pequeña barandilla que bordeaba las escaleras de la entrada y la acaricié con suavidad, su tacto helado me despejó la mente en un instante. Una fría mano me acarició mi hombro descubierto.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Abuela, es preciosa, me encanta – le dije sonriéndole con cariño.

- Y eso que no has visto el interior – dijo mientras introducía la llave en el picaporte plateado de la gran puerta de cristal – Vamos.

Entré detrás de mi abuela y me maravillé por la visión ante mí. Su gusto por la decoración era digna de admiración y su nuevo proyecto le había salido redondo. Avancé observando el gran salón en tonos beige y marrón, el suelo de parqué oscuro y la gran escalera que se encontraba en mitad de éste creando una separación del comedor en dónde una gran mesa se hallaba en el centro de la misma. Mi abuela se perdió a través de una puerta que, desde donde estaba, comprobé que era la cocina, ya le echaría un ojo más tarde. Curioseé por la planta baja de la casa encontrándome una sala de juegos, idea de Emmett seguramente, una gran biblioteca con una chimenea de mármol, en donde me perdería muy a menudo y en donde hallé el piano de mi padre, un baño en tonos beige y la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras que conducían a lo que supuse que era el garaje. Subí las escaleras con calma dejando que mi mano rozase la barandilla de cristal, podía ver desde arriba el salón, cuyo techo llegaba a lo que era el suelo de la segunda planta. Observé el espacio en el que me encontraba y éste me guiaba a través de un pasillo que poseía tres puertas. Al abrir la primera de ellas me encontré con un gran despacho completamente decorado con todo aquello que pertenecía a mi abuelo, como los cuadros que tenía colgados en la pared y que contaban su historia. Dejé la puerta como me la había encontrado y avancé hasta la siguiente en donde vislumbré una habitación en tonos amarillos y blancos, una gran cama de matrimonio se hallaba en el centro y, por las fotografías que vi encima de la mesa que se encontraba en el lateral, deduje que se trataba del dormitorio de Alice y Jasper. Volví mi vista a la última puerta, que se encontraba al final del pasillo, y la abrí con cuidado. Era la mía, sin duda, más que nada porque mis cosas se hallaban en ella, cada una en el sitio perfecto. Estaba pintada en un tono crema muy suave y decorada con detalles en morado. Un gran ventanal se situaba justo enfrente de mí dándome una vista perfecta del exterior, solo árboles dándome la intimidad que tanto me gustaba. La cama, cubierta por mi colcha lila, se encontraba en uno de los laterales junto con unas puertas correderas, justo enfrente de ella un sofá crema con cojines lilas y al lado de éste una gran estantería. En el otro lado del cuarto se encontraba un gran escritorio con un ordenador que no era el mío y un equipo de música que me parecía demasiado moderno para mi gusto. Después de echarle un último vistazo al cuarto, me acerqué con temor a las puertas correderas que se encontraban al lado de la cama, por lo que me pudiese encontrar. Las abrí con cuidado y descubrí un pequeño pasillo de tres metros que llevaba a una nueva puerta. Uno de los laterales del pequeño pasillo era una cristalera corredera translúcida por la que podía vislumbrar lo que tanto había temido. El tamaño de ese vestidor era para perderse en su interior y tardar siglos en encontrar la salida, Alice era demasiado para mí. Decidí no mirar para no asustarme más y fui directa a la puerta blanca en donde encontré mi nuevo baño lleno de demasiadas cosas, aquello parecía un salón de belleza con tantos frascos y productos, definitivamente Alice había perdido la cabeza.

Salí de mi dormitorio y me acerqué a la barandilla desde donde vi a casi todos moviéndose de un lado para otro. Me quedé allí parada viendo desde la gran cristalera lo que se hallaba ante mí, el exterior.

- ¿Ya has investigado? – me preguntó una voz que subía las escaleras.

- Me queda el segundo piso – le dije a Rosalie que subía llevando una maleta negra.

- Arriba están los cuartos de Carlisle y Esme, el de tus padres y el mío – dijo sin parar – Alice no paró hasta que consiguió el de esta planta, más que nada porque es el más grande y de ese modo podía tener un vestidor de su agrado.

Sonreí ante ese comentario que no me sorprendía en absoluto.

- Aunque incluso podría decirte que aún le parece pequeño.

- Si el mío me parece una barbaridad no quiero ni imaginarme como podrá ser el suyo, prefiero no saberlo.

- Si, mejor para tu salud mental, hay que conservarla sana, aún eres demasiado joven – en otra ocasión le habría contestado por llamarme niña sin decir la palabra en cuestión, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de debatir sobre mi edad psíquica – Por cierto, tu padre quiere que bajes al garaje, quiere mostrarte algo.

- ¿Al garaje? – pregunté extrañada.

- Eso ha dicho, ahora te veo nena.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al garaje, en donde un espacio diáfano se hallaba ante mi vista. Allí, los coches de cada uno de ellos se hallaban en hilera, como si fuera una exposición. Encontré a mis padres situados al lado del precioso Audi dorado de mi madre y me acerqué a ellos tras darle un beso a Jasper que se perdió a través de las escaleras.

- Rosalie me ha dicho que querías que bajara. ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté dirigiéndome a mi padre tras acercarme a ellos lo suficiente pero centrando mi atención en el coche que tenía a dos centímetro de mí.

- Hemos estado hablando tu madre y yo, y creemos que eres lo suficientemente madura como para poder responsabilizarte de él.

- ¿Responsabilizarme de qué?

- Te dije que tenía la cabeza en cualquier otro sitio menos en la conversación que hemos mantenido en el coche – dijo dirigiéndose entonces a mi madre.

- ¿Es que tenía que escuchar algo?

- Verás, como hemos venido aquí y estás un poco apenada por la situación, creemos que es un modo de animarte un poquito hasta que te acostumbres a este sitio – dijo mi madre – Espero que no pienses que te estamos comprando para que no eches de menos Forks.

- Estoy pérdida, ¿de qué hablamos?

- Es tuyo – dijo mi padre dándome unas llaves que se me hicieron muy familiares – A partir de hoy te pertenece.

El llavero con la insignia de Audi colgando de la llave no dejaba dudas, me estaban dando el coche de mi madre.

- Pero mamá, es tu coche – le dije mientras miraba con asombro la llave que se encontraba en mi mano – No quiero que te quedes sin coche.

- Yo no voy a ningún sitio sin Edward así que creo que le voy a dar poco uso, por eso sé que en tus manos tendrá más utilidad que en las mías. Sé que te será útil.

- Yo… no sé qué decir – dije todavía anonadada.

- Un _'gracias'_ no estaría nada mal.

Me quedé viéndoles con una cara que habría sido de película. Una sonrisa surgió sin más y me abalancé sobre mi padre estrujándole con fuerza con mis brazos, consiguiendo que soltara una suave carcajada.

- Creo que esto deberías estar dándoselo a tu madre, fue idea suya.

- Lo imagino, pero tú tenías la última palabra respecto a esto – le dije antes de soltarle – Gracias por confiar en mí, papá.

Me dio un beso en la frente antes de que rodeara con mis brazos a mi madre que me devolvió el gesto con fuerza. Le mostré una imagen de ella en el asiento del copiloto mientras yo conducía ese maravilloso coche pero que fue interrumpido de golpe.

-Tu paseo con el coche tendrá que esperar, hay algo que tenemos que solucionar – dijo mi padre mientras me separaba de mi madre – Ya están todos en el salón.

Subimos escaleras arriba y me encontré al resto de la familia esperándonos como mi padre había dicho, todos sentados en los sofás menos mi abuelo que se encontraba de pie.

- Sentaros chicos – nos dijo con voz calmada – Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu nueva adquisición Renesmee, estoy seguro de que sabrás comportarte al respecto.

- Solo es un coche – dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Alice que me sonreía con su carita de duende.

- No es solo un coche, es una responsabilidad, tu primera responsabilidad y dependiendo de cómo te comportes respecto a él, se te irán abriendo nuevas responsabilidades.

- ¿Significa eso que lo próximo será una tarjeta de crédito? – dije esperando cual sería su reacción ante la insinuación.

- Eso se tendría que ver – hizo una pausa – dentro de algún tiempo. A lo que íbamos. Ahora que estamos aquí os tengo que dar una pequeña noticia.

- ¿Noticia? – dije interesada.

- Así es, debido a que ahora tú, Renesmee, tendrás una vida pública en este lugar tenemos que darte un lugar adecuado en la familia.

- Entiendo.

- No puedes ser la hija de Edward y Bella, aparentas tener la misma edad que ellos – dijo Esme, que se sentaba enfrente de mí.

- ¿Y qué habéis pensado? –dije mirando a mi abuelo de nuevo.

- Serás la hermana pequeña de Edward – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hermana? – dije abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿Y por qué su hermana?

- Vuestro parecido es muy notorio y, aunque tienes aspectos también de Bella, son signos de su aspecto cuando era humana, por lo tanto lo más adecuado es que seas la hermana menor de Edward. Tendrás quince años, dos menos que él.

- ¿Quince? – dije sonriendo - Podré con ello y la idea de ser su hermana es llamativa.

- ¿Y podrás también con que yo sea tu hermano más mayor? – me dijo Emmett sonriendo.

- ¿Tú serás mi hermano también? – me reí ante sus palabras – Que miedo me da eso.

- Alice y Bella serán hermana mayor la primera y pequeña la segunda, y Jasper y Rosalie, volvéis a ser gemelos.

- No te gusta vivir sin mí, eh – dijo Jasper bromeando con Rosalie.

- Eso parece – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Cualquiera que sea hermana consanguínea mía a ojos de los demás tiene que tener buen gusto y puesto que tú, Bella, no eres capaz de combinar correctamente una blusa con un pantalón adecuado, a partir de este momento te elegiré la ropa antes de atravesar esa puerta – dijo Alice señalando la gran puerta de cristal que daba a la salida.

- Sigue soñando Alice – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me acariciaba la mano.

Ver como mis ahora hermanos discutían con temas que no tenían demasiada importancia, me daba a entender que las cosas irían bien, que ellos estarían conmigo en cualquier momento en el que necesitara su ayuda, como siempre había sido. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

* * *

_Bueno, un nuevo capí. Como siempre, si os ha gustado lo que habéis leído, dejad unas palabras. _


	4. Capítulo 3

_Hola ^-^ _

_A aquellos que me dejasteis un review, muchas gracias, y a los demás, que leen en las sombras, también._

_Después de unos días, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Disfrutarlo..._

* * *

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que nos habíamos instalado en nuestro nuevo hogar y a cada minuto que pasaba me iba acostumbrando y, aunque todavía era temprano, ya me iba haciendo a la idea.

Nada más terminar la pequeña reunión familiar que había convocado mi abuelo en nuestro nuevo salón, arrastré a mi madre a mi nueva responsabilidad, como Carlisle lo había llamado, y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Para que ella no se preocupara más de lo necesario me hizo prometerle que respetaría las normas de circulación y no excedería en absoluto el límite de velocidad impuesto.

A la mañana siguiente, había exigido a mi padre que me acompañara a cazar ya que era domingo y al día siguiente nos tocaba ir al instituto, no quería correr ningún riesgo, estar completamente segura de que no perdería el control y pudiese atacar a algún humano, quería evitar una desgracia el primer día que me diera a conocer a otros, no sería un buen comienzo.

Así que ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto, con el pijama puesto y desvelada por completo desde hacía dos horas. Todavía quedaba una hora para que nos marcháramos al instituto y estaba un poco inquieta, temía cometer algún error. Estaba sentada delante de mi ordenador con la vista fija en un e-mail que me había costado escribir y que había leído cinco veces, no estaba segura de si él lo leería pero desde que habíamos llegado Jacob no había sido capaz de cogerme ni una sola vez el teléfono y eso me molestaba. Lo volví a leer con calma para cerciorarme de que estaba bien.

'_Hola Jacob:_

_Veo que sigues molesto y parece que tu enfado hacía mí durara una temporada. No es muy maduro por tu parte el hecho de que ni siquiera contestes mis llamadas, solo quería informarte que llegamos bien a Alaska, nada más, y decirte que te extraño, pero claro, en estos momentos nada de lo que te diga te apaciguará. Si no nos hubiésemos mudado te alegraría el saber que mis padres me han regalado el Audi que mi madre se compró, me habrías sonreído, me habrías abrazado con fuerza y me hubieses dicho que me lo merecía, ahora no sé que me dirás al respeto, si es que me dices algo. Dentro de un rato me marcho a mi nuevo instituto y, como te dije, estoy un poco preocupada, pero no temo nada ya que sé que mis padres y mis tíos estarán pendientes de mí. Dime algo, por favor, te extraño demasiado y me duele que me hagas el vacío, no lo soporto._

_Un beso Jake, espero tu respuesta.'_

Nada más terminar de leerlo miré la hora, solo faltaban treinta minutos. Oí bajar las escaleras a dos personas seguidas de una tercera. Pasaron de largo y continuaron bajando al salón mientras uno de ellos se acercaba hasta mi cuarto. Unos suaves toques me hicieron saber que se situaba detrás de mi puerta.

- Nessie, ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa papá – le dije en un susurro.

No me moví del sitio, seguía con la vista en la pantalla y el puntero del ratón esperando a que le diera al botón de _'enviar'_, pero no sabía si hacerlo.

- Creo que no deberías ser tan suave, deberías decirle la verdad – me dijo mi padre de pronto.

- ¿La verdad? – pregunté extrañada - ¿Qué verdad?

- La verdad que tu mente está gritando a los cuatro vientos desde que te has despertado, que Jacob es un inmaduro que no sabe aceptar una decisión – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo – He intentado no leerte pero se me hace difícil cuando lo estás gritando de un modo tan escandaloso.

- Perdona papá, no era mi intención.

- Sabes que eres la única a la que no me importa escuchar, pero no lo hago cuando puedo impedirlo como te prometí.

- Lo sé – le dije mientras enviaba el e-mail sintiéndome mejor por haberle dicho a Jake, aunque fuera de ese modo, lo que pensaba de la situación, o al menos parte de ella ya que, como había dicho mi padre, en parte estaba enfadada porque su comportamiento tan infantil.

- Sin embargo quiero pedirte algo – me dijo mientras giraba mi silla para quedar frente a él y se acuclillaba para estar a mi altura – Debido a que estás un poco intranquila por tener que estar rodeada de gente, quiero pedirte que me dejes leerte para saber que estás bien, para saber que no me necesitas y si ocurre pueda ir a ayudarte, ¿me lo permites?

- En realidad iba a pedírtelo en cuanto te viera, me sentiré mejor si estás pendiente.

- Bien – me dijo mientras se incorporaba y, tras darme un beso en la frente, se dirigió a la puerta – Será mejor que empieces a arreglarte, más que nada para que puedas encontrar la salida de tu vestidor a tiempo para llegar a la primera clase.

Sonreí ante el comentario y, cuando había desaparecido por la puerta, me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y, con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, me encaminé hacía mi peor pesadilla. Odiaba tanta ropa junta, me abrumaba, y eso me daba una sensación de agobio que me sacaba de quicio. Tenía que hacer una ligera mejora en aquel lugar y, por lo menos, dejarlo a mi gusto. Decidí pasar de las advertencias de Alice y me vestí con lo que más me gustó. Cogí unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca con detalles en verde y me calcé con unas bailarinas. Me miré al espejo durante unos minutos, me veía bien o eso creía, mi pelo color cobre, que había heredado de mi padre, caía en bucles hasta mi cintura, pensé en hacerme una cola pero recordé que a mi abuela le gustaba que llevara el pelo suelto. Mi rostro era demasiado pálido pero mis mejillas sonrosadas le daban el color que necesitaba y eso me gustaba. Salí del vestidor, cogí una mochila en donde había metido un cuaderno, unos bolígrafos y mi iPod, y me encaminé escaleras abajo en donde todos me esperaban.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué no te has puesto lo que te dije ayer? – me reprendió Alice.

- Dale un respiro hoy, que se vista como quiera – le contestó Rosalie – Bastante tiene ya como para escuchar tu reprimenda por no haberse puesto un vestido.

- Además, está preciosa con el pelo suelto – me dijo mi abuela mientras se acercaba a mí – ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? Podemos esperar.

- No, cuanto antes empiece mejor, además ya es hora de que vaya al instituto y me relacione, no puedo estar toda mi vida aislada del mundo. Estaré bien.

- Tú decides, cielo – me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó mientras los demás iban saliendo de la casa.

- Gracias por el piropo abuela – le dije antes de irme.

- Diviértete.

En la entrada se encontraban el BMW de Rosalie, en donde se encontraban ellas, y el Jeep de Emmett, a donde se habían dirigido ellos. Nada más subir, las tres empezaron a hablar pero yo no las escuchaba, solo oía mi acelerado corazón y sentía un calor angustioso que recorría mi cuerpo. Mi madre me acarició el brazo para llamar mi atención.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – me dijo preocupada.

Asentí sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- Bien, antes de llegar quería decirte algunas cosas que no debes olvidar – dijo haciendo que centrara mi atención en ella - No olvides que ellos son humanos, no debes permitir jamás que tus pensamientos se transmitan, sería un problema. Tampoco sería adecuado que te tocaran al ser tu temperatura superior a la normal, creerán que tienes fiebre y eso nos traería problemas.

- En resumen, no permitir que nadie me toque.

- Recuerda que debes actuar como una humana, eso te será fácil ya que siempre nos has visto hacer esos pequeños gestos que nos hacen parecernos a ellos, pero recuerda – dijo Rosalie girando por completo su cuerpo y dejando de mirar la carretera - Pase lo que pase, nunca te entrometas en nada que no te incumba. Los problemas de los humanos son cosa de ellos, no nuestra.

- Rosalie, intento que mi hija respete las normas de tráfico – dijo mi madre - ¿Te importaría volver la vista a la carretera?

Me sonrió antes de sentarse correctamente, saqué mi iPod de la mochila y me puse mis auriculares para escuchar mi música, pero que dijeran una maldición no ayudó a que me concentrara.

- Demonios…

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy con esa palabra? – dijo Rosalie a Alice que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

- No puedo ver nada, quería tener una visión general de lo que nos espera pero estando Nessie aquí no hay manera – dijo ofuscada – Lo intentaré en cuanto lleguemos.

Me sentí culpable, sabía que yo era la responsable de que Alice no pudiera tener visiones si estaba cerca, por lo que solía irse a dar una vuelta cuando necesitaba despejarse de la ceguera que le provocaba.

Llegamos al instituto en el que había bastante movimiento de coches y demasiados aromas a mi alrededor, pero pude controlarlo por completo al no sentir absolutamente ninguna sed. Aparcaron los dos coches en uno de los laterales del aparcamiento y, tras bajarme, comprobé como todos sin excepción tenían los ojos puestos en nosotros. Sabía que llamaríamos la atención, éramos siete y demasiado atractivos a los ojos humanos, pero no me esperaba que incluso algunos se quedaran con la boca abierta. Entonces seguí su vista y comprobé que miraban a Rosalie sin cortarse. ¿Ese era el efecto que causaba? Muy curioso, nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

Alice comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta junto con Jasper, ambos cogidos de la mano. Preferí no acercarme para que pudiese concentrarse en sus visiones con libertad. Rosalie pasó por mi lado y me recordó en un susurro que no olvidara lo que me había dicho en el coche mientras Emmett se situaba a mi lado. Me rodeó los hombros con su musculado brazo y me empezó a guiar hacia la entrada mientras mis padres nos seguían.

- Muy bien hermanita, aquí estamos – dijo en voz baja – Recuerda, estos chavalines son insignificantes pero pueden llegar a tener un descaro increíble. Si alguno se pasa de listo no dudes en recurrir a mí, yo les pondré en su sitio, no permitiré que ninguno de estos se atreva a ponerte la mano encima.

- Creo que podré defenderme pero te avisaré si pasa algo, no lo dudes – le dije sonriendo. Para animarle le imaginé pegándole un puñetazo a un pobre chico que había visto en el aparcamiento y, tras ver mi visión, empezó a reír.

- Eso no estaría nada mal, pero creo que habría preferido a alguien más corpulento.

- Esté o no más corpulento, tú siempre tendrás ventaja sobre cualquiera.

Nos adentramos en el edificio en donde me separé de Emmett, prefería ir suelta para observar con más libertad mi entorno. Nos dirigimos a la secretaria en donde Alice y Jasper ya se encontraban cogiendo unos informes.

- Tomad, aquí están vuestros horarios – nos dijo dándonos unas hojas a cada uno – Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, hasta luego.

Les vi marcharse de nuevo por la puerta, se notaba que Alice tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber de más y eso implicaba huir de mí lo más lejos posible. Eché un vistazo a mi horario y me sorprendí por una de las asignaturas.

- ¿Dibujo? – pregunté en voz alta.

- Carlisle creyó que te gustaría – me contestó mi padre – Se te da bien, así aprendes más sobre el tema.

- Ah, bien – seguí mirando con detalle el papel cuando me llamaron.

- Si tienes algún problema con alguna de tus asignaturas, cielo, ven y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda – me dijo la señora del mostrador, una mujer bajita vestida llamativamente con un traje chaqueta de color fucsia chillón.

- Vale.

- Vamos Renesmee, llegarás tarde.

- Sí – le contesté a mi madre cuando ésta ya se encontraba fuera – Gracias por todo.

- De nada cielo, que tengas un buen día – me dijo amablemente.

- Y usted.

Salí de la secretaria y me encontré con cuatro pares de ojos escudriñándome a conciencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté intrigada.

- Estás bien… ¿Seguro? – me dijo mi madre no muy segura de lo que decía. Consiguió un suspiro por mi parte, había oído demasiado esa frase en unos pocos minutos, merecía un poco de confianza por parte de ellos.

- Bella, estoy bien, no os preocupéis por mí – dije intentando sonar seria – Ahora me voy a mi aula que está en esa dirección y me gustaría ir sola, si no os importa.

- Claro que no – me dijo mi padre pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello de mi madre – Nos vemos luego en la cafetería.

Les vi alejarse de mí y eso, aunque me provocó que me sintiera un poco sola en ese pasillo en donde la mayoría no me quitaba los ojos de encima, me dio fuerza de voluntad para demostrarme a mí misma que podía con ello. Me puse los auriculares y avancé a través de aquel pasillo que se me hizo demasiado largo. Llegué hasta la puerta de mi aula, en donde algunos entraban charlando animadamente. Tuve la intención de entrar pero, de repente, sentí una mirada penetrante en mi nuca. Me giré y vi a un joven apoyado en una taquilla que no apartaba la vista de mí, algo que me molestó demasiado, por lo que decidí mantener mi mirada sobre él para ver si de ese modo se cortaba un poco. Le calculé diecisiete años, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un aspecto rebelde, y chaqueta negra remangada hasta los codos. Llevaba dos muñequeras negras que me llamaron bastante la atención y una mochila colgada al hombro. Tras unos minutos observándonos mutuamente y tras no conseguir que apartara la vista de mí oí sonar la campana. Me giré en dirección a la puerta pero antes de atravesarla volví a mirarle ganándome una sonrisa por su parte que me dejó helada.

¿Por qué demonios me intrigaba tanto esa mirada? ¿Por qué sentía esa intimidación por parte de un humano que parecía muy simple a primera vista?

Rápidamente alejé mi mirada de él y me adentré en la clase en donde el profesor ya estaba detrás de su mesa. Me quedé paralizada al ver como todos habían posado la vista en mí, otra vez, hasta que la voz del profesor me llamó la atención.

- ¿Renesmee Cullen? – me preguntó mientras me sonreía.

* * *

_Hasta aquí este capítulo. Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, unas palabras nunca son mal recibidas..._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Hola de nuevo ^-^_

_Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a los que dejásteis un review y a los que leéis en las sombras, esperando a que un día os decidais a dejarme unas palabras._

_Como siempre:_

__

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

La primera de mis clases no había sido tan horrible como había imaginado, _Literatura_, empezaba muy bien el día. El profesor me recibió muy amable y lo más importante, no me presentó delante de todos esos curiosos. Me dio la bienvenida a su clase y me pidió que me sentara en uno de los sitios libres, en el que prefiriera. Tras esa hora en la que, aparte de oír la explicación del profesor, pude escucha todos los cuchicheos que rondaban sobre mí en el aula, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase en la que volví a escuchar una nueva ronda de cotilleos. Lo más curioso es que ninguno se atrevía a decirme nada, les intimidaba un poco.

A media mañana me dirigí a la cafetería, como había quedado con mi familia. Me adentré en ella y, de golpe, todos volvieron a examinarme de arriba abajo solo que esta vez, después de haber pasado por ello varias veces, me daba igual. Descubrí a mi familia sentada en una mesa en uno de los laterales de la cafetería y me acerqué a ellos a paso lento, intentando no parecer que caminaba demasiado deprisa. Estudié la zona, observando las caras de los alumnos, hasta que encontré una que me hizo parar de golpe. Era él, el chico de la taquilla estaba sentado en una mesa situada en el centro de la cafetería con un par de amigos que charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Vi como uno de ellos le daba un codazo para llamar su atención, hasta ese momento, centrada por completo en mí.

- Yo que tú me olvidaba de ella – le dijo uno de los amigos haciendo que virase la cara en su dirección – ¿Has visto a ese tío musculoso? Es su hermano mayor. Dicen que es cinturón negro de karate y que siente adoración por su hermana, no dejara que nadie se acerque a ella – se estaba refiriendo a Emmett, no había duda - Y el que se sienta al lado que no te quita ojo de encima, es el hermano mediano.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa? – le contestó él – No la conozco.

Decidí seguir adelante y llegué hasta la mesa en donde me senté sin decir nada, solo escuchando la conversación de esos tres. Sentía curiosidad por donde estaba yendo la conversación.

- Ni tú ni nadie les conoce – le dijo su otro amigo – Pero esos siete son el cotilleo del pueblo y era de esperar.

- Explícate.

- Muy bien – le dijo el primero – Sé esto porque mi padre trabaja en el hospital como médico y se ha enterado de parte de la historia de la familia. El doctor Cullen, el padre de esa tropa, está casado desde hace unos años. Al parecer su mujer no puede tener hijos por lo que decidieron adoptar. Se podría decir que son tres grupos de hermanos, por un lado los dos rubios, que son gemelos, por otro lado las dos chicas morenas y en último lugar están los otros dos chicos y la preciosidad en el que te has fijado.

- ¿Esa es la gran historia? – dijo él con sorna – No es para tanto.

- No todos los días llega un matrimonio rico al pueblo y con siete hijos adoptivos, llama la atención.

– Me marchó, luego nos vemos – dijo levantándose.

Vi como se dirigía a la salida pero antes de atravesar la puerta volvió la vista hacia mí y me dirigió la misma mirada intimidadora que ya conocía. Me quedé quieta, solo pensando en ella.

- Parece que alguien ya se ha fijado en ti pequeña – escuché decir a Emmett sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla a Rosalie mientras ella miraba de la puerta por la que el chico de la taquilla se había ido con gana de pocos amigos y mi padre gruñía por lo bajo.

- No digas tonterías, la mayoría de los que están en este lugar no nos quitan la vista de encima – dije mirando la mesa – Es estresante ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Qué tal tus clases? – preguntó mi madre, sentada a mi lado, intentado cambiar de tema.

- Bien, muy entretenidas – le dije sonriendo – _'Cumbres borrascosas'_, es mi primer trabajo para _Literatura_. Lástima que yo no encuentre ese libro tan interesante como tú.

- Cada uno tiene sus gustos y respecto a lectura no iba a ser diferente.

Sentí como mi padre se tensaba y se movía inquieto en su silla. Dirigió su vista hacía el lado opuesto de la cafetería en donde se encontraban unos chicos con aspecto de ser atletas, con esas típicas cazadoras del equipo de fútbol que tanto salían en las películas de adolescentes, y que miraban de vez en cuando hacía nuestra mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? – le preguntó mi madre mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

- Bastante difícil me es soportar que piensen lascivamente de ti, pero que lo hagan con mi propia hija es demasiado.

- Por desgracia, Edward, es algo que no puedes evitar – le dijo mi madre en un susurro apenas oíble – Renesmee no es una niña, es una joven muy atractiva y los chicos se fijaran en ella. Y debes recordar que es tu hermana, protegerla puedes y debes, pero no seas uno de esos hermanos sobre protectores, es odioso, y sé que ella podrá defenderse bien, ¿cierto? - dijo dirigiendo su rostro hacia mí.

Asentí lentamente y dirigí mi vista hacia el exterior en donde empezó a llover débilmente. Pensé en si Jacob me habría contestado al mensaje pero tal vez no lo había leído aún.

- Quiero acercarme a Anchorage esta tarde a comprar unas cosas que necesito, ¿alguien se quiere venir? – dijo Alice de pronto pero nadie le contestó – Rosalie, he visto ese abrigo color champagne que tanto has buscado, ¿seguro que no quieres venir?

- Mira que eres… - susurró Rosalie – Esta bien, yo te acompaño.

- Genial – contestó Alice sonriente – Renesmee, te van a hacer una oferta.

De pronto oí como una chica discutía con unas amigas si se acercaba a nuestra mesa o no. Al final decidió aproximarse. Caminó deprisa, como si quisiera acabar cuanto antes. La conocía, iba a mi clase de literatura y se llamaba Martha, así la había llamado otra chica. Su aspecto me daba confianza, no aparentaba ser una de estas pijas engreídas que se creían superiores a los demás. Se plantó delante de nosotros y, dirigiéndose por completo a mí, empezó a hablarme.

- Hola, soy Martha – me dijo – Vamos juntas a Literatura. Te llamabas Renesmee, ¿cierto?

- Sí, así es.

- Genial – dijo sonriendo un poco más – Veras, el profesor de literatura crea todos los años un taller de escritura para los alumnos del instituto y puesto que eres nueva quería informarte ya que el plazo de inscripción se cierra en tres días.

- ¿Taller de escritura? – pregunté a la chica.

- Sí, cada mes se da un tema y, bastándote en él, se escribe una historia que ocupe entre veinticinco y cincuenta hojas. De todos ellos, el profesor elige el mejor dentro de cada categoría. Normalmente regala libros a los ganadores, pero el año pasado el escritor de la mejor historia de entre todas ganó como premio una visita a una escritora famosa que venía a Anchorage para la presentación de su nuevo libro.

- Suena interesante.

- Sí, apúntate, me da la impresión de que te gusta escribir – me dijo – También podéis hacerlo vosotros si os agrada la idea.

- No gracias, tengo cosas mejores que hacer – le contestó Rosalie de un modo no muy cortes.

- Yo ya me voy – dijo un poco intimidada por mi 'hermana' - Te veré en clase Renesmee, piénsatelo.

- Sí, lo haré. Gracias por venir a decírmelo – le dije intentado que no se fuera molesta por la contestación de Rosalie – Has sido muy amable.

- De nada, adiós.

Cuando llegó a la mesa les contó a sus amigas que yo parecía buena chica pero que la rubia era una víbora de mucho cuidado. Sonreí ante sus palabras, Rose se había ganado la primera enemiga del instituto.

- Envidia – dijo de pronto.

- Le has dado una mala contestación – le dijo Emmett – Dudo que te vaya a admirar por eso.

- Me da igual lo que piense – dijo levantándose – Nos vemos luego.

La vi marcharse seguida de Emmett que se despidió de nosotros con un gesto.

- Apúntate Nessie – dijo Alice – Seguro que también se te da bien.

- ¿También?

- Sí, también, como dibujar, como bailar, como tocar el piano – me dijo – Se te dan bien las artes, tienes mucha imaginación.

- Puede que lo haga, me ha gustado la idea.

- Entonces inscríbete, no pierdes nada por intentarlo – me dijo mi madre levantándose – Va a tocar el timbre y preferiría evitar más comentarios a mi paso por el pasillo ahora que están casi todos aquí, nos vemos en el coche.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la mano de mi padre.

- Alice.

- Dime.

- Todo está bien, ¿verdad?

- Si te refieres a si he visto algo malo… No, no lo he visto.

- Bien.

- Pero te recuerdo que tú no estás en mis visiones.

- Ya lo sé – le dije levantándome – Me voy a buscar donde se da mi siguiente clase. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que venía a hacerme una oferta si no me ves en tus visiones?

- Muy fácil, porque lo dijo en voz alta – me dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jasper– Como últimamente no escuchas a tu alrededor, no lo habías oído.

La semana pasó bastante más deprisa de lo que hubiese deseado, más que nada porque me daba la impresión de que quería hacer muchas cosas y no tenía tiempo para nada, pero se debía a que estaba más distraída que de costumbre. Jacob pasó de mi e-mail, le mandé dos más pero no obtuve contestación, la primera causa de mi distracción. Me había encontrado al chico de la taquilla apoyado en ella los dos días que había tenido literatura a primera hora y no me había quitado la vista de encima hasta que había atravesado la puerta. Había que añadir que seguía con la misma táctica en la cafetería, por tanto, la segunda causa de mi distracción. Por el descaro que mostraba, mi padre echaba chispas cada vez que entraba en la cafetería, Emmett me había preguntado si quería que le hiciera una visita de mi parte, a lo que me negué en rotundo, y Rosalie le mandaba las miradas más aterradoras que se pudiesen imaginar. Miraba a mi madre y a Alice en esos momentos tensos y me encontraba unas caras sonrientes por parte de ambas, disfrutaban de la situación, por lo que yo hacía lo mismo, intentar pasar del tema, pero me era difícil por no decir imposible. Sin embargo, el viernes no apareció y pudimos tener una hora libre en la cafetería más relajada en donde me enteré que una chica del último curso había ido a Rosalie para convencerla de que se apuntara a las animadoras y ella, con su gran fluidez de contestación, le dijo que prefería la peor de las pesadillas antes que pasar un minuto con un grupo de rubias oxigenadas cuyas neuronas juntas no formaban ni una cuarta parte del cerebro del más imbécil del instituto.

Decidí, alentada por mi abuela cuando se lo conté, ha inscribirme en el taller de escritura y me hizo prometerle que le enseñaría a ella antes que a nadie mi primera historia. No lo dude, me alegró mucho que estuviera tan emocionada con la idea.

Pasó la segunda semana de instituto igual de rápido que la primera. Las clases me iban bien, casi todo lo que estaba dando lo conocía y si no era así mi padre no dudaba en ayudarme. El taller de escritura, que se realizaba dos días a la semana después de las clases, estaba muy interesante y Martha, que además de ser la segunda finalista en el taller del año anterior y la encargada del periódico del instituto, se había portado muy bien conmigo, por lo que la consideré la primera amiga que conseguía. Me había sentado con ella y sus tres amigas unos minutos en la hora del almuerzo pero después siempre volvía con mi familia. El chico de la taquilla no había aparecido en toda la semana.

A unos cien metros de mi casa se encontraba un pequeño arroyo que se dirigía hacía uno de los lagos de la zona. Estaba sentada en la hierba, con los pies metidos en el agua, más fría de lo que hubiese querido pero en donde estaba muy a gusto, y me relajé todo lo que pude ahora que me encontraba sola. Toda mi familia menos mis abuelos habían decidido ir de caza esa tarde y aunque a mi padre no le gustó la idea de que no fuera con ellos, aceptó mi decisión cuando le dije que iría al día siguiente con mis abuelos. Volvía a tener los auriculares de mi iPod puesto y escuchaba la música que mi padre había compuesto con su piano. Empezó a sonar la melodía que había escrito para mí y, sin proponérmelo, cogí mi cuaderno y empecé a dibujar aquello que la música me transmitía. Cuando la canción terminó me di cuenta de que había dibujado a un niño acariciándole la mejilla a una niña mientras le ofrecía una rosa como regalo. Eso me dio otra idea y empecé a plasmarla mediante palabras en mi cuaderno.

Habían pasado un par de horas en las que no había levantado el lápiz del cuaderno cuando una gota cayó en una de las hojas mojándola. Miré al cielo y me di cuenta de que, aparte de que se estaba haciendo de noche, se había encapotado bastante y amenazaba con llover con fuerza. Oí como mi abuela me llamada desde la casa cuando empezó a llover con algo más de insistencia y, aunque me costó levantarme debido a lo bien que allí se estaba, no tenía ganas de mojarme y que después Esme me regañara por haberlo permitido. El corto camino de regreso a la casa, que duró un minuto a lo sumo, me lo pasé pensando en mi dibujo y me di cuenta de que se parecía demasiado al chico de la taquilla. Lo que me faltaba era eso, que me obsesionara con él. Al atravesar la puerta decidí no pensar más en ello, ese dibujo me había inspirado una buena historia y me daba igual que se le pareciera, no era él. Escuché como Esme colocaba la vajilla nueva que había comprado a principios de semana en una vitrina que había en el salón y me acerqué a ella.

- Hola cielo – dijo ella con cariño - ¿Te has divertido ahí fuera?

- Sí, me he relajado – le dije acercándome a la caja y cogiendo un par de platos para dárselos y ayudarla – Lastima que haya empezado a llover, se estaba muy bien.

Estuve ayudándola hasta que oí como mi abuelo subía del garaje. Le sonreí con cariño antes de ir hacía mi abuelo y le abracé con fuerza.

- Hola Nessie – me susurró mientras le abrazaba - ¿Has pasado un buen día?

- Ha sido interesante – le dije separándome de él – Me gustaría preguntarte algo abuelo.

- Desde luego, lo que quieras – me dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras – Pero vayamos a mi despacho, allí estaremos mejor.

Subí detrás de él después de coger mi cuaderno y mi iPod, que se encontraban en la mesa ubicada entre los sofás, y entré en su despacho sentándome en esos sillones que tenía delante de su escritorio y que me parecían tan cómodos mientras él dejaba su maletín en uno de los estantes y se sentaba en su sillón enfrente de mí.

- ¿Qué es eso que me quieres preguntar? – me dijo centrando toda su atención en mí.

- Abuelo, ¿es posible que un humano tenga la misma mirada penetrante que tienen los vampiros?

- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? – me preguntó curioso por ello.

- En el instituto hay un chico que me intimida con su mirada, y por cierto, no se corta a la hora de observarme.

- Un humano no tiene esa capacidad de atracción de la que los vampiros disponemos. Tal vez solo te atraiga su modo de mirarte porque no le intimidas como haces normalmente – me contestó – Le llamas la atención y eso hace que él te llame la atención a ti.

- Es decir que, debido a que yo le llamó la atención a él y no se avergüenza un ápice en mostrar que le llamo la atención, eso hace que él me llame la atención a mí haciendo que me intimide de un modo completamente estresante, agobiante y angustioso.

- Si que te ha calado hondo esa mirada pequeña – me dijo sonriendo.

- Lo entenderías si hubieses visto su descaro día tras día – le dije posando mi vista en el cuadro de los Vulturis que tenía colgado en la pared – Pero tampoco tiene tanta importancia, lleva toda la semana sin aparecer por el instituto.

- Si tienes cualquier problema o se mete contigo sabes que puedo ir a hablar con la directora para…

- No – le contesté de pronto – Bastante tengo ya con Emmett, Rosalie y mi padre como para que también vayas y hables con la directora, solo quería tu opinión.

- Sabes que jamás haría algo que no quisieses – me dijo sonriendo – Solo quiero que estés bien.

- Lo estoy, de verdad, me gusta el instituto – le dije mirándole – Es my agradable y la gente se porta bien aunque algunos, sobre todo algunas, susurran cosas indebidas, más cuando no nos conocen.

- Eso no se puede evitar, llamáis mucho la atención. ¿Alguna pregunta más pequeña? – me dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Mañana te vienes a cazar conmigo? – le pregunté.

- Si tú quieres iré.

- Sí, me gustaría – le dije levantándome del sillón – Me voy a mi cuarto para adelantar un trabajo que debo entregar en un par de semanas.

- De acuerdo, luego nos vemos pequeña.

- Hasta luego abuelo.

Me fui a mi habitación, me senté delante de mi ordenador en donde comprobé que Jake seguía en sus treces y, tras darme cuenta de que perdía el tiempo, cogí mis apuntes y empecé con el trabajo.

Sentí como alguien me llevaba en volandas y me depositaba en mi cama con sumo cuidado. Tras taparme con la colcha, me dio un beso en la frente como solo él lo hacía.

- Papá… - susurré medio dormida y con los ojos cerrados.

- Duerme pequeña – me susurró al oído con su voz aterciopelada.

Le oí dirigirse a la puerta pero volví a llamarle en sueños.

- Papá.

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero a ti, cielo.

Escuché en la lejanía como se marchaba y cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no despertarme. De pronto, la imagen del chico de la taquilla inundó mi mente, por mucho que intentara pensar en otra cosa solo veía su rostro. Por un momento, desee tenerle cara a cara. Tal vez el lunes se dignara a aparecer por el instituto.

* * *

_Si creéis que ha merecido la pena regalarme un review, solo se tarda unos segundos en dejar una pocas palabras. _

_Hasta la próxima ^-^_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Hola a todos ^-^ _

_Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, y antes de que empecéis a leer: Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, a aquellos que dejáis unas palabras y a los que leéis en las sombras._

_Como siempre..._

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

- Nessie – me dijo una voz a mis espaldas al salir del aula de literatura.

- Hola Martha – le dije al girarme para quedar cara a cara - ¿Cómo estás?

- Agotada, el trabajo sobre _'Cumbres borrascosas'_ es lo peor que podía sucederme, ese libro es aburridísimo, no le encuentro el matiz que lo haga apasionante.

- Ya.

- Además el trabajo se me está haciendo muy pesado - me dijo poniendo mala cara – Me he quedado estancada.

- Ya verás cómo puedes con ello, solo hay que tener paciencia.

- Puede que… tengas razón – dijo pensativa mirando hacía las taquillas – Oye, me fije la primera semana que llegaste aquí que Wood no te quitaba el ojo de encima, ¿le conoces?

- ¿Quién? – le pregunté sin saber de quién me hablaba.

- Christian Wood – me dijo – Esta ahí parado sin dejar de mirarte.

Me giré hacía las taquillas y le vi, era él, había regresado y seguía en las mismas. Volví la vista a Martha como si nada.

- No le conozco, pero es un poco descarado.

Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

- ¿Quién entiende a los tíos? – me dijo antes de entrar en clase – Ah, por cierto, va a ver una excursión a Anchorage, supongo que nos lo comentaran a lo largo del día.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté.

- Tengo enchufe – dijo sonriente – Vamos a ir al Hospital General a una charla sobre alimentación y nutrición. Ya sabes, como ahora están dando la vara con el tema de la anorexia y la bulimia, quieren que oigamos la conferencia.

- ¿Es obligado ir?

- ¿No quieres ir? Suena interesante – me dijo entusiasmada.

- Si, lo parece – le contesté no muy convencida. Sin embargo de poco me iba a servir a mí, una joven que se alimentaba de sangre y no había probado la comida humana en años porque no la había necesitado, aunque más bien era porque no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de empezar a comerla de nuevo.

- Te lo comentaba porque mis amigas no tienen intención de ir y no quiero que me acoplen con alguna de esas cursis animadoras insoportables – me dijo haciendo una mueca – y me preguntaba si querrías ser mi compañera.

- ¿Tu compañera? – le pregunté sorprendida – Pues…

- Piénsalo, ¿vale? – me dijo antes de irse – Me voy a clase o no llego, nos vemos luego.

Me dirigí al exterior y me senté en una de las mesas a dibujar en mi cuaderno. Hacía un poco de frío por lo que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y tenía dos horas libres antes de que finalizaran las clases. Me concentré por completo en mi dibujo hasta que escuché a alguien salir del edificio. No levanté la vista hasta que sentí como me tocaba el hombro para llamar mi atención.

- ¿Eres Renesmee Cullen? – me dijo un chico mayor, seguramente del último curso.

- Sí.

- La directora quiere que vayas a su despacho – me dijo con un tono serio – Te está esperando.

- Gracias.

Me encaminé hacia la secretaria y la mujer bajita me saludó con entusiasmo haciéndome entender que ella sabía que me habían llamado.

- Pasa al despacho, la directora te espera.

Toqué a la puerta con suavidad y, tras darme permiso para entrar, me adentré en el despacho. Era cálido, en colores alegres y lleno de fotografías por las paredes. Una mujer de unos treinta años y de pelo castaño estaba sentada en su mesa ojeando unos informes. Al verme entrar dejó los papeles encima del escritorio y se levantó para acercarse a mí.

- Hola - me dijo con una voz cariñosa, me dio confianza – Así que tú eres Renesmee Cullen. Siéntate, por favor.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté extrañada por la situación.

- Solo quería comentarte un asunto y, de paso, preguntarte si todo te iba bien. Los comienzos en un nuevo instituto son difíciles, sobre todo se extraña a los antiguos amigos.

- Todo está bien, me encuentro muy a gusto aquí, creo que tener a mis hermanos cerca es lo que me ha ayudado.

- Sí, la familia suele ser un pilar importante – me dijo sonriendo - El asunto del que quería hablarte trata sobre tu expediente académico.

- ¿Mi expediente?

- Así es – dijo sacando una carpeta con mi nombre – Cuando tus padres vinieron a hablar conmigo hace unos meses para matricularte tus hermanos y a ti se interesaron porque dieras _Biología_ ya que tienes muy buenas notas en la materia.

- Sí, pero no habían plazas suficientes, me lo dijeron.

- Exacto, solo habían dos plazas y decidieron que tus hermanos Edward y Bella se quedaran con ellas – me dijo – Pero ahora ha quedado una plaza vacante y como tu padre quería que dieras esa asignatura te quería informar para que te matricularas en ella. ¿Qué me dices?

- Si es lo que quería mi padre me parece bien.

- Estupendo– me dijo mientras se levantaba – El profesor Anderson estaba interesado en que aceptaras ya que le impresionaron tus notas.

- ¿Cuándo se da esa clase?

- Kathy, la secretaria, te dará el horario.

Me despedí de ella y, tras recoger el horario, comprobé que la clase empezaba en cinco minutos. Busqué el aula y lo encontré a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

- Ah, usted debe ser la otra señorita Cullen – me dijo un hombre de complexión delgada y cabello algo canoso sonriéndome – Me alegro que aceptara la plaza. Siéntese al lado del señor Wood, es el único sitio que queda libre.

Miré en dirección a la clase y recé porque fuera otro señor Wood pero no, allí estaba él mirándome con esos ojos negros tan llamativos. Me acerqué despacio cuando vi a mis padres dos asientos más atrás viéndome con cara confusa.

- _'Luego os lo cuento'_ – pensé sabiendo que Edward estaría leyéndome, y no me equivocaba, le dijo esas mismas palabras a mi madre cuando le preguntó.

Me senté a su lado y, por primera vez desde que le había visto, orientó la cabeza en una dirección diferente a mi rostro. Me sentí extraña al estar tan cerca de él, ahora percibía su aroma con mucha más intensidad y, aunque se me hacía seductora, no me llamaba su sangre, algo que no era del todo normal ya que, aunque lograba controlarme, la sangre humana nos llamaba siempre, se nos hacía atrayente, pero él era diferente, era extraño.

La clase comenzó poco después de que me sentará. El sistema digestivo, ese era el tema que estaban dando, no me llamaba del todo la atención pero era ameno. Al tocar el timbre todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir del aula. Sentí como mis padres se acercaban a mí quedándose a mi lado justo cuando Wood se levantaba de su asiento, pero lanzándome una última mirada desde la puerta, una mirada que mi padre vio.

- ¿Cómo es que estás en esta clase? – preguntó Edward al llegar a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba por donde se había ido mi nuevo compañero.

- Me llamo la directora y me dijo que había quedado una plaza libre – dije recogiendo mis cosas – así que la acepte, más que nada porque Carlisle quería que diera esta materia.

- Está bien si es lo que tú quieres– dijo mi madre acariciando el brazo de mi padre para tranquilizarlo.

Salimos del aula y nos encontramos a Wood al pasar por uno de los pasillos junto a una taquilla, justamente la que estaba al lado de la mía, mirándome. Resoplé imperceptiblemente al mismo tiempo que mi padre gruñía, no debía de estar pensando el chico nada bueno a sus ojos.

- Ahora os sigo, tengo que coger unas cosas – dije parándome en mi taquilla.

Vi como Edward hacía ademán de quedarse a mi lado pero mi madre le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para alejarse. No fueron muy lejos, al final del pasillo, sabía que podían oír todo lo que pasaba pero hice como si nada. Me acerqué a mi taquilla y empecé a recoger mis libros pero, tras un minuto sintiendo su maldita mirada en mí, me cansé.

- Ya vale – le susurré cerrando la taquilla de golpe – Si quieres decirme algo hazlo, pero deja de mirarme de esa manera.

Se quedó otro minuto mirándome sin decirme nada por lo que decidí alejarme de él pero, de pronto, sentí como me sujetaba del brazo.

- Perdona – me dijo con una voz suave que me paralizó – No era mi intención molestarte pero no he podido evitarlo. Tú eres una de las chicas Cullen, ¿verdad? Tu familia es el centro de los cotilleos desde que llegasteis.

- Me he dado cuenta – dije con intención de irme.

- Espera – me dijo poniéndose delante de mí – Sé que he sido muy descortés al mirarte de ese modo tan…

- Descarado – dije de golpe.

- Sí – me susurró - Por ello quería acercarme a ti hoy y pedirte disculpas pero ha sido muy desconcertante verte en mi clase, no lo esperaba, por esa razón no sabía que decirte.

Me quedé mirándole un poco severa, como esperando una respuesta un poco más trabajada.

- Empecemos de nuevo vale – me dijo sonriendo – Me llamo Christian Wood, tú debes de ser Renesmee.

Vi como alzaba la mano y, sin pensármelo, se la di notando en mi palma su mano relativamente más fresca que la mía. Un instante después, tras notar su cara de intriga al mirarme la mano, la aparte rápidamente y me maldije interiormente por ser tan descuidada pero descubrí una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

- Debo irme, mis hermanos me están esperando – dije dándome la vuelta.

- Hasta mañana – susurró tan bajo que nadie lo oyó, excepto yo.

Me acerqué a mis padres que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – les dije al ver que no se movían.

- Estaba intentando entender lo que ha pensado tu amigo al haberle dado la mano – dijo mi padre de pronto haciendo que bajara la vista de ellos.

- Eso ha sido una imprudencia Renesmee – me dijo mi madre un poco severa.

- Lo sé, lo siento – dije susurrando – Ha sido un desliz, no volverá a suceder, no sé lo que me ha sucedido pero es que esa mirada…

- ¿Qué mirada? – dijo ella.

- No tiene importancia – les dije andando hacia la salida – Me voy al coche.

Me aleje de ellos pero pude escucharles mientras andaba por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué ha pensado ese chico cuando le ha dado la mano? – preguntó mi madre a Edward.

- No le ha extrañado tanto como creía el hecho de que Nessie tuviera la mano tan caliente – dijo extrañado – Es como si se lo esperase.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – dijo ella.

- No lo sé y eso es algo que no me gusta del todo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque oculta algo, no sé el que pero no me gusta no saber la respuesta.

Se quedaron callados, ya había escuchado suficiente y no quería saber más. Bastante tenía con el hecho de que ese chico me fascinara de esa manera tan odiosa como para encima llegar a creer que él se esperaba mi piel un poco más caliente de lo normal, ni que fuera adivino.

Me acerqué hasta el coche de mi padre y descubrí a mis tíos apoyados en el Jeep de Emmett. Los cuatro me sonrieron pero yo tenía la cabeza en otra parte hasta que escuché una voz llamarme por detrás.

- Nessie, ¿has pensado lo de la excursión a Anchorage? – me preguntó sonriente Martha.

- No irá – dijo Rosalie de pronto haciendo que la chica se estremeciera un poco – Mi padre ya nos tiene muy bien informados con el tema y no es necesaria esa excursión, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

- Entiendo – dijo un poco apenada – Nos vemos entonces, adiós.

Vi como se iba con la cabeza agachada y murmurando algo como _'Que estúpida he sido'_. Al escucharla me giré a mi tía y la enfrente.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan borde? – le dije de mala manera.

- Nessie, no debes mezclarte con ellos, ya te lo dije.

- Es la única amiga que he conseguido – le dije dándome la vuelta para alcanzarla – y yo decido si voy a esa excursión, no tú.

Me marché a toda prisa hacía Martha, que se encontraba en la escalera del autobús cuando la alcancé.

- Martha – la llamé con suavidad – Perdona a mi hermana Rose, ha tenido un mal día

- Todos tenemos un mal día pero tu hermana es demasiado borde, no debería tomarla con los demás.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir y estás en tu derecho de odiarla si así quieres, no serías la primera – le dije sonriendo consiguiendo una sonrisa de su parte – Solo quería decirte que ya tienes compañera de excursión.

- No, da igual, no quiero que vengas por obligación – me dijo un poco apenada.

- No es obligación, lo hago porque nunca he estado en Anchorage, salvo en el aeropuerto. Será divertido.

- ¿Segura? – me dijo no muy convencida.

- Sí, segura.

- Muchas gracias Nessie – me dijo sonriendo.

- De nada.

- Hasta mañana.

La despedí con la mano cuando el autobús se alejaba y, en cuanto se perdido de vista me giré encontrándome los dos coches a mi lado. Subí delante, al lado de mi padre, al descubrir a mi madre y Alice en los asientos traseros.

- Así que vas a ir a Anchorage este viernes – me dijo Edward de pronto.

- Ella me lo ha pedido esta mañana y me habría negado si Rose no lo hubiese hecho de un modo tan arisco. Cuando quiere se luce.

- Se preocupa por ti – dijo él.

- Pues que no se preocupe tanto por mí, soy mayorcita para negarme por mi misma, no necesito que nadie hable por mí.

Mi padre cogió mi mano izquierda y me dio un suave beso en ella para calmarme, algo que consiguió.

- Deberíamos aprovechar e ir a esa excursión – dijo de pronto Alice – Creo que será interesante.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó mi madre - ¿Has visto algo?

- No exactamente pero lo presiento – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro de duendecillo.

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestros comentarios, gracias a uno de ellos 'Estelanna' supe de un dato de Renesmee que se me había pasado, un fallito que hubiese reflejado en el fic pero solucionado para cuando llegue el momento._

_Bueno, si os ha gustado ya sabéis, unas palabritas son siempre bien recibidas. _

_Hasta la próxima... _


	7. Capítulo 6

_Después de más de una semana, aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo de mi fic. Es un poquito más largo, espero que eso compense la espera y que sea de vuestro agrado. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, a aquellos que dejáis unas palabras, habéis sido diez (NINAHALE, has tenido mucha suerte, en el momento en que iba a subir he recibido tu review), el número va aumentado con cada capítulo nuevo, y a los que leéis en las sombras a la espera de que algún día os decidais y pulséis **'Review the story'**. _

_Como siempre..._

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Llevaba una hora despierta pero no tenía ganas de levantarme, en la cama estaba bien. Podía oír como mi familia pasaba los minutos, cada uno ensimismado en su tarea. Alice viendo un desfile en la televisión del salón mientras Rosalie veía una revista, Emmett y Jasper en la sala de juegos echando una carrera con la consola, mi padre tocando el piano mientras mi madre leía un libro sentada en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca, mi abuelo en su despacho ojeando informes y Esme en la cocina, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que hacía en ella. Miré el techo unos instantes hasta que oí el ruido de unas cacerolas y el abrir y cerrar del frigorífico. Tras unos minutos, escuché a mi madre acercarse hasta allí para preguntarle a mi abuela sobre su cometido.

- Estoy preparando un bizcocho de chocolate para Nessie – dijo ella de pronto.

- ¿Crees que querrá probarlo? – le preguntó mi madre – Nunca le ha agradado la comida. Aunque la aceptó de pequeña ahora la repele.

- Desde que era pequeña no ha vuelto a probar absolutamente nada. Tal vez ahora lo coja con otro gusto, puede que de este modo no necesite cazar tan a menudo.

- Te lo ha pedido Carlisle – dijo mi madre convencida.

- Quiere ver personalmente cómo le afecta ya que, en aquel momento, no tenía la cabeza para estudiar su evolución – dijo ella – Nessie tiene un mal recuerdo de la comida por culpa de esa fórmula preparada para bebes que hizo Carlisle cuando nació y, aunque después le dimos comida, no la ha vuelto a aceptado. Pero ahora esto es comida autentica, puede que nos dé una oportunidad.

Puse una mala cara al recordar aquel asqueroso líquido que mi abuelo intentó darme y al que me negué en rotundo, de igual modo que la comida que probé no era para saltar de la alegría. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé por la ventana por la que se observaba un radiante sol iluminando el cielo. Habíamos hecho novillos, no era día de mostrarse por el pueblo, aunque yo pasará más desapercibida que los demás, mi piel no brillaba del mismo modo que la del resto, era más conveniente quedarme en casa y apoyar la coartada del resto de la familia. Me duché y me vestí con algo fresco, hacía demasiado calor para mi gusto. Bajé las escaleras y, tras darle un beso a cada una de mis tías, me dirigí a la biblioteca en donde encontraría a mi padre tocando. Me senté a su lado y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Preparada para probar ese bizcocho de tu abuela – dijo suavemente mientras tocaba.

- No me hace mucha ilusión – dije mientras me apoyaba en él - ¿Por qué el abuelo se empeña ahora en esto?

- Solo quiere comprobar tu toleración a la comida, como sí lo hace Nahuel y sus hermanas. Le ha entrado curiosidad y quiere verlo en persona.

- Nahuel. ¿El mestizo que vino cuando tuvimos la agradable visita de los Vulturis? - pregunté retóricamente - Lo recuerdo.

- Nos comentó que podía sobrevivir solo a base de comida, aunque no lo hacía – comentó – Carlisle solo quiere averiguar si el hecho de comer hace que no necesites cazar. No tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo en ti ya que no nos permitiste seguir dándote comida.

- Vamos, que me quiere de conejillo de indias.

- No hará nada que no quieras hacer tú, eres libre de elegir.

- Es decir, que si no quiero bizcocho…

- Tu abuela lo está preparando para ti – me dijo mirándome – Por lo menos deberías probarlo.

- Genial, hazme sentir culpable por no querer comer de eso.

Oí una suave risa de mi padre y, tras ver cómo me miraba con ese cariño, le di un beso y me dirigí a la cocina en donde estaban mi abuela y mi madre.

- Buenos días cariño – dijo Esme sonriente mientras sacaba del horno el dichoso bizcocho que a simple vista tenía buen aspecto y no olía tan mal.

- Esta bien, comeré un trozo de eso – le dije – pero ahora no, no tengo ganas.

- Nadie te va a obligar a comer si no lo deseas – dijo mi madre – Cuando tú quieras será el momento adecuado, no antes.

- Vale.

Salí de la casa y me quedé en la orilla del arroyo observando el correr del agua, presentía que ese día iba a ser aburrido.

- Nessie, ven a jugar con nosotros – dijo Emmett desde el interior de la casa sin elevar la voz – Te voy a dar una paliza, renacuaja.

- Eso ya se verá.

* * *

Habíamos estado media hora en el autobús y aún nos quedaba por lo menos otra hora más de viaje por culpa de un grupo de listos que decidieron montaron pelea. Al final me había sentado al lado de Martha para que no la sentaran con una de esas cursis animadoras insoportables, como ella las llamaba, aunque yo pensaba que no todas debían ser así hasta que vi con mis propios ojos a lo que se refería. Podía ser que en el mundo hubiese una animadora que fuera buena persona, en nuestro instituto no era así. Mis padres y mis tíos, los cuatro aún cuando Rosalie en un principio se había opuesto a acompañarnos, decidieron sentarse al final del autobús cuando nos subimos y, al ver que Alice me hacía una seña, les seguí sin rechistar sabiendo que algo había visto. No me equivocaba, a medio camino montaron una bronca en los primeros asientos y todo porque una animadora le había puesto ojitos a un pobre chico y uno de los jugadores de fútbol empezó la pelea, celoso de que miraran a su novia. Así que, tras no conseguir el profesor detenerles, el autobús tuvo que parar en un área de servicio para poder solucionar el problema. Consecuencia, estar sentados en la cafetería a la espera de que decidieran si regresábamos a Wasilla o, por el contrario, continuábamos a Anchorage, pero gracias a Alice, sabíamos que la excursión continuaría. Tras media hora de espera, volvimos a subir tras hacer selección y la mitad de los alumnos regresaban al instituto por mal comportamiento en el otro autobús. Martha, tras ver que mandaban a su hermano al instituto sin que tuviese culpa, decidió regresar con ellos dejándome sola, que se le iba a hacer. Fui hasta el final del autobús y me senté delante de mis padres, que tenían a Emmett y Rosalie en los asientos de al lado, y yo al lado de mis tíos, rodeada como de costumbre. Me puse los cascos mientras miraba por el cristal el paisaje esperando a que nos pusiésemos en marcha.

- Señor Wood, siéntese al lado de la señorita Cullen, es el único sitio que queda libre – escuché que decía la profesora.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al saber que se refería a mí, era la única Cullen que se sentaba sola, para mi desgracia. Escuché como se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado.

- Hola – me dijo cuando me quite mis auriculares.

- Hola – le contesté – ¿Ahora vas a estar a mi lado a cada paso que dé?

- No he sido yo el que ha provocado la pelea – me dijo sonriendo – Pero ha sido positivo, nos hemos quitado de encima a todos esos engreídos jugadores de futbol y a sus amigas con derecho a roce, supongo que sabes que me refiero a las rubias descerebradas.

- Lo había supuesto – le contesté posando mi vista en la ventana.

- Yo creo que queda una rubia descerebrada por aquí – dijo el chico que se sentaba delante de nosotros, uno de los amigos de Wood, con un poco de sorna apoyado de rodillas en su asiento y con los brazos en el reposacabezas, mientras miraba en dirección a mi tía.

Noté como Emmett se removía en su asiento pero no hizo ningún movimiento, de igual modo que Rosalie que, aunque había oído como gruñía, tampoco había hecho nada.

- Puede que mi hermana sea prepotente, egoísta y muy egocéntrica, puede ser lo que tú quieras, menos una descerebrada. Mi hermana les da mil vueltas a todas las que estamos aquí.

-¿A ti también? – me dijo sonriendo el odioso de su amigo.

- A mí también – le contesté – Será mejor que te des la vuelta, te sientes correctamente en tu asiento y hagas como que no estamos antes de que mi hermano Emmett te estampe contra el cristal por insultar a su novia.

- No le tengo miedo a ese…

- Ya basta Matt – dijo de golpe Christian – Deja de incordiar.

- ¿La vas a defender? – le preguntó pero no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada.

Vi como se sentaba después de mirar con mala cara al chico que se sentaba a mi lado y murmuraba para sí.

- Gracias – le susurré.

- No creo que tenga derecho a meterse con alguien que no conoce.

Le sonreí y volví la vista a la carretera mientras él leía una revista de coches.

El trayecto restante hasta la cuidad se me hizo bastante corto y en menos de lo esperado ya estábamos en el hospital. Me llegó un olor desquiciante, olor a desinfectante, nada más bajar del autobús. Era demasiado fuerte y hacía que me quemara la nariz, pero se podía soportar. No entendía como mi abuelo podía resistir ese olor todos los días, sería la costumbre y el hecho de que adorara su trabajo.

- Atended un momento – dijo el profesor cuando estábamos todos en la puerta del gran edificio blanco – Quiero que vayáis por parejas, no os separéis de vuestro compañero en ningún momento, no quiero después problemas. La conferencia empieza en diez minutos, así que seguidme sin armar escándalo, esto es un hospital no un parque de recreo.

'_Genial, tendría que estar con Christian toda la excursión. Gracias Martha por abandonarme'_ – pensé mientras entrabamos en el edificio. Los pasillos eran de un blanco impoluto y eso hacía el lugar realmente agobiante, llevaba dos minutos allí y ya necesitaba salir por la puerta. Llegamos a la gran sala, completamente recubierta por paneles de madera, y nos sentamos donde se nos asigno a casa persona. Mi familia fue a parar al otro lado de la sala, lo que me inquieto un poco por quedarme sola con Wood pero, al mismo tiempo, alegrándome por la situación. La conferencia comenzó a la hora prevista y, con solo diez minutos de explicación, ya estaba completamente aburrida. Miré a Christian que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

- Oye, necesito salir un momento – le dije a Wood – Ahora vuelvo.

Asintió para darme a conocer que me había oído y salí de la sala lo más rápido que pude. Me acerqué al baño y me quedé unos instantes delante del espejo, mirando un punto indefinido del cristal, absorta en mis pensamientos. Tras diez minutos perdiendo el tiempo, salí del baño encontrándome a Wood apoyado en la pared, justo enfrente de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté acercándome - ¿Por qué no estás en la conferencia?

- Quería comprobar que no te habías perdido – dijo sonriendo – y porque esa conferencia es aburridísima, necesitaba tomar el aire.

- Ya veo, pero estar en este pasillo no es tomar el aire. Este ambiente está cargadísimo.

- Son los productos que utilizan para que todo este esterilizado – comentó – Ven, hay un jardín en la parte trasera del edificio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El año pasado vinimos a hacer unos cuestionarios a los pacientes sobre la estancia en un hospital, un trabajo para psicología. Pasé aquí un día entero, investigué.

Me llevó hasta el jardín que me había comentado y descubrí a algunos pacientes en silla de ruedas, otros con el gotero, tomando un poco el aire en la pequeña zona verde de la que disponían. Nos sentamos en un banco de madera, cada uno con la vista en un sitio diferente, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Vi a una niña correr alegremente seguida de una mujer joven, seguramente su madre, mientas la llamaba con ternura.

- Cariño, el doctor Cullen nos espera – dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome.

Me levanté del banco, haciendo que Christian posara la vista en mí, y me acerqué a la mujer.

- Disculpe, ¿ha dicho que el doctor Cullen está aquí? – pregunté con amabilidad cuando llegué a la mujer – ¿El doctor Carlisle Cullen?

- Sí, está llevando la recuperación de mi hija de una operación – dijo ella mientras cogía a su hija en brazos - ¿Le conoce?

- Es mi padre, pero no sabía que había venido a Anchorage – dije más para mí que para ella – Gracias.

Me acerqué a Christian despacio y me volví a sentar a su lado.

- El doctor Cullen – dijo de pronto - ¿Tu padre?

- Sí, al parecer está aquí.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – me dijo un poco temeroso.

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

- Eres adoptada.

- Eso no es una pregunta.

- Me preguntaba, ¿tus padres no se mosquearon un poco cuando vieron que tus hermanos se juntaban entre ellos? Es extraño.

- Es extraño porque todos nos ven como hermanos pero entre nosotros no lo somos salvo yo con Edward y Emmett, o Jasper con Rosalie, y Alice con Bella, pero entre ellos no son nada, por lo que nadie se enfadó cuando se fueron formando las parejas. Mis padres solo desean lo mejor para nosotros siete, es su único deseo, que seamos felices y juntos lo son aún más.

- Sois muchos, ¿no es agobiante vivir con tanta gente?

- Somos una familia y estamos muy unidos, estamos bien – dije sonriendo – De todos modos nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que cada uno tenga su espacio bien definido y no sea molestado cuando se quiera estar solo.

Vi que quería preguntar pero no lo hacía.

- ¿Hay algo más por lo que sientas curiosidad?

- Estaba pensando en que te sientes incomoda en un sitio como este.

- Es el olor y la tristeza que ronda en este lugar.

- Conozco un sitio en el que te darán igual – me dijo mientras se levantaba – Ven.

Subimos hasta la quinta planta en donde empecé a oír más ruido del normal. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor me encontré la planta de pediatría, en donde se encontraban los más pequeños.

- Los niños son un buen modo de pasar el tiempo cuando se viene a un hospital, esta es la planta más alegre que te puedes encontrar aquí – me dijo sonriente.

Me llevó hasta un mirador que daba a una sala de juegos en donde unas enfermeras jugaban con unos niños. Sonreían mientras jugaban con los objetos o dibujando en sus cuadernos. Me ensimisme en ellos hasta que noté que alguien tiraba de mi chaqueta.

- ¿Eres un ángel? – me dijo un niño rubio que llevaba una escayola en la pierna.

- ¿Qué?

- Un ángel, muchos niños de aquí dicen que algunas veces vienen ángeles para llevarles al cielo, ¿eres tú mi ángel?

Sonreí antes de ponerme a su altura.

- Dime, ¿tú crees que debería venir un ángel a por ti? ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

- Yo creo que si un ángel viniese a por mí, me iría con él para que me llevara a volar por el cielo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunté con cariño.

- Me caí de la bici y me rompí la pierna – dijo mientras me enseñaba orgulloso la escayola – Me operaron y hoy me han dejado levantarme de la cama.

- Si los médicos te han dejado levantarte eso significa que te estás recuperando, por lo que no creo que venga un ángel por ti todavía.

- Es una pena.

- ¿Por qué? – dije sorprendida por su contestación.

- Porque querría que un ángel tan hermoso como tú fuera el que viniese a por mí – dijo sonriendo – El niño o la niña a por quien hayas venido es muy afortunado.

- Michael, deja de molestar y ven a jugar con los demás - dijo una enfermera situada a unos metros de nosotros.

- ¡Voy! – dijo alegremente - Ha sido un placer conocerte, ángel.

Miré incrédula al niño mientras se marchaba ayudado por sus muletas hasta el final del pasillo.

- Ha pensado lo mismo que yo – dijo Christian de repente.

- ¿Qué soy la muerte que viene a llevarse a los niños moribundos? – le pregunté enfocando mi vista en él.

- No, que eres tan hermosa que se te podría confundir con un ángel – dijo de golpe antes de continuar andando por el pasillo.

En ese momento, tras decirme esas palabras, sentí toda la sangre en mi cara. Seguro que si me miraba en un espejo comprobaría estar más roja que un tomate, era algo odioso que me sonrojara por cualquier cosa pero eso no había sido cualquier cosa, me había alabado de un modo apabullante y yo no lo esperaba en ningún momento. Baje mi vista al suelo hasta que sentí su mirada en mí, la levanté de golpe y me encontré con sus ojos, me llamaban demasiado esos ojos negros. Le alcancé en unos segundos y continuamos andando por la planta hasta que llegamos a la zona de los prematuros. Nos quedamos mirando las incubadoras unos minutos hasta que sentí la presencia de mi abuelo a unos metros de mí.

- Nessie – me llamo de pronto – ¿No deberías estar en una conferencia?

- Papá, hola – me acerqué a él y le abracé con cariño mientras él me daba un beso en la frente – Nos escapamos, era demasiado aburrido.

- ¿Nos? – preguntó él curiosos.

- Si – dije sonrojándome de nuevo, lo había notado, seguro - Él es Christian Wood, mi compañero de excursión.

- Ya veo – dijo dándole la mano – Encantado Christian.

- Lo mismo digo, doctor Cullen.

- No es que os este echando, chicos – dijo mi abuelo – pero habéis venido a una charla y deberías estar allí.

- Esta bien, papá – dije sonriendo – Ya nos vamos.

Subimos al ascensor tras despedirnos de mi abuelo. Se me había hecho bastante extraño el llamarle _'papá'_, pero había que disimular. Tras unos minutos en los que me maravillé solo observando su rostro, entramos en la sala de conferencias con sigilo para no llamar la atención, algo que conseguimos salvo con mi familia, los cuales siguieron como si no me hubieran visto salvo por dos que no dejaron de mirarme hasta que me senté en mi lugar. Edward y Rosalie se estaban pasando tres pueblos con su maldita insistencia de tenerme en su mira todo el día. Cinco minutos después de sentarnos, la charla finalizó y empezaron a salir todos en avalancha mientras nosotros dos esperábamos a que se despejara la zona. Nos dieron una hora de descanso antes de continuar con una visita por los laboratorios del hospital, algo que no veía muy interesante pero que formaba parte de la salida. Me marché con Wood tras ofrecerme volver al jardín con la atenta mirada de seis pares de ojos demasiados conocidos por mí. Vi como mi madre detenía a Edward y Rosalie para que me dejaran y se lo agradecí en voz baja, supe que me había oído cuando me contestó con un_ 'luego me cuentas' _antes de que atravesara la puerta. Nos sentamos de nuevo en el banco de madera mientras los demás se iban a la cafetería a almorzar.

- ¿Seguro que no te apetece comer algo?

- Estoy bien, de verdad – le contesté sonriendo.

Pasé mi vista por la zona, en ese momento estaba despejado, pero sentí su mirada de nuevo clavada en mí.

- Vuelves a hacerlo – le dije con una sonrisa mientras posaba mi vista en él.

- Lo siento, es algo que no puedo evitar.

- Muy bien, como tú no puedes evitar el mirarme, me compensarás.

- ¿Cómo? – me contestó él siguiéndome el juego.

- Contestando mis preguntas.

- Esta bien, ¿qué quieres saber? – me dijo girando su cuerpo quedando completamente de frente a mí.

- Háblame de tu familia.

- Eso no es una pregunta.

- Vale, ¿tienes padres, cierto?

- Sí – me dijo intentando no reír – pero casi nunca les veo ya que no se mudaron conmigo, asuntos de trabajo.

- ¿En qué trabajan?

- Mi padre es el director general de una empresa, mi madre hace su papel de esposa.

- ¿Y hermanos, tienes?

- No, soy hijo único.

- Entonces, ¿vives solo aquí?

- Se podría decir que sí, aunque unos amigos de mi padre se deja ver por aquí de vez en cuando para comprobar que sigo con vida.

Me reí sin proponérmelo, estaba bien a su lado, me sentía feliz.

- Y tú, ¿cuánto hace que vives con el doctor Cullen y su esposa?

- Siempre he vivido con ellos.

- ¿Y tus padres biológicos?

Me tocaba mentirle, odiaba mentir pero o lo hacía o todo se iba al traste. Era a eso a lo que se refería Rosalie, no mezclarse, proteger a la familia, pero yo no hacía nada malo, solo hablaba con un amigo, aunque me tocaría mentir en la mitad de las preguntas, como en esta.

- No sé nada de mis padres biológicos.

- ¿Y tus hermanos nunca te han contado nada?

- No, que yo sepa no recuerdan nada, solo tienen uno y dos años más que yo, éramos pequeños cuando nos quedamos solos.

- Lo siento, no quería sacar este tema – dijo un poco apenado.

- No, no has sido tú – le dije sonriendo para quitarle importancia, de todos modos era mentira – Yo he sido la primera por preguntar sobre la familia y si he de contarte algo sobre la mía te diré que es la mejor familia que una chica como yo querría tener – me sonrió de nuevo, me derretía solo con esa sonrisa suya – Pregunto yo. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

- Me mude el año pasado. Era el último en llegar al instituto hasta que aparecisteis vosotros.

- De modo que pasaron los cotilleos de ti a mí, que bien – dije con sorna haciendo que volviera a reír.

- No hay nada que cotillear de mí.

- Siempre hay algo de lo que cotillear y si no lo hay se inventa.

Me acarició con ternura la mejilla y me quedé mirando sus ojos. Sin darme cuenta estaba demasiado cerca de él, demasiado, y cuando solo estábamos a un par de centímetros el uno del otro, vi como se apartaba de golpe y volvía a su postura inicial.

- ¿Vamos a por algo de beber?

- Va... vale – le contesté en un susurro.

Nos acercamos a la cafetería y vi a mi familia sentada en un lateral, como siempre, charlando. Mientras Christian fue a pedir algo yo me dirigí a ellos.

- ¿Te diviertes? – me preguntó Alice muy sonriente.

- La verdad es que sí – le contesté igual de contenta que ella – He visto a Carlisle antes.

- Lo sabemos, nos ha comentado que te ha encontrado con tu amigo en vuestra escapada – me dijo Emmett igual de sonriente que Alice.

- La charla era demasiado aburrida.

- Yo la secundo – dijo Jasper de repente.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo de repente mi padre – No desaparezcas sin decirnos a dónde vas.

- No voy a perderme, solo necesitaba tomar el aire, nada más.

- Nessie – dijo reprochante.

- Esta bien, no volveré a irme sin decir nada – dije pasando mi vista a mi madre – Pero dile que no me voy a quebrar, no soy de cristal.

- Lo sabemos Renesmee – me dijo mi madre sonriendo – Tu amigo te espera.

- Luego nos vemos – dije mientras posaba mi vista en él, esperándome al lado de la puerta.

Me acerqué a él y vi que llevaba dos refrescos.

- Te dije que no necesitaba nada – le dije en voz baja.

- Todos necesitan beber algo, te vas a deshidratar.

Miré con una mueca el vaso de plástico que portaba un líquido de color amarillo limón.

- Es limonada, espero que sea de tu agrado.

- Bueno – le dije arrastrando la palabra. Que iba a decirle, que no sabía que sabor tenía porque nunca la había probado, no era una buena idea comentarle eso.

Nos pusimos a andar por los alrededores mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida. Le eché coraje y descubrí que, aunque tenía un sabor agrio y dulce a la vez, estaba sabroso. Sin darme cuenta me bebí de un sorbo la mitad del vaso, a lo que Christian sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- La que no tenía sed – dijo casi entre risas.

- Es que está buena.

- Es cierto – dijo antes de levantar la vista – Creo que nos llaman.

Me giré y descubrí al profesor reuniendo de nuevo a los alumnos.

- Vamos.

- Espera, aún tengo más preguntas.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacernos preguntas mutuamente.

Sonreí a su contestación antes de dirigirnos hacía el grupo que había al final del pasillo. Deseé que lo que me había dicho se hiciera realidad y tuviera todas las oportunidades que quisiese para saciar mi curiosidad.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué os parece? _

_Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado perder unos segundos y darme una opinión, todas las palabras son bien recibidas. Intentaré no demorarme en subir el siguiente capítulo, aunque la semana se presenta difícil._

_Todos aquellos que esta noche celebráis CARNAVAL, divertios muchísimo y disfutar de la noche. Yo, un año más, me quedo con las ganas de disfrazarme U.U _

_Hasta otra ^-^_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Hola de nuevo ^-^_

_Después de una semana de espera, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Como ya es habitual, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leéis, a los que me dejáis unas palabritas, siempre tan bien recibidas, y los que leéis entre las sombras. _

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Después de la excursión a Anchorage, mi relación con Christian se iba afianzando. Pasaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo, haciéndonos preguntas el uno al otro para pasar el rato. Me encantaba escuchar su voz, era como una melodía suave que me alegraba el día y hacia que me olvidara del resto. Las clases de _'biología'_, ya divertidas de por sí, se habían convertido en mis favoritas, dejando en un segundo puesto mi tan amada _'literatura'_. Aunque me costaba abrirme con él en clase debido a la presencia de mis padres, mi complicidad con mi madre y el hecho de que ella consiguiera aplacar el mal genio de mi padre en esos momentos, hacía que pudiese ser lo más natural posible con Christian en esos instantes. Me hizo gracia que me comentara en una ocasión el hecho de que atribuyera a celos de hermano mayor el comportamiento de Edward en ciertas ocasiones, pero más gracia me hacía el pensar que se debía más bien a celos paternos y que sí Christian supiese de la situación, habría salido huyendo hacía bastante tiempo.

Volvía a ser jueves y mi primera clase era biología. Entré en clase seguida de Edward y Bella que se sentaron en sus sitios mientras sonreían por un comentario de mi madre. Él estaba sentado en su asiento habitual, alegrándome con esa sonrisa suya que me derretía, me acerqué a su lado y me senté.

- Hola ángel – dijo haciendo que riera.

- Tengo una nueva pregunta – dije sabiendo que faltaban unos minutos antes de que el profesor diera comienzo – Me quedé con la duda el otro día y no lo recordaba.

- Muy bien, dispara – dijo centrando su atención completamente en mí.

- ¿Dónde viviste antes de mudarte aquí?

- En… Italia.

- Eh… - me quede sorprendida, esperaba algo un poco más cercano.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Italia? – le pregunté sorprendida - ¿No eres americano?

- No, no lo soy – me dijo sin apartar la vista de mí – Pero tengo la nacionalidad americana desde hace unos años, así que sí me puedo considerar americano, aunque realmente no lo siento.

Le sonreí respondiéndome él con una suave risa cuando entró el profesor al aula.

- Buenos días chicos – dijo animado –Sentaros en vuestros sitios, hoy haremos una clase práctica.

- Estupendo – susurré.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de las clases prácticas? – me dijo cerca de mi oído haciendo que notara su respiración a escasos centímetros de mí – Creía que tenias más preguntas que hacerme.

- Y las tengo – dije volviendo mi vista a él.

- Chicos, os he dejado en casa mesa unas muestras de las fases de la mitosis. Vuestra práctica consiste en catalogarlas y ordenarlas, supone un diez por ciento de la nota final. Por favor, esforzaros.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno después de haber escuchado al profesor ya que, al parecer, todos los institutos del país hacían exactamente lo mismo en clase y mi padre había repetido lo mismo una y otra vez desde hacía décadas.

- _¿Te gusta la lluvia?_ (*****) – escuché de pronto la suave voz de mi padre dirigiéndose a mi madre.

Empecé a reírme en voz muy baja para no llamar la atención, conocía esa frase. Mi madre me había hablado sobre ese momento, cobraba importancia en su vida, la primera conversación de mis padres y a Edward solo se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el tiempo. No era un buen modo de romper el hielo, pero le funcionó.

- Yo también quiero reírme – escuché de pronto la voz de Christian a mi lado.

- Estaba pensado en mis hermanos, no es importante.

- Parece que se divierten – me dijo al girar su vista a ellos y descubrirles muy sonrientes – Por primera vez tu hermano no tiene su mirada en nosotros.

- Aprovecharé mi tiempo sin vigilancia – le dije mientras cogía el microscopio.

Tras terminar la clase, nos escabullimos antes de que mi padre me dijera nada y fuimos al exterior, en donde nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Al otro lado de las pistas se encontraban las animadoras ensayando sus coreografías mientras el equipo de futbol entrenaba.

- Se están saltando las clases para entrenar, ¿eso está permitido?

- Dentro de dos fines de semana se juega un partido contra el equipo del instituto del pueblo vecino. Causa expectación cada año, existe mucha rivalidad – me dijo sin apartar la vista del campo.

- No me gusta el futbol, no creo que me pase por aquí – dije en voz baja.

- Entonces… - dudó un instante antes de continuar – si no quieres venir esa tarde, me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.

- ¿Ir contigo? – pregunté extrañada.

- Conozco un sitio cerca de aquí, te gustará, suelo ir a menudo a despejarme de todo.

- Claro, me encantaría – le dije animada.

El viaje de vuelta a casa se estaba haciendo eterno y demasiado silencioso para mi gusto. Volvía a ir en el coche con mis padres y en esta ocasión no decían absolutamente nada, me harté del silencio.

- Vale, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – dije de pronto sin apartar la vista del exterior.

- Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros – dijo mi padre demasiado serio.

- Edward… – dijo mi madre.

- Tu amigo Christian, no me da confianza – dijo de golpe – Oculta algo.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté – Papá, es un humano. ¿Qué puede ocultar que nos perjudique?

- No lo sé – dijo confuso – Pero el hecho de que oculte algo tan recónditamente en su pensamiento me hace pensar que no es algo bueno.

- Tú puedes leer todo lo que quieras de la mente de los demás.

- Solo lo que ellos están pensando en el momento.

- ¿Y cómo puedes entonces saber que te oculta algo si no lo piensa? – dije levantando un poco la voz.

- No me preocupa lo que leo sino lo que no puedo leer – me dijo - Da demasiadas vueltas en su mente, como si quisiera opacar otras ideas, como si quisiera ocultar algo.

- ¿Y por qué iba a ocultar algo en su propia mente si se supone que nadie puede invadir ese espacio personal? – le dije un poco mosqueada – Él no sabe que lees la mente, ni él ni nadie, así que no tiene mucho sentido.

- No intento convencerte, sé de lo que hablo.

- De lo que hablas es de que estás celoso de que tenga un amigo.

- Renesmee – dijo mi madre para impedirme continuar por lo que pudiese decir.

- No, mamá, debe entenderlo – dije acercándome hacia ellos para que nos viéramos las caras – No soy una niña, papá. Siempre estará ahí tu instinto protector, pero Christian es mi amigo y me gustaría que aceptaras ese hecho, creo que deberías confiar en mí.

- Confío en ti

- Si, ya…

- Pero desconfío de los demás – dijo serio.

Me callé, no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Edward – dijo mi madre de pronto – Nos ha demostrado que es madura para tomar sus decisiones, no puedes obligarla a no tener amigos, necesita tener vida social.

- Son humanos.

- Yo también lo era y, en contra de lo que algunos querían, luchaste por mí – dijo acariciando su mano – Deja que ella viva su vida.

Vi como se quedaban mirándose el uno al otro con esa ternura que a veces me era incómoda pero soportable. Me senté erguida en mi sitio pegando la espalda en el respaldo de mi asiento, dejándoles intimidad, y, mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla, me perdí en mi música.

Esme estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mirando entretenida una revista y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso que recibió gustosa. Me senté a su lado quedándonos en silencio un momento hasta que noté como giraba su rostro y fijaba su vista en mí.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté en un susurro - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- Sí – dijo sonriendo – Tienes cara de querer probar algo que he preparado.

Puse mala cara dos segundos hasta que vi como arrugaba el ceño.

- Abuela…

- ¿Sabes dónde está el bizcocho de la semana pasada? – preguntó con su rostro serio pero ese brillo en sus ojos que la delataban.

- Pero…

- Solo quiero que lo pruebes – dijo sacando un plato de su costado – y me digas que opinas.

Cogí el plato no con mucho ánimo y lo miré indecisa pasando mi vista del plato a la cara de mi abuela un par de veces.

- Oh, vamos Nessie – dijo dándome un tenedor – Solo es tarta de manzana, te encantara.

Me lo llevé a la boca después de mirar el trocito que sujetaba el tenedor y, pensando que la limonada me había gustado y esto podía correr la misma suerte, lo saboreé. Tenía un sabor delicioso y, por una vez, decidí no pensar mucho en mi testarudez con la comida, estaba bueno. Mi abuela me miró sonriente pero decidí que con la mitad era suficiente.

- Pero Nessie…

- No tientes a la suerte abuela – dije sonriente levantándome del sofá – Mañana más.

- Por lo menos he conseguido que la pruebes y sé que te ha gustado – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara.

Subí a mi habitación tras hacer un poquito más feliz a mi abuela por haber comido su experimento de tarta y, tras dejar mis cosas encima de mi cama y sentarme en mi mesa, encendí mi ordenador para comprobar si había ocurrido algo interesante en el mundo que mereciese unos minutos de mi tiempo. Después de iniciarse el sistema me llegó el típico sonido que anunciaba un mensaje nuevo, un correo que hacía tiempo había dejado de esperar.

'_No puedo hacerte sino el vacío, Nessie. Es el único modo en el que puedo aceptar que me has abandonado. No me alegro por el hecho de que estés alegre, no porque no quiera que lo seas, al contrario, es lo que más deseo en este mundo, tu felicidad, pero albergaba la esperanza de que esa situación no se diera, que sintieras la necesidad de volver a Forks, de volver a mi lado. Te echo de menos, te echaré de menos, pero en este momento necesito no saber de ti, no quiero saber nada de ti. Necesito olvidar…' _

Dos lágrimas surcaron mi cara en el momento en el que leí la última línea, aquellas palabras que me decían que había perdido algo importante, a mi mejor amigo. Durante unos instantes me paré a pensar en nuestra despedida, si es que se podía llamar así a lo que sucedió en aquel momento. Recordé su insistencia porque me quedara, recordé sus palabras, tan egoístas, tan llenas de rencor, como si mi decisión fuera aberrante, como si solo existiese él en mi vida y no hubiese otras cosas en las que pensar. Él había dicho: _'No esperes que las cosas sigan igual si algún día decides regresar por aquí, porque no será así.' _Ahora lo veía, si me iba él haría lo posible por olvidarme. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no podía aceptar, como mi amigo que era, que me marchara de su lado por el bien de mi familia? La respuesta era sencilla, porque quería algo más, porque al final su imprimación hacía mí le había llevado a enamorarse de mí, porque ya no me veía como su amiga, esa era la razón de peso por la que no había aceptado mi decisión, esa era la razón por la que había perdido los estribos en ese último momento, por ver que no podía hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Mi teoría, aunque no muy creída todavía por mí misma, tenía su sentido y explicaba casi todo lo que había sucedido. Conocía que podía darse, no se sabía con exactitud cómo funcionaba la imprimación, aunque algunos de la manada lo había sufrido, cada uno de ellos lo sentía de un modo distinto, no tenia porque reflejar únicamente amor, pasión, deseo, como cualquier pareja, podía ser que solo fueran amigos, que solo existiera una amistad entre los dos afectados, era mi caso, o eso creía hasta que me paré a pensarlo con detenimiento, pero ahora cobraba su sentido. Jake estaba enamorado de mí, esa era la explicación, pero yo no lo estaba de él, solo era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Me quedé sentada unos minutos más intentando asimilar mis pensamientos respecto al tema hasta que caí en la cuenta de que solo una persona podría ayudarme. Me encaminé escaleras arriba y toqué la puerta de mis padres antes de entrar, más que nada por precaución. Escuché como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta y me abría con calma.

- Cariño – dijo contenta - ¿Estaba buena la tarta?

Levanté mi vista del suelo y mi madre notó, al mirarme a los ojos, que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo mi madre suavemente.

- Necesito hablar con papá – le contesté mientras internaba mi vista en el dormitorio y le encontraba sentado en el diván negro que había cerca de la cristalera con un libro en la mano.

- Me voy al jardín a… observar cómo crecen los árboles – dijo mi madre sonriendo – Luego volveré.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y atravesó la puerta cerrándola con sigilo detrás de ella. Mi padre había dejado el libro en la estantería y se había sentado completamente erguido en el largo sillón. Palmeó la superficie libre del asiento para que me sentara a su lado. Me acerqué y me senté de modo que estaba completamente de frente a él, colocándome en el lugar en donde se situarían las piernas si te sentaras correctamente en el sillón. Vi como centraba toda su atención en mí pero no me atreví a dar el primer paso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me dijo él para romper el hielo.

- Tú sabes la razón por la que Jacob insistía tanto en que me quedara en Forks, ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Pensé que habías dejado de darle vueltas al tema.

- Y lo había hecho, hasta que me ha escrito – le dije en un susurro – He sacado conclusiones ahora que me he puesto a pensar en ello fríamente.

- Y crees hacer dado con la respuesta – me dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Tú conoces la razón – dije convencida.

- No te voy a contar en que pensaba Jacob si eso es lo que quieres.

- Me ayudaría a entenderle.

- No soy yo quien te tiene que dar las respuestas – dijo levantándose de mi lado – Él tiene que tomar la decisión de contarte lo que quiera, yo no voy a hablarte de él por él.

- ¿No me lo quieres contar porque quieres alejarme de él?

- Hace unos cuantos años me di cuenta de que si tenía que ocurrir algo entre vosotros yo no era quien para impedirlo, aunque sea tu padre, tienes derecho a vivir tu vida.

- Sin embargo, en lo que respecta a Christian…

- Eso es distinto – me dijo mirándome – Es humano, no me lo esperaba. La posibilidad de que tuvieses algo con Jacob lleva ahí dieciséis años, la posibilidad de que tengas algo con Christian lleva en el ambiente menos de un mes, necesito asimilarlo.

- ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que yo pienso en Christian de ese modo?

- Lo sé – me dijo sonriente, entonces me enojé, solo un poco.

- Prometiste que no me leerías.

- Y no lo he hecho, no lo necesito - me dijo acercándose a mí y posando su mano en mi barbilla para que le mirase – Eres mi hija, te conozco.

- No te gusta Christian – le dije.

- No me da confianza, algo que deseo para ti – dijo volviendo a sentarse a mi lado – Una vez que descubra lo que oculta, una vez que vea que no es nada malo, entonces le daré una oportunidad.

- Algo es algo – le dije sonriendo – Pero solo es mi amigo, así que deja las miraditas que le echas, a veces das miedo.

- Parece que no lo suficiente.

- Papá, confía en mí – le dije – No le conoces, es una buena persona.

- ¿No se suponía que habías venido a hablar de Jacob? – me dijo de pronto.

- Me has dado la respuesta – le dije levantándome – La razón es simple, su imprimación se desarrolló del todo, se enamoró de mí.

Le oí suspirar.

- Pero yo no le amó papá – le dije mirándole – Es mi mejor amigo, es lo máximo que puede recibir de mí. Solo espero que un día lo entienda pero de momento le voy a dar lo que me ha pedido.

- ¿Y qué es? – me dijo él curioso.

- Que le deje en paz, quiere olvidarse de mí – le dije susurrando – Me duele, pero si es lo que quiere, se lo daré.

Me dirigí a la puerta y llamé a mi madre en voz baja, pero antes de irme me giré.

- Oye papá…

- Dime.

- Él, Christian, me ha invitado a ir el próximo viernes a un lugar cerca de aquí – dije agachando la cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo – Le he dicho que sí.

- ¿El próximo viernes? – dijo acercándose a mí – ¿El día del partido?

- Le comenté que no me gustaba el fútbol, que no me pasaría por allí y me dijo que, si yo quería, me llevaría a un lugar que me gustaría.

- Adoro cuando te sonrojas – dijo alzando mi rostro para observarme – Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando era humana.

- ¿Te parece bien que vaya?

- No estoy del todo de acuerdo – dijo antes de levantar su vista y posarla en mi madre, que se encontraba detrás de nosotros – Pero le prometí a tu madre que te permitiría tener vida social. Si tú quieres ir, me parece bien.

- Gracias papá – le dije dándole un abrazo.

* * *

- ¿Por qué estás tardando tanto? – dijo una voz seria, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Prefiero hacerlo con calma, ganarme su confianza poco a poco.

- Lo único que te pido es que consigas que ella venga a mí, y ya sabes como hacerlo.

- Lo sé, no le defraudaré maestro.

- Eso espero.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, pero antes de nada_:

(*****)_ – Una anotación respecto a esta frase -**¿Te gusta la lluvia?**- Yo me inclino más por el libro para sacar las frases que me interesan. Sin embargo, para esta conversación, la primera frase utilizada en el libro no me llamaba, la utilizada en la película daba el matiz que yo quería, por eso utilicé esa. Solo quería señalarlo. Para el que no lo sepa, esa frase fue la primera con la que Edward comenzó una conversación con Bella, después del saludo y decirle su nombre._

_Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, si queréis resolver dudas o simplemente decirme cualquier cosa, solo dejadme un review, siempre son bien recibidos. _

_Besos y hasta la próxima.._.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Hola ^-^ _

_De nuevo otra semanita más, esta mucho más llevadera que las anteriores, y vamos con un nuevo capítulo. Antes de que empecéis a leer, agradecer, como siempre, a todos aquellos que dejáis vuestros reviews. El número aumenta con cada actualización y eso anima y da energías para escribir en cuanto se tiene un momento libre y la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada. Así pues, **GRACIAS a todos** los que leéis, a los que dejáis un comentario tras la lectura, y a los que leéis entre las sombras. _

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra los cristales del instituto mientras el cielo, completamente negro, apenas daba luz creando un ambiente bastante sombrío y oscuro. La corriente eléctrica había amenazado varias veces con irse al crearse parpadeo en las bombillas y algunos alumnos entraban al edificio completamente empapados dejando un reguero de agua por donde pasaban haciendo peligroso el andar por los pasillos, provocando resbalones entre los alumnos por culpa del agua acumulada.

Intentaba marchar por el instituto sin chocarme con nadie, mirando a mi alrededor para evitar que alguien me lanzara una chaqueta calada, como le había sucedido a una chica a primera hora por culpa de un estúpido juego entre chicos, que nadie cayera de bruces ante mis pies para no caerme encima o cualquier otro estúpido capricho del destino que hiciesen que me sucediera algo antes de llegar a la cafetería.

Me acerqué al lugar en donde muchos estaban animados por la falta de algunos profesores y la posible suspensión de las clases si el clima empeoraba, y por el partido de fútbol del viernes, que tenía a muchos con un ímpetu demasiado apasionante. Me abrumó tanto jaleo, el hecho de que el ambiente estuviera tan avivado, tantas voces hablando a la vez, que me quedé en la puerta unos instantes pensando si entrar o marcharme hasta que vi la vista de mi padre puesta en mí. Entré suspirando y me fui acercando a ellos hasta que me interceptaron a mitad de camino. Esos ojos negros volvían a estar delante de mí provocándome un ligero estremecimiento y la aparición de una suave sonrisa en mi rostro.

- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – dijo alegremente - ¿Algo interesante a parte de tu repentina obsesión por terminar tus dibujos para tu clase de arte?

- No estoy obsesionada – dije mientras él ponía una cara de no estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación – Vale, puede que este un poquito interesada en terminar cuanto antes esos trabajos pero es que estoy inspirada y prefiero aprovechar ahora.

- Dejando desatendidos a los amigos – dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia la repisa en donde estaba situada la comida.

- Creo que tú eres el menos indicado para decir que esta desatendido en cuando a mi tiempo se refiere, eres quien más lo llena – dije quedándome parada a un metro de la aparador – Además, si te aburres conmigo cuando estoy ocupada tienes a tus amigos – me giré para ubicarles y les vi sentados en su mesa mirándome con una cara no muy amistosa por su parte – a los que creo capaces de tirarme por un puente para que no acaparé tu tiempo, que últimamente utilizas conmigo en lugar de usarlo con ellos.

Vi como les miraba un instante y ellos viraban la cara en otra dirección.

- Prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo a estar con ellos – dijo mientras cogía un par de manzanas – Me gusta verte dibujar, te concentras demasiado, como si quisieras que saliera del papel.

- Oye – dije dándole un suave golpe en el costado – No te metas con mi modo de inspirarme, necesito concentrarme cuando dibujo y, por cierto, tú siempre me distraes. Todavía no he conseguido terminar uno solo cuando estoy contigo y eso es frustrante muchas veces, no quiero ni imaginarme si intentara escribir algo para el taller de escritura contigo al lado.

Me miró de soslayo mientras me daba una de las manzanas que había cogido y se fue alejando hacía la puerta de salida.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de acompañarme este viernes? – dijo en la puerta, antes de salir de la zona.

- Sí, desde luego – dije sonriente – Tengo ganas de hacer algo distinto, desde que llegamos no he hecho nada que varíe mi rutina.

- Eso es porque no quieres – dijo sonriente mientras abría la puerta – Nos vemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer. Además, creo que tu hermana habría conseguido acabar conmigo hace un buen rato si las miradas matasen.

Me giré bruscamente hacia mi familia y descubrí a Rosalie con una mirada que destilaba odio posada sobre Christian.

- Ya estoy harta – susurré – Hablaré con ella.

- No importa, yo…

- No, si importa – dije un poco enfadada – Eres mi amigo, yo no cuestiono sus amistades.

- No quiero que te enfades – dijo suavemente – No me gusta cuando eso ocurre, prefiero que sonrías.

- Sonreiré cuando hable con ella – dije alejándome de él – Luego te veo.

Me acerqué no muy despacio a la mesa donde estaba mi familia y me senté al lado de Alice con un poco de brusquedad.

- Así que tienes una cita – dijo Emmett sonriendo – Como pasa el tiempo, nuestra pequeña Nessie ya es una mujercita.

- No es una cita – dije sin quitarle la vista a Rosalie – Solo vamos a… en realidad no sé a dónde pero dice que me gustará.

- Ah no, de eso nada – dijo Emmett haciendo que posara mi vista en él – Si quieres salir con él, antes tenemos que saber a dónde te lleva. No voy a permitir que te haga algo malo.

- No empieces – dije con voz cansina – Puedo defenderme sola. ¿Crees que permitiría que se propasaran conmigo? - dije haciendo que intentara rebatirme pero se lo impedí – Sabes que jamás lo permitiré.

- No lo sabes – dijo Rosalie de pronto – Crees que sabes lo que te espera pero no tienes idea de los peligros que hay en el exterior.

- Y, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa a ti conmigo? – dije mirando a mi tía.

- No me gusta ese chico.

- Lo que pasa es que es humano – dije en voz muy baja para que nadie se enterara de nuestra conversación – Y tú repeles a los humanos.

- No es el momento ni el lugar para discutir esta cuestión – dijo Edward de pronto – Se hablará en casa.

- No hay nada de qué hablar – dije enfadada levantándome de la mesa – No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Rose.

Salí de la cafetería completamente disgustada. Rosalie era como una segunda madre para mí pero desde que había mostrado interés por Christian, desde que había nacido una amistad en nosotros, se pasaba el día cuestionándome esa amistad, como si fuera una aberración, como si fuera el peor de los hechos. Tras unos metros noté como mi madre me seguía pero no tuve la intención de detenerme.

- Nessie, Ness – dijo mi madre a unos pasos de mí – Renesmee, para.

Me detuve como ella me había pedido, más que nada porque mi enfado no la involucraba y no era justo por mi parte pagarlo con ella cuando no era así.

- ¿Qué? – dije en un tono un poco brusco - ¿Vas a decirme que Rosalie tiene razón?

- No – dijo sin cavilar – Creo que eres lo suficientemente madura como para tomar tus decisiones y en cuanto a Rosalie, ella solo se preocupa por ti.

- Di más bien que se preocupa únicamente por la familia, le importa bien poco lo que yo quiera.

- Eso tampoco es – dijo mi madre un poco molesta – Rosalie teme el dolor que puede infringirte una relación, no tiene buenos recuerdos de los hombres.

- Sin embargo ella encontró a Emmett y no hay nadie mejor para demostrar que no todos los hombres son iguales. Debería darme un voto de confianza.

- Lo sé cielo, pero entiéndela.

- No Bella – dije enfadada – Ella no está molesta por el hecho de que tenga un amigo, le molesta que ese amigo sea humano, pero yo no voy a discutir esa cuestión.

- Renesmee…

- Bella, ¿tú aceptas que Christian sea mi amigo? – dije de pronto tomando desprevenida a mi madre.

- No tengo inconvenientes en que sea tu amigo, cielo, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Qué ocurrirá si te enamoras de él? – dijo sabiendo que no contestaría - ¿Qué ocurrirá si decides contarle sobre nosotros? ¿Crees que lo aceptará?

- Yo…

- No me importa que tengas amigos, por esa razón le pedí a Edward que hiciera el esfuerzo de aceptarlo, pero nosotros tenemos la mente un paso por delante a los acontecimientos y tenemos un poco de miedo al respecto.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero no aguanto la actitud de Rosalie.

- De acuerdo, hablaremos sobre esto con más calma cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿te parece? – dijo mi madre antes de alejarse por donde había venido.

- Está bien – susurré sabiendo que me oiría aunque hubiesen sido palabras inaudibles para cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Vi como se alejaba del lugar en el que me había parado y me quedé unos instantes pensando en sus palabras. Era cierto que me sentía muy a gusto con Christian, que se había convertido en alguien importante para mí y lo que más deseaba cuando llegaba al instituto era ver su rostro, escuchar su suave voz y contemplar esa sonrisa que hacía que una corriente eléctrica ascendiera por mi columna, pero de eso al hecho de que sintiera algo por él había un paso… ¿no?

Me quedé estática pensando en mis propias cavilaciones hasta que oí un estruendo en el exterior. La lluvia se hizo un poco más torrencial y el cielo se iluminaba cada pocos segundos con un nuevo relámpago antecedido de un trueno. Vi a algunos corriendo por los pasillos muy alegres y murmurando algo que no entendí, pero más bien porque no puse empeño en escucharles.

- _Atención alumnos_ – dijo de repente una mujer por el altavoz – _Debido al mal tiempo las clases se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso. Salid con orden y pasad un buen día._

'_Estupendo, lo que necesitaba, volver a casa antes de lo previsto para comenzar lo que supongo que será una pelea sin reparos'_ – pensé. Me encaminé con la cabeza gacha hasta una de las puertas laterales del instituto y, sin esperarlo, encontré a Christian apoyado en una de las taquillas.

- Parece que tenemos tiempo libre – dijo sonriéndome – Te propondría ir a pasear por el pueblo, ya que has dicho que no has hecho nada que varíe tu rutina, pero haber quien es el listo que se pone a pasear con la que está cayendo.

Me empecé a reír suavemente mientras algunos chicos pasaban a nuestro lado preparándose para salir a la calle.

- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de regresar a casa – dije un poco entristecida – Creo que voy a tener una pequeña discusión con mi hermana cuando regrese.

- No quiero que discutas con ella por mi culpa – dijo acercándose a mí – Es tu hermana, no quiero que tengas problemas por mí.

- Solo quiero que entienda, no sé porque se tiene que cerrar tanto – dije mirando al exterior – No te conoce.

- Si se comporta así cuando solo soy un amigo, no me quiero imaginar la que te espera cuando quieras presentar a un novio en tu casa – dijo sonriendo.

- Temeré cuando eso me suceda, pero de momento no pienso en ello.

Vi en la calle como los dos coches de mi familia se situaban a unos metros de la puerta. Mi tía Alice me miró para que fuera pero lo último que deseaba era regresar.

- Christian, no quiero volver a casa ahora – dije mirando hacia el coche.

- Si quieres, podemos quedarnos y hacer algo – dijo mirando en la misma dirección que yo – Luego puedo acercarte a casa, si quieres.

Le sonreí, es lo que quería oír, me había sacado del pequeño apuro. Nada más decir esas palabras vi como mi padre salió del coche y se encamino hacía mí.

- Nessie…

- Edward, ¿te importa que me quede con Christian? – dije temiendo su respuesta.

- ¿Y cómo regresarás después a casa? – dijo con una voz más suave de la que esperaba.

- Yo la acercaré a vuestra casa dentro de un rato – dijo Christian de pronto.

- No volveré tarde, Edward – dijo acariciando su brazo para llamar su atención – Te lo prometo.

- Más te vale cuidarla – dijo mi padre centrándose únicamente en Christian, con esa voz tétrica que tanto odiaba - sino tendrás una muerte muy rápida a manos de seis hermanos muy enfadados.

Me miró de soslayo y vi como me guiñaba un ojo. Eso me pasaba por comentarle que fuera un poco más suave, para hacerme rabiar había sido un poco más duro. Sonreí al ver como se subía al coche y se marchaban, y giré mi rostro para encontrar a Christian muy alegre.

- Te acaba de amenazar de muerte – dije - ¿No te preocupa?

- ¿Que tus seis hermanos vengan a por mí si no te llevo a casa de una pieza? – dijo alegre – No, sinceramente prefiero correr el riesgo de que alguno de ellos un día me pille si con eso puedo estar contigo.

- Eres demasiado temerario – dije mientras me preparaba para salir a la calle, aunque de nada me iba a servir con la que caía.

Salimos al exterior y nos subimos a su coche, un Nissan deportivo plateado. Ni conocía el modelo ni me paré a descubrirlo, más que nada porque me importaban bien poco los coches, todo lo contrario que a mi padre, y porque con la tormenta que había solo quería estar a cubierto. Me senté a toda prisa en el asiento del copiloto y me sequé la cara lo mejor que pude con la manga de mi chaqueta.

- Maldita lluvia – susurré – Ya podía parar un poco.

- Pues a mí me agrada, me gusta el olor que deja en el ambiente la tierra mojada, es relajante – dijo mientras ponía en marcha el coche - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A cualquier sitio mientras sea a cubierto.

- Conozco un sitio donde hacen el mejor helado de avellana del estado – dijo mientras salíamos del aparcamiento del instituto - ¿Te apetece?

- ¿Helado? – dije pensando en el repentino interés de todo el mundo porque comiera, pero era mejor eso que una discusión – Vale, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

Tras un rato conduciendo en el que apenas se veía por el cristal del coche, me costaba a mí que tenía muy buena visión, no entendía muy bien como él podía conducir, aunque no muy deprisa, pero tampoco despacio aún con el temporal, llegamos a un pequeña heladería situada al otro lado del pueblo. Aparcó lo más cerca posible pero eso no me evitó que me empapara un poquito más.

Entramos y descubrimos que había bastante más gente de la que había supuesto, algunos los conocía de vista del instituto y vi como me miraban de reojo.

- Ves, esto dará pie a múltiples cotilleos en los pasillos del instituto el próximo día – dije susurrándole mientras me sentaba en la mesa más lejana posible.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – dijo él sentándose enfrente de mí.

- Me da exactamente igual.

Me sonrió mientras cogía la carta y la ojeaba.

- Hola chicos – dijo una mujer menudita de unos cincuenta años con una voz muy alegre – Con el tiempo tan malo que hace y os ha dado a muchos por venir a comer helado, vais al revés del mundo.

- Somos así de listos, Vicky – dijo él sonriente – Pero creo que lo hacemos para caer enfermos y tener más días libres.

- Eso me lo espero de muchos de los que están por aquella zona, Christian – dijo señalando al otro lado del local – pero no de ti. Y esta jovencita es…

- Soy Renesmee Cullen – dije dándole la mano a la señora.

- Cullen – dijo alegre – Por fin conozco a una de las hijas del doctor Cullen, he oído hablar mucho de vosotros.

Le sonreí antes sus palabras siempre con la esperanza de que los cotilleos hubiesen sido buenos.

- Bueno chicos – dijo sacando un bloc - ¿Qué queréis tomar? El helado de avellana es nuestra especialidad – dijo mirándome a mí.

- Sírvenos dos, Vicky – dijo Christian.

- Marchando dos helados de avellana – dijo cerrando el bloc – Ya verás cómo te gusta.

La vi alejarse y me quedé unos momentos mirando mí alrededor.

- Este sitio está bien, es acogedor.

- Vengo bastante – dijo él sin quitarme la vista de encima – Vicky es muy amable y el helado es bueno. Además, no hay muchos sitios a donde ir.

- Lo sé, este pueblo es pequeño, pero me gusta, tiene su encanto.

- Aquí tenéis chicos, disfrutarlo – dijo la mujer colocando delante de mí una copa de helado demasiado grande para mi gusto, no podría acabármelo.

- Te lo terminarás, confía en mí – dijo de pronto Christian muy sonriente.

- ¿Es que ahora puedes leerme la mente?

- No hay que ser adivino para saber en qué piensas – me dijo antes de meterse una cucharada de helado en la boca – Tu cara lo dice todo.

- Genial, ahora soy un libro abierto para ti – dije mientras tonteaba con la cuchara – Vamos a ver.

Me llevé una cucharada de helado a la boca, el cual estaba realmente frío, pero por eso era helado, y lo degusté lentamente para descubrir que efectivamente estaba delicioso.

- ¿Y bien? – me preguntó él.

- No sabría decirte si es el mejor del estado – dije mirando mi copa con una sonrisa – pero está realmente bueno.

Tras una hora en la que nos dedicamos a hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, llegó el momento de regresar a casa, más que nada para evitar que seis hermanos muy enfadados fueran a matarle antes de tiempo. La travesía hasta mi casa fue más calmada, noté como no iba a la misma velocidad sino que se estaba tomando su tiempo para llevarme, algo de lo que me alegré. La lluvia ya no caía con tanta fuera y el cielo se había despejado un poco. Escuché a mi familia, toda reunida en el salón, discutiendo sobre el tema, ya me lo temía. Miré a Christian de reojo y me regalo de nuevo una sonrisa, la que me dio fuerzas para entrar en casa y defender aquello que era importante para mí. Se paró delante de la puerta y nos quedamos quietos unos instantes.

- Muchas gracias por el helado, estaba buenísimo y me he divertido contigo – dije sonriendo.

- Ya te dije que te gustaría.

Le observé unos instantes hasta que me decidí e hice lo que quería. Me acerqué muy deprisa a él y le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Sin darle opción a que dijera nada, hice la intención de bajar del coche pero, con suavidad, me cogió del brazo para que le mirara.

- Recuerda que no quiero que te pelees por mi culpa con tu familia – dijo un poco serio – No quiero verte triste.

- No te preocupes – dije mientras me soltaba – Nos vemos mañana.

Bajé del coche y me acerqué a la puerta mientras oía como hablaban sobre mí pero me giré para ver como Christian se alejaba. Me quedé allí quieta, delante de la puerta, escuchando algo que hacía que mi alegría se disipara repentinamente.

- Lo único que digo es que no estoy de acuerdo con que Renesmee salga con un humano – dijo Rosalie desde el interior de la casa – Pone en peligro a la familia…

'_Esto será difícil'_ – pensé quedándome quieta.

* * *

_Bueno... ¿qué tal ha quedado? // Ya sabéis, vuestros reviews siempre son bien recibidos. Algunos ya estáis debatiendo en vuestras cabecitas teorías y más teorías... ¿quién se acerca más? Os tocará esperar a ver como se desarrolla la historia. _

_La próxima semana (el sábado, como costumbre desde hace unos capítulos), la continuación. _

_Besos..._


	10. Capítulo 9

_Hola ^-^_

_Después de pasar estos últimos días dedicándome a escribir, más que nada porque mi portátil sigue en coma, he tenido la gran suerte de que un amigo (el novio de mi mejor amiga) me ha prestado el suyo, y no sé hasta cuando seguiré así, estoy adelantando la historia por si acaso y, por ello, he pensado haceros el regalito de actualizar con un nuevo capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que me habéis dejado un review y a los que leéis en las sombras, todavía a la espera de que un día decidáis dejarme unas palabritas que siempre serán bien recibidas. _

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

Pasar esa hora con Christian me había despejado la cabeza, pero esa pequeña ausencia de casa solo había retrasado algo que era inminente. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que no fueran a discutir ese mismo día el tema, pero sabía que era una esperanza realmente limitada. Al acercarme a la casa desde el coche, ya percibí la charla que había en su interior y no auguraba nada bueno. Tras despedirme de él, me acerqué a casa y, al escuchar lo que Rosalie había soltado por su linda boca, mi alegría se disipó de golpe.

- Lo único que digo es que no estoy de acuerdo con que Renesmee salga con un humano – dijo Rosalie desde el interior de la casa – Pone en peligro a la familia.

- Yo conozco ese argumento – dijo Emmett, al que percibí sentado al lado de ella.

- La cuestión de esta conversación es si Nessie puede hacer frente a esta situación – dijo Carlisle – Lo que me preocupa no es el hecho de que ella llegué a decirle lo que somos. Me preocupa más bien que pueda llevarse una decepción al respecto.

- En mi opinión es pronto para debatir esto – dijo Edward confundiéndome por completo – Deberíamos esperar un poco.

'_¿Me está defendiendo? No puede ser'_ - pensé sorprendida.

- ¿La estás defendiendo? – preguntó Rosalie molesta – Creía que no estabas de acuerdo con que tu hija estuviera con ese humano.

- Que yo sepa solo son amigos – dijo serio – Es mi hija, me preocupo por ella, pero estamos debatiendo sobre algo que todavía no se ha dado.

- Por eso lo debatimos – dijo ella – Estamos diciendo que es peligroso que ella pueda llevar un poco más lejos su relación con él, lo que implicaría que en algún momento tendría que decirle lo que somos y si no lo acepta nos perjudicará demasiado.

- Cuando yo me enteré de la situación no me asusté ni huí – dijo Bella – Lo acepté.

- Porque estabas enamorada de Edward – dijo Alice – Eso hizo que no vieras el peligro, algo de lo que yo me alegro cada día.

- Puede que, cuando ella se lo diga, si llega a suceder lo que todos creemos que sucederá, él lo aceptará – dijo Jasper – Existe una gran probabilidad de que él lo acepte.

- ¿Es que has visto algo, Alice? – preguntó Esme por las palabras de su hijo.

- No he visto nada – dijo ella – Pero he visto algo que me ha llamado la atención.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Rosalie mientras andaba de un lado para otro del salón tras haberse levantado.

- Como la mira – dijo ella – Como le habla suavemente en la cafetería, como le sonríe cuando ella le cuenta algo. Se le nota que siente algo por ella, no me lo neguéis.

Se callaron durante unos segundos hasta que Rosalie habló.

- A mí me da igual como la mire o le hable – dijo bruscamente – Cuando sepa lo que somos lo destruirá todo, pondrá en peligro nuestra estabilidad.

- Creo que Nessie es mayor para tomar sus decisiones – dijo Esme - Si llegado el momento ella se lo cuenta, contará con mi apoyo.

- Yo opino como tú, Esme, aunque temo que sufra una decepción – dijo Carlisle – Pero aquí estaremos para ayudarla si eso sucediera.

- De todos modos, creo que deberíamos debatir esta cuestión cuando ella esté con nosotros – dijo Esme.

- Todos sabemos que, desde hace unos minutos, esta conversación no es privada – dijo Rose.

- Tus palabras destilan odio, Rosalie – dijo Alice bastante enfadada – Estamos hablando de Nessie, no de una cualquiera. ¿No se suponía que tú la apoyabas en todo?

- En todo aquello que sea correcto y apropiado – dijo ella – y esto no lo es.

Creí que ya era suficiente, ya había oído todo lo necesario para saber que, aunque no habían hablado demasiado, mis padres y mis abuelos habían mostrado su apoyo hacía mí. Entré en la casa y ocho pares de ojos se centraron en mi presencia, pero solo me quedé estática mirando a un par en concreto. Mi tía estaba de pie, detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados Emmett y Jasper, mirándome muy seriamente, claramente enfadada, pero su mirada no me intimidó.

- ¿Por qué razón están tan arisca en este aspecto? – le pregunté sin mucho miramiento – Todos, en cierta medida, aceptan que Christian sea mi amigo.

- No discutimos que sea tu amigo.

- Ya, claro – dije – Vosotros vais un paso por delante de la situación.

- Eh…

- Perdona, mamá – dije sabiendo que creía que lo decía con mala intención hacía ella, ya que eran sus palabras – No va hacía ti mi respuesta.

- Es de lo que tratamos, de lo que puede implicar tu relación con él – me dijo muy enfadada – Pones en peligro nuestra situación.

- Deja de repetirte como un loro – dije muy molesta – Sé lo que implica si llegara a suceder pero nunca hago las cosas por hacer, no soy tan estúpida.

- El amor es ciego y te hará cometer imprudencias – dijo ella.

- Se acabó – le grité – Estoy harta de tu actitud hacía mí. Lamento que te moleste lo que haga o deje de hacer pero no tengo porque soportar esto.

Vi como todos me miraban asombrados por mi repentino comportamiento, nunca visto en mí, pero esa situación nunca se había dado.

- Aunque todos sois mi familia, en este momento solo tengo presente la opinión de mis padres y, aunque siempre me ha preocupado porque estuvieras de acuerdo con mis actos, ahora me da igual lo que penséis. Christian es mi amigo, mi único amigo aquí, y se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. No sé lo que siento por él y si algún día sucediera algo entre nosotros solo espero que me apoyéis, pero si no es así, me dará igual porque no te tengo que dar cuentas de lo que haga en mi vida, Rosalie, porque es mi vida. Creo que los únicos con derecho a reprenderme algo son mis padres, únicamente ellos y no tú. Eres mi tía, no mi madre, así que deja de tratarme como tal. Lamento que tú no pudieras cumplir tu sueño de serlo pero no eres la única en esta sala que está en esa situación, así que deja de ser tan desagradable conmigo ahora porque lo único que estás consiguiendo es que te odie. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Me marché a mi cuarto corriendo, sin dejar que me dijera absolutamente nada, pero pude ver en sus ojos, tras ese velo imperturbable, decepción, desolación, como si hubiese recibido un duro golpe. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo y, apoyándome en ella de espaldas, me dejé caer lentamente hasta sentarme en el suelo, rodeando con mis brazos mis rodillas. Escuché como, sin decir absolutamente nada, Rosalie se marchó de casa por la puerta principal seguida por Emmett y poco después hacían lo mismo Alice y Jasper. Oí decir unas palabras a mi abuelo, de las que no entendí nada, antes de marcharse a su despacho seguido de mis padres que se pararon momentáneamente en la escalera. Escuché a mi madre acercarse a mi puerta pero se paró estando a un par de metros de ella.

- Bella – dijo mi padre desde la escalera – Creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola.

Tras notar como mi madre se alejaba de mi puerta, les escuché llegar hasta su dormitorio y cerraron su puerta tras ellos. Tal vez me había pasado con Rose, seguramente es lo que había hecho, pero estaba dolida con ella. La quería como a una segunda madre y sin embargo no me apoyaba, me daba de lado. Estaba dolida y ahora lo había estropeado demasiado, quería defender mi amistad con Christian pero había decepcionado a mi tía por el camino. Ahora me sentía culpable. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y, sin poder evitarlo, empecé a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Oía el sonido que producía el viento contra los árboles a través de la ventana abierta de mi habitación. A diferencia del mal tiempo que había hecho durante el día, la noche estaba muy calmada y, aunque aún se percibían las nubes en el cielo cubriendo parte de él, no llovía. Por primera vez en muchos años, no escuchaba absolutamente ningún movimiento, ninguna prueba que demostrara que había vida en casa. Sabía que mis padres y mis abuelos estaban, y que Alice y Jasper habían regresado hacía un par de horas, pero no sabía nada de Emmett y Rosalie, no habían dado muestras de vida desde que habían atravesado la puerta y se habían marchado.

No me había levantado de la cama aún cuando no podía dormir, había cogido uno de mis libros pero lo dejé tras media hora al comprobar que no entendía nada de lo que leía. Pensé en saltar por mi ventana y correr a través del bosque, desahogarme mientras corría entre los árboles, pero decidí que no era el mejor momento de tensar un poco más la situación con mi familia, así que decidí seguir tirada en la cama, mirando el techo, mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban mi cara sin descanso.

El ruido del motor de un coche me despertó. Sentí mi cabeza adolorida, mi garganta seca y mis ojos un poco hinchados. Me levanté con pesadez de la cama, no recordaba haberme sentido así alguna vez. Comprobar en carne propia como uno se sentía tras pasar una mala noche no me gustaba, hubiese deseado no averiguarlo nunca. Me sentía miserable, me sentía mal. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a mis padres, Alice y Jasper alejarse en el Volvo por el camino que conducía a la carretera. Me quedé allí quieta hasta que escuché unos toques en mi puerta. No contesté, pero mi abuela entró tras unos segundos y atravesó la estancia hasta llegar a mí.

- Buenos días, cariño – dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me limpiaba una lágrima que se me había escapado – No te hemos despertado porque creímos que necesitabas descansar.

No le contesté ni la miré, seguí con la vista fija en un punto indefinido del exterior.

- Tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas – me dijo sin dejar de acariciarme - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿No estás enfadada conmigo, abuela, por lo que sucedió con Rose? – le dije, con un hilo de voz, mirándola sorprendida.

- Creo que ambas os equivocasteis – dijo mirándome – Ella por ser tan recia a aceptar tu relación con tu amigo, por lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, y tú por contestarle de aquel modo.

- Yo… - hipé – no pretendía dañarla pero ella también me hizo daño a mí.

- Ambas os habéis equivocado – dijo – Ambas sois muy orgullosas en lo que respecta a vuestras opiniones y solo espero que ese orgullo no os impida hablar sobre lo que ha sucedido.

- No han vuelto, ¿cierto? – dije convencida.

- Volvieron al alba. Cogieron unas cosas y se marcharon en el Jeep – me dijo mientras se dirigía a mi vestidor – Estarán fuera unos días.

Se perdió entre mi ropa y, tras unos segundos, salió con algo que ponerme. La miré entristecida y, tras darme un beso en la frente, decirme que saliera para que me diera un poco el aire y que no tardaría en volver, se fue de mi cuarto.

Bajé al salón tras vestirme, después de que mi abuela se hubiese ido de casa, pero me alejé de esa sala tras recibir una oleada de recuerdos no muy gratos. Salí al exterior y empecé a caminar sin rumbo, pero mis pies me llevaron al pequeño arroyo que había a unos metros de casa. Me senté en la orilla y sumergí mis pies en el agua dejando mis sentidos en blanco, solo sumergida en la sensación de frescura que el agua me provocaba.

No sé cuantos minutos u horas había pasado allí sentada sin percibir nada de mi alrededor pero, de nuevo, el acercamiento de un coche me sacó de mi letargo. Giré mi vista en dirección a la casa y vi pararse delante de la puerta el Nissan plateado de Christian, el único coche que jamás creí ver en ese momento. Me levanté con pesadez y, yendo bastante rápido, salí de entre los árboles poniéndome a su vista. Vi como me miraba sorprendido, lo que hizo que me examinara para ver si llevaba algo en la cabeza y, al no encontrar nada, volví a centrar mi atención en él, encontrándome su mirada que irradiaba un aura triste pero también un tanto enfadada. Eso hizo que bajara la vista y la posara en el suelo.

- No me mires así, por favor – le pedí en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

- Te pedí que no te pelearas con tu hermana por mí – dijo acercándose – Ayer, cuando bajaste del coche, creí que solo hablarías con ella, no que acabaríais riñendo.

- ¿Cómo…

- Pero, esta mañana, al encontrarme con que no habéis venido a clase ni tus hermanos mayores ni tú – dijo a mi lado – me he temido que algo no fue del todo bien.

- ¿Lo has deducido sin más?

- Me acerqué a Edward al terminar la clase de _'biología'_ y me ha dicho que no os pusisteis de acuerdo, que os cerrasteis en banda sin opción a escucharos.

- ¿Edward? – dije sorprendida, no era la primera vez que lo conseguía.

- Me dijo que no habías dormido bien y que tus padres habían decidido que no fueras hoy a clase. Le pregunté si podía venir y, tras una de sus ya típicas miradas, Bella le susurró algo y me dijo que no había problema, que te vendría bien algo de compañía.

Acorté los pocos pasos que nos separaban y, tras no poder aguantar más, rodeando con mis brazos su cuerpo, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a llorar sin reprimirme, mientras el acariciaba mi pelo con suavidad.

* * *

La semana se estaba volviendo empalagosa, muy lenta y pesada. Sentada en el porche de mi casa, sintiendo en la cara la suave brisa mañanera, le daba vueltas a la cabeza intentando encontrar un buen modo de comenzar una disculpa que saliera lo suficientemente sincera como para que Rosalie me diera la oportunidad de escuchar mi explicación completa.

- Renesmee, ¿vamos? – me dijo Jasper desde en coche en donde se encontraban ya mis padres y mis tíos.

Me quedé mirándole unos momentos, sin muchas ganas de levantarme del sitio y enfrentarme a la realidad de un nuevo día en el instituto. Pensé, sin darme cuenta, en las pocas ganas que tenía de aparecerme por allí y, tras unos segundos más, escuché como mi padre les decía que no iba a ir. Se alejaron de mi vista tras despedirse de mí con un gesto de mano, y me quedé allí sola.

- ¿Huyendo de las responsabilidades? – me dijo mi abuelo sentándose a mi lado después de unos minutos.

- Más o menos.

- Lo que ha sucedido es algo complicado, pero no dejes que te afecte en tus estudios – me dijo serio – Rose volverá, y cuando lo haga tenéis que hablar y pediros perdón.

- Lo sé pero – dije - ¿cómo lo hago?

- Un _'lo siento'_ es un buen comienzo – me dijo sonriendo – Después de eso, las palabras saldrán solas, te será fácil en cuanto la veas a tu lado.

De repente, se levantó de mi lado y alzó la mano para ayudarme a levantar del sitio.

- Vete ya o no llegarás a clase.

Tras darle un beso y desearle un buen día, me dirigí al garaje en donde se encontraba mi coche. Todavía no lo había estrenado debidamente y nunca lo había conducido sola, era mi oportunidad. Llegué justo antes de que sonara el timbre y, nada más llegar al aparcamiento, vi como algunos giraban la cabeza para ver mi precioso coche. Las caras de sorpresa de algunos me animó un poco, pero eso solo contribuyó durante unos minutos a sentirme mejor, después de eso, la sensación de malestar regresó a mi cuerpo. Llegué a tiempo a mi primera clase, _'literatura'_, justo en el momento en el que el profesor comenzó a hablar.

- Bien – comenzó – Como deben recordar, hoy es el día en el que me tienen que entregar sus trabajos sobre el análisis de la _'Ilíada de Homero'_. Os recuerdo que para poder aprobar la asignatura, la entrega de este trabajo es obligatoria. Quien no lo haya hecho, que se apunte un suspenso a su expediente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Debido a la mala semana que llevaba y a mi ofuscamiento por mi pelea con Rosalie, había olvidado por completo el trabajo, del que solo me quedaba terminar la conclusión pero no lo había terminado. Dejé caer la cabeza contra la mesa y me maldije por mi mala memoria y por estúpida. Al final, lo que había sucedido, si había hecho que descuidará mis estudios. Sentí unos pasos llegar hasta mí.

- Señorita Cullen – me dijo el profesor a mi lado - ¿Su trabajo?

Le miré con cara derrotada, no había nada que hacer.

La mañana no mejoró. Me había tropezado dos veces con mis propios pies, había perdido un libro, me había roto la manga de mi blusa favorita y, para rematar, había suspendido _'literatura'_, una de mis asignaturas preferidas.

Llevaba, desde que me había sentado en la mesa de la cafetería, dándole vueltas al yogur que tenía delante sin probarlo en ningún momento. No dejaba de pensar en la mañana más problemática que estaba teniendo, además de ser la semana más pesada de toda mi vida. Mis tíos no habían regresado y, aunque mi padre seguía mirando a Christian con su típica miradita, él, mi madre y mis tíos ya habían hablado con él en algunas ocasiones, dándole el visto bueno a nuestra amistad. Aunque estaba contenta de que las cosas fueran bien en cuanto a Christian se refería, la falta de Emmett y Rosalie en casa se notaba demasiado. Para intentar no pensar tanto en su ausencia, mi padre y Jasper decidieron llevarme varios días seguidos de caza para soltar adrenalina y para que me divirtiera un poco con ellos. Aunque comía alguna que otra cosa que mi abuela me preparaba, no notaba cambios y seguía necesitando cazar, no sentía un aumento de mis necesidades humanas y no quería que las hubiera, necesitaba cazar tanto como respirar, más que nada porque conseguía relajarme, desconectar de todo durante un par de horas. Tras una vuelta más de cuchara, levanté la vista de la mesa y la dirigí en dirección a la puerta en cuanto aprecié en el ambiente el aroma de Christian. Me regaló otra de sus inconfundibles sonrisas y, sin decir nada a mi familia, dejé todo tal cual y me encaminé hacia él.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy? – me preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Me encogí de hombros, mi aspecto demostraba que no estaba bien, que la situación seguía afectándome, y no era para menos, la mañana había sido de lo peor.

- Todo se arreglará – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Cuando tu hermana regresé habla con ella, no esperes o te será más difícil.

- Lo sé – le dije mirando como la débil lluvia mojaba la calle – En cuanto regrese hablaré con ella pero, en este momento, tengo otros problemitas añadidos en la cabeza.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó interesado.

- Demasiadas… cosas – dije muy lentamente al darme cuenta de quien había entrado en la cafetería.

Allí, a escasos diez metros de mí, se encontraban mis tíos.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? // Unas palabritas alegraran a mi pequeño corazón, un review sacará una sonrisa, unos cuantos, me alegrarán hasta el infinito._

_El próximo capítulo no tardará, solo me faltan unos retoques. _

_Besos y hasta pronto..._


	11. Capítulo 10

_Hola ^-^ _

_Otro capítulo más que os dejo, sin embargo estoy triste... ya no me dejáis casi reviews, llevo dos capítulos muy ... U.U Pero bueno, sé que aunque no me escribáis seguís leyendo, eso no anima tanto como ver unas palabras pero no está mal del todo, las palabras siempre alegran el alma... _

_Gracias a los que me dejáis esas palabras ^-^ y a los que leéis en las sombras a la espera de que un día os animéis...  
_

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Me quedé estática en el lugar. Sabía que no debía perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella y así lo haría pero, en ese momento, me había pillado completamente desprevenida. Sentí como Christian me acariciaba el brazo sacándome de mi trance y, a través de su mirada, leí que me decía que fuera y hablara con ella. Emmett se acercó a mí sonriente y, al llegar a mi lado, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me besó en la frente con cariño. Me sonrió y se sentó con el resto de la familia. Rosalie se había quedado allí de pie, sin apartar la vista de mí pero sin acercarse en ningún momento. Tras unos segundos observándome, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

- No dudes, Nessie – me dijo Christian – Ahora es el momento perfecto para que lo arregles.

Le sonreí y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, me lancé en la dirección que había cogido pero, antes de salir de la cafetería, escuché como Emmett se dirigía a Christian:

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Me paré de golpe y giré la cabeza para mirar en su dirección cuando descubrí una sonrisa en las caras de mis padres. Aquel gesto en ellos me tranquilizó, sabía que no pasaría nada y, si pasaba, Christian sabía defenderse. Al fin y al cabo, él me dijo una vez que, si para estar conmigo tenía que correr el riesgo de que alguno de mis hermanos le cogiera, eso valía la pena, por lo que ahora era cosa suya salir del apuro. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, encontré a mi tía sentada en una de las gradas del estadio mirando en la dirección en la que el equipo de fútbol estaba entrenando.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunté en voz baja.

- ¿Has venido a darme una contestación tan bien dicha como la última? – me dijo sin ningún ápice de sentimiento en sus palabras.

- He venido a disculparme – le dije sincerándome.

Vi como asentía con un gesto de cabeza, tras el cual me senté a su lado.

- Lo siento, Rose – le dije apenada – No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lamento lo que te dije pero me dolió mucho que no me apoyaras, que estuvieras tan cerrada en este tema. Desde que te marchaste hace tres días no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que te dije. Siento tu ausencia en casa y eso me duele, no pienso con claridad al no tenerte cerca porque siento que falta algo, siento que no estoy completa sin vuestra presencia, sin tu presencia cerca de mí. Os echo de menos… te echo de menos, Rose.

Vi como, tras soltarle esa pequeña porción de lo que sentía, se quedó mirándome.

- ¿Crees que yo no te echo de menos? – me dijo muy seria – Te quiero como a una hija, Nessie, y escuchar de tu boca lo que me dijiste me dolió muchísimo, más incluso que si hubiese sido Emmett el que me lo hubiese dicho, y todo porque eras la última persona de la que hubiese esperado una contestación así.

- Pero tía, yo…

- Nessie, a través de ti he vivido una experiencia que jamás podré vivir, la de ser madre. Tienes razón, no lo soy y nunca lo seré, pero yo siempre he mirado por tu bienestar y, para que negártelo, por el bienestar de la familia. Lamento que opines que no soy lo suficientemente importante como para que me preocupe por ti pero, en este momento, además de preocuparme por tu bienestar, me preocupo por el bienestar de todos, es eso lo que pones en peligro con tu decisión respecto a tu amigo. Sé que no te vas a alejar de él, veo en ti lo mismo que vi en Edward cuando conoció a Bella, esa misma testarudez a defender lo que creéis que es vuestro y, aunque no te apoyo en esta cuestión, eres mi única sobrina y espero que seas consciente de que tus decisiones nos afectan a todos.

- ¿Significa eso que aceptas mis disculpas? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Las acepto porque, después de pensar estos días, me he dado cuenta de que no fue el modo más adecuado el cómo traté esta situación.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella con cautela para comprobar si me permitiría darle un abrazo. Sentí como tiraba de mí con fuerza para estrecharme entre sus brazos y, por fin, en todo lo que llevábamos de semana, me sentía bien.

- Que conste, Nessie, que esto no quiere decir que acepte a tu amigo – dijo sin soltarme – No lo acepto hasta que no me demuestre que vale la pena.

- Entonces puedo esperar sentada porque tardaste lo tuyo en aceptar a mi madre – la escuché sonreír desde la posición en la que estábamos – Y ahora que estás conmigo y sé que tarde o temprano os enterareis, tengo algo que decirte para que puedas reprenderme a gusto.

Me soltó despacio pero con una cara un tanto seria.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No he entregado el trabajo de _'literatura' _– me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿El trabajo que tanto te estaba costando hacer? – me dijo con voz muy fría - ¿Aquel que provocaba el suspenso automático si no entregabas?

Le hice una mueca un tanto arrepentida por la reacción que mi tía estaba teniendo.

- Espero que sea una broma, Nessie – le negué con la cabeza y vi que ella me miraba enojada.

Vale, esa respuesta me la merecía y lo que conllevara mi suspenso, también.

Después de haber arreglado las cosas con Rosalie, pude notar el ambiente mucho más relajado y vi a mi abuela muy contenta con el regreso de mis tíos. Mis padres se habían enterado de mi suspenso tras obligarme Rosalie a contárselo y, tras mandarme a mi cuarto mientras ellos pensaban en una manera de castigarme, subí las escaleras mientras los demás se quedaban en el salón.

Tras estar media hora sentada en mi cama mirando el techo y pensando en que todo se había solucionado, escuché los pasos de mi madre subir los escalones. Tocó con suavidad mi puerta y, tras decirle que pasara, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Tu padre y yo hemos estado debatiendo cómo podríamos castigarte por lo sucedido.

- Mamá, lamento mucho lo del trabajo de _'literatura' _– le dije apenada – Ha sido una irresponsabilidad por mi parte, pero te puedo asegurar que no volveré a pasar por alto algo así.

- Por supuesto que no volverás a pasar por alto algo así – dijo seria – pero entenderás que tengo que castigarte por lo sucedido, por mucho que me asegures que no volverá a suceder.

- Lo sé – dije derrotada.

- Supongo que imaginas cuál es tu castigo.

- ¿Me vais a impedir verle? – dije en un susurro.

- Te vamos a prohibir salir – me contestó – Hasta nueva orden tu rutina será de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. Nada de quedarte allí después de clase, exceptuando tu taller de escritura, nada de escapadas con Christian a escondidas y nada de salir hasta que creamos que has aprendido que no debes permitir que tus problemas personales afecten a tus responsabilidades.

- Mañana es viernes – dije con la vista fija en mi edredón lila – Christian me iba a llevar al lugar al que me había prometido enseñarme.

- Lo sé, cielo.

- ¿Es idea de Edward? – pregunté curiosa.

- Es idea de ambos. No lo hace para alejarte de él, tu padre quiere que seas feliz, pero creemos que de este modo no volverás a cometer este error.

- Puedo asegurarte que lo recordaré.

- Bien, es lo que quiero.

- Pero, puedo seguir viéndole en el instituto – dije esperanzada - ¿verdad?

- En el instituto, mientras cumplas tus obligaciones, puedes moverte libremente – dijo levantándose de mi lado – Ah, las llaves del coche.

- ¿Qué? – dije de golpe -¿Me quitáis el coche?

- Solo te prohíbo su uso hasta que lo crea oportuno. Se quedará en el garaje una temporada.

- Genial – susurré.

- Los castigos tienen que ser molestos – dijo alejándose de mí – De todos modos, creo que no hemos sido tan duros contigo.

Un mes, había pasado desde que me pusieron el castigo y habían sido las semanas más aburridas de mi vida. Mi rutina era de casa al instituto, del instituto a casa, dos tardes a la semana salía a cazar con mi padre para que me diera un poco el aire, ayudaba a mi abuela un par de horas el resto de las tardes a mejorar su reciente adquirida curiosidad por la cocina y me pasaba el resto de mi tiempo libre estudiando y, cuando había finalizado, leyendo cualquier libro que se me pusiera por delante. Debido al gran tiempo libre que me salió de pronto, empecé a intentar componer algo que tuviera sentido con el piano de mi padre, todavía no había conseguido nada, mi inspiración estaba bastante nula y, tanto mis dibujos para mi clase de arte como mis escritos para el taller de escritura, eran realmente decepcionantes. Ocupaba todo mi tiempo libre que pasaba en el instituto al lado de Christian. Solíamos irnos a las gradas del estadio, en donde no solía haber casi nadie después de que el equipo del instituto perdiera el partido con un resultado bastante vergonzoso, y nos quedábamos allí hasta que teníamos que regresar a clase. Mi paciencia para visitar el lugar del que Christian me había hablado hacia tanto tiempo se iba agotando. Tenía la esperanza de que mis padres me levantaran el castigo después de tanto tiempo, pero parecía que no era esa su intención.

- Que te parece _'y vivieron felices para siempre'_.

- Es muy típico – le contesté mientras sujetaba fuertemente el bolígrafo entre mis dedos teniendo apoyado mi cuaderno contra mis piernas – Quiero algo más… creativo.

- Ya te saldrá una frase que encaje con el final – me dijo mientras me quitaba el cuaderno y lo cerraba – Solo estas en un momento en el que tu mente no da más de sí, y es debido a tu encierro, te sientes enjaulada.

- Ya no aguanto más esta rutina, necesito sentirme libre para moverme, libre para ir a donde quiera – dije levantándome de la grada sabiendo que faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara el timbre.

- Pues ya sabes lo que puedes hacer.

- No – dije decidida.

- ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó, de nuevo esperanzado – No tienen porque enterarse.

- Créeme, se enteraran.

- Cualquier persona normal se ha escapado de un castigo, inténtalo.

- No lo entiendes – dije acercándome a la puerta del edificio – Ellos se dan cuenta de todo. Además, son ocho personas a las que tengo que esquivar, ni con la mayor de las suertes lo conseguiría. Olvídalo Christian.

El timbre sonó nada más empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

- Luego hablamos, vale – me dijo alejándose de mí – Piénsatelo.

- Por desgracia, no hay nada que pensar – dije en un susurro, más para mí que para él.

Las clases se me pasaron bastante deprisa, más que nada porque llevaba absolutamente todo al día y no me aburría. Mis notas habían pasado de bienes y notables a sobresalientes, algo que había alegrado mucho a mi madre, pero eso no había podido suplantar el suspenso que arrastraba. Aunque me costó horrores convencer al profesor Carter, el profesor de _'literatura'_, a que me pusiera trabajos para compensar la falta del trabajo más importante del curso, conseguí que, mediante la entrega diaria de escritos, análisis, memorias y biografías de los autores y los libros que me mandaba, se pensara si me daba opción a presentarme al examen de la asignatura. No me había asegurado que me dejaría hacerlo pero cabía la posibilidad de que aceptara, por lo que no tuve más remedio que dedicarme a entregarle lo que me pedía para el día que él me daba sin falta. Nada más terminar la clase, me pidió que me acercara a su mesa y me encargo el análisis de un libro de principios de los años veinte. Sabía que ese libro no estaba ni en la biblioteca de mi abuelo ni en la de mi padre, más que nada porque conocía todos y cada uno de los títulos que tenían ambos en sus respectivas repisas. Me acerqué hasta el aparcamiento, en donde se encontraba toda mi familia excepto Emmett y Alice, que habían decidido hacer novillos para ir a cazar, esperándome al lado del Volvo de mi padre.

- Llegas tarde Nessie – dijo mi padre apoyado en su coche - ¿Nos vamos?

- En realidad, he venido a deciros que tengo que buscar un libro en la biblioteca.

- Te esperamos – me dijo él.

- ¿No podrías adelantaros y, en cuanto encuentre el libro, os sigo? – pregunté esperanzada porque me dejaran quedarme.

- Renesmee, el castigo…

- Edward, ha pasado ya un mes desde que me impusisteis el castigo y lo he cumplido sin una sola falta. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que estar así?

- ¿Solo ir a la biblioteca y después directa a casa? – me preguntó pensativo.

- Sí, solo eso.

- ¿Y cómo volverás después a casa?

- Puedo pedirle a Christian que me acerqué, si os parece bien.

Vi como mis padres se miraban entre sí, sabía que con una sola mirada entre ellos se entendían a las mil maravillas, no necesitaban ni siquiera hablarlo.

- Está bien – contestó mi madre tras unos segundos – Pero nada de rodeos, coges el libro y te vienes a casa.

- Gracias mamá – le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Me acerqué a la pequeña biblioteca del instituto en donde solo estaban la bibliotecaria y un par de alumnos revisando cada uno una estantería diferente. Me perdí entre los estantes buscando el libro que necesitaba. Sabía que estaba allí porque el profesor Carter solo pedía bibliografía que estuviera disponible en la biblioteca, para evitar luego problemas de disponibilidad.

- Es difícil encontrarte entre tantas estanterías.

Di un respingo al oírle por no esperarle por allí. Sabía que Christian no se marcharía del instituto hasta que no me despidiera de él en las gradas, algo que se había convertido en rutina desde que me habían castigado, y por ello no le esperaba ver por la biblioteca.

- Me has asustado – dije después de haber soltado todo el aire de golpe - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba esperando, como siempre, hasta que me he topado con una chica que va contigo a una clase y me ha comentado que te había visto entrar aquí.

- Necesito otro libro.

- ¿Otro trabajo para Carter? – preguntó mientras ojeaba la cubierta de un libro de cuero – Cruzaré los dedos por ti para que te permita hacer el examen, porque si no es así me veo intentando devolverte a la cordura antes de que intentes asesinarlo.

- Intento pensar en positivo respecto a este tema – dije suspirando – pero como no me deje hacer el examen después de todo este trabajo, me dará algo.

- ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?

- En serio, Christian, no puedo escaparme – dije derrotada – Me pillarán.

- ¿Nunca has intentado quebrantar las normas? – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Estás siendo una mala influencia para mí – le dije sonriendo - ¿Qué pensarás mis padres si se enteran?

- Como te he dicho, no tienen porque enterarse – me dijo cambiando de pronto su alegre cara por un rostro más serio – Además, llevo mucho tiempo esperando para enseñarte mi lugar.

- Y yo llevo esperando ese mismo tiempo para que me lo enseñes – dije volviendo la vista a las estanterías mientras cogía el libro que necesitaba – pero no es tan fácil. No me puedes pedir que desobedezca a mis padres, les he defraudado demasiado últimamente.

Me miraba muy serio, demasiado, y eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

- ¿Conoces el acantilado que hay cerca de la _'Nacional 1'_, en donde se halla el puente que pasa por encima del entrante del mar? – me dijo serio.

- Sí, claro.

- Te espero allí antes del crepúsculo.

- Pero Christian, yo…

Me silenció posando un dedo suyo encima de mis labios.

- Te espero allí, tuya es la decisión de ir o no ir – me contestó – No me enfadaré si no apareces, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras, hay algo que debo contarte, ya he esperado demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Contarme algo?

- Sí, te espero allí.

Me quedé con el libro en la mano, mirando a la puerta medio abierta, y pensado en el hecho de que me hubiese dicho que tenía algo que contarme, algo muy importante. ¿Pero qué? No se me ocurría que podía ser. Puede que pasara diez minutos mirando la puerta perfectamente, últimamente me quedaba parada como una estatua sin darme cuenta, solo el haberme dado cuenta de que Christian se había ido y me había quedado sin alguien que me llevará a casa, hizo que reaccionara. Tras haber sacado el libro de la biblioteca, empecé a correr por los pasillos, esperanzada porque él no se hubiese marchado aún. Me paré delante del aparcamiento para observar los coches cuando me di cuenta de que el Nissan de Christian seguía allí. Suspiré antes de darme cuenta de que estaba detrás de mí.

- No pensarás que iba a dejarte tirada – dijo sonriéndome mientras yo le miraba con cara de odio – Vamos antes de que tus hermanos intenten matarme por llevarte demasiado tarde.

Le miré hasta que caí en la cuenta.

- ¿Qué te dijo Emmett? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Nada malo, solo preocupación de hermano.

- Pero…

- Vamos.

El viaje se me hizo corto porque me pasé todo el tiempo debatiendo en mi interior si ir o no ir al acantilado como Christian me había pedido. Me dejó delante de la puerta de la casa y me miró sin decir nada.

- Nos vemos – le dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Espero que sí.

Le miré unos momentos pero no me dijo nada más, solo vi en su rostro el deseo de que hiciera lo que me había pedido, que me escapara de casa para verme con él y enseñarme el lugar que tanto anhelaba conocer, para después contarme algo que, según él, lleva esperando contarme un tiempo. ¿Quién quiere negarse a intentarlo, aunque signifique intentar evitar a ocho vampiros? Tenía que intentar escaparme, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Tenía unas cuantas horas por delante para pensar alguna estupidez.

* * *

_¿Conseguirá Nessie escaparse para verle? // ¿Qué será lo que Christian quiere contarle? // ¿¿¿Más dudas??? _

_Os dejo de nuevo con la incógnita, pero no tardaré en desvelaros el siguiente capítulo. Estoy aprovechando al máximo el portátil de mi amigo a la espera de tener mi nuevo portátil entre las manos. No será hasta la semana que viene pero no importa... el tiempo vuela... por degracia ^-^_

_Disfrutar de este bonito domingo (por lo menos eso parece desde la ventana de mi cuarto), sed felices y hacerme feliz dejándome unas palabras...  
_


	12. Capítulo 11

_Hola ^-^ _

_Ya vamos por el capítulo 11, que rápido pasa todo, casi sin darnos cuenta la historia avanza. Hace un par de semanas que empecé con este capítulo pero el cómo se desarrollaría me vino al principio de todo, cuando estaba pensando en esta idea que estoy plasmando. Habían ya ganas de que viera la luz, más que nada por lo que me costó escribir todo lo que quería decir (que era bastante), no dejarme nada (espero que así sea) y explicar bien todo lo que se cuenta en él. Seguramente quedaran dudas pero se irán revelando a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos._

_Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado unas palabras, se agradecen, me alegran el alma, y a todos los que seguís leyendo en las sombras, que sois unos cuantos._

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

___

* * *

_

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

Decir algo es muy fácil pero llevarlo a cabo cuesta su trabajo. De las palabras a los hechos hay un trecho y es algo que cada vez me convencía más al darme cuenta de que jamás conseguiría salir de casa sin que me vieran o escucharan.

Había pasado del negar rotundamente a ir al encuentro de Christian al intentar por todos los medios encontrar un modo de escaparme para verle. Llevaba un par de horas echada sobre el césped del jardín mirando las nubes por un pequeño hueco existente entre las ramas de los grandes árboles que rodeaban la casa, mientras intentaba encontrar una idea brillante. Mi familia estaba ocupada, cada uno a lo suyo, aunque oía de vez en cuando el movimiento de las cortinas para comprobar que seguía en el mismo sitio, pero, a excepción de ese detalle, ya no les escuchaba, era como si cambiara de emisora a una completamente silenciosa y solo estuvieran mis pensamientos y yo. Escuché como Alice dio un pequeño grito de alegría seguido por un par de suspiros y alguna que otra risa. Los viernes solían ser muy tranquilos, normalmente nadie salía a excepción de mis abuelos que cada semana repetían su _'escapada romántica'_, como Alice lo había nombrado hacía ya unos cuantos años. Se me pasó por la cabeza el pedir que me dejaran marcharme para cazar un rato hasta que me di cuenta de que mi padre se vendría conmigo sin duda, tampoco podía decir que quería ir a comprarme algo porque se me acoplaría mi tía Alice y si decía que quería ir a comprarme algún libro nuevo sería mi madre la que se apuntaría. De un modo u otro, cada razón que se me ocurría para salir de casa iba acompañada por la posibilidad de que alguien se me uniera al plan, así que seguía sin nada.

El crepúsculo se acercaba y mucho me temía que dejaría tirado a Christian. Aunque me había dicho que no se enfadaría, tenía curiosidad por saber qué era eso tan importante que quería contarme, por lo que tenía que lograr ir. Escuché unos pasos a lo lejos saliendo de la casa y, tras unos segundos, me di cuenta de que mi tía Alice venía hacía mí.

- Hola – dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba a mi lado – Llevas aquí un buen rato, ¿sucede algo?

- No – le contesté - Solo estoy descansando, dejando la mente en blanco.

- Las chicas hemos decidido ir a la ciudad a dar una vuelta, podemos ver algo de ropa, esa idea es mía, nos pasaremos por una librería, idea de tu madre, y creo que Rosalie quiere comprarse un perfume nuevo que ha salido hace unos días – me dijo muy contenta - ¿Quieres venirte con nosotras? Te despejarás.

- Eh, gracias pero… no tengo muchas ganas de ir de tiendas, había pensado en quedarme en casa.

- ¿Quieres quedarte sola en casa? – me dijo sorprendiéndome – Te aburrirás.

- ¿Cómo que sola? – dije - ¿A dónde van los tíos y mi padre?

- Han decidido salir de caza esta tarde – dijo sonriendo – Ya sabes, tarde de chicos.

- Ah.

- Y nosotras, tarde de chicas.

Empecé a reírme con ella suavemente, me encantaba ver a mi tía Alice tan feliz, me animaba muchísimo su estado, me contagiaba de él.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Vi como me ponía su típica cara de pena para convencerme e irme con ellas pero, si mi padre y mis tíos se marchaban de caza, ellas de compras a Anchorage y mis abuelos tenían su escapada semanal, eso significaba que me quedaba sola en casa y tenía la oportunidad de ir a ver a Christian y regresar antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta. Me acababa de tocar la lotería sin proponérmelo tras pasar unas horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza para sacar de mi atrofiada mente una idea brillante.

- Gracias tía, pero de verdad, quiero quedarme en casa – le dije poniendo cara de cansada – Puede que me ponga con el trabajo de literatura.

- Tu madre me ha comentado que están pensándose el retirarte el castigo – dijo haciendo que centrara mi vista en ella – Ya ha pasado un mes y tus notas son estupendas. Están muy contentos por eso, porque eres muy lista y les dolió que, por lo que ocurrió con Rosalie, bajara tu media.

- Ya lo sé, y por eso me he esforzado pero…

- Te sientes encerrada.

- Si – le dije – Además, quiero estar con Christian y no he podido en todo este tiempo.

Se levantó de mi lado y me sonrío.

- Te compraré algo bonito, te lo prometo.

Siempre me decía lo mismo cuando se marchaba de compras y yo no iba. Me gustaba que lo hiciera, me hacía ilusión ver que me había comprado, lo sentía como un regalo. Era un regalo y mi armario estaba lleno de ellos. Tras unos minutos más, vi como las tres se marchaban en el Porche negro de Alice y, justo después, salían mis tíos y mi padre de casa. Se acercaron y se quedaron a mi alrededor, cada uno en un lado, formando un círculo cerrado conmigo en el centro.

- ¿Es un círculo de la verdad? – les dije sonriendo.

- Volveremos antes de medianoche, Nessie – dijo mi padre - ¿No quieres venirte con nosotros?

- Papá, es tarde de chicos – le dije sonriente mientras intentaba no pensar en absolutamente nada para que no me descubriera – Tarde de chicos significa solo chicos, nada de chicas y, que yo sepa, estoy en el segundo grupo.

- Para nosotros, enana, no eres una chica.

- Muy gracioso Emmett – le dije haciendo que mis tíos rieran.

- Nessie, ¿seguro que…

- Papá, vete de una vez – le dije poniéndome de pie e intentando que se marcharan cuanto antes – No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

- Vámonos Edward – dijo Jasper – Tu princesita seguirá en casa cuando regresemos.

Vi como Jasper me guiñaba el ojo mientras cogía a mi padre del brazo y arrastraba de él. Les vi perderse entre los árboles y, justo después, decidí entrar en casa. El hecho de que hubiese podido evitar que Edward me leyera era algo que estaba perfeccionando pero todavía tenía fallos. Llevaba unos doce años practicando para mantener mis pensamientos alejados de su mente, algo difícil pero no imposible, y el hecho de que tuviéramos ese pacto de que él iba a intentar no escucharme y yo intentaba evitar que lo hiciera ocultando esas pequeñas cosas que quería mantener para mí, no implicaba que, en ciertos momentos no pudiese escucharme, por lo que, si quería ocultarle algo, tenía que ser francamente cuidadosa. Al entrar en casa, vi que mi abuela bajaba las escaleras vestida con un bonito vestido champán y mi abuelo aparecía por la cocina enfundado en un esmoquin.

- Vaya velada romántica que vais a disfrutar – les dije sonriente - ¿A dónde vais vestidos tan formales?

- Conseguí entradas para el teatro hace un par de semanas – me dijo mi abuelo – Luego iremos a… - se quedó pensativo unos momentos - te contaré cuando seas mayor.

- Me reiría si tuviera gracia – le dije poniendo un puchero gracioso en la cara.

- Por cosas como esa siempre serás nuestra pequeña – dijo mi abuela Esme mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos – Aunque yo sé que ya eres toda una mujercita.

- Eso tampoco me anima mucho – le dije – Hace nueve años que tengo este aspecto, el físico y la mente de una chica de unos dieciocho años más o menos. Ya es hora que de dejéis de verme como a una niña.

- Es un poco difícil para nosotros, cielo – me contestó Carlisle – más después de lo rápido que creciste. No nos dejaste disfrutar de tu infancia, no lo asimilamos del todo.

- Pero ya no soy una niña – le dije un poco entristecida – Se que vosotros me tratáis como a una adulta pero mis padres nunca lo harán, siempre seré su niña.

- Tus padres solo necesitan ver que eres una mujer hecha y derecha – me contestó mi abuela – Cuando vean con sus ojos este hecho, se darán cuenta de que has crecido, algo de lo que ya se están dando cuenta desde que nos mudamos.

- Más exactamente, desde que tu amigo Christian apareció en tu vida.

Me sonrojé, ellos sonrieron y yo volví a sonrojarme un poco más.

- Marcharos ya, llegareis tarde – les dije mientras me daba la vuelta para que no siguieran viendo mi cara roja.

Ambos me dieron un beso en la mejilla y se marcharon en el Mercedes negro de mi abuelo. Sin saber muy bien como las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, me vi sola en casa y a pocos minutos de que se diera el crepúsculo, el momento en el que había quedado con Christian. Corrí escaleras arriba, me metí en la ducha, me vestí con un vaquero y una camiseta, agarré mi chaqueta blanca y me dirigí al cajón en el que dejaba las llaves de mi coche hasta que caí en la cuenta de que se las había quedado mi madre. Subí a su cuarto y busqué entre los cajones hasta que las hallé en una pequeña caja de madera que había en la estantería. Al subir en mi coche y encender el motor me entró un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Culpa porque me estaba escapando de casa, porque había mentido a mis padres, porque había cogido las llaves cuando me las habían quitado y porque, en definitiva, me estaba saltando mi castigo. Podía llevar a serías consecuencias, la que más me temía era la decepción que podía darles pero, por verle, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme.

La carretera me parecía solo una línea blanca en el suelo, la seguía sin más, ansiosa por llegar al lugar. Apareció ante mí el puente y, antes de pasar por él, a la derecha de la carretera, vi un camino que llevaba al escampado del que Christian me había hablado. Dejé el coche aparcado en la zona pero alejado de la vista de la carretera para que nadie lo viera. Me dirigí al pequeño acantilado que se encontraba a unos cien metros de la carretera, rodeado de vegetación, y le vi sentado en el borde mirando hacia el entrante del mar.

- Ya me temía que no vinieses – me dijo cuando me senté a su lado.

Le sonreí mientras observaba su rostro relajado, que seguía quieto mirando en la misma dirección.

- En realidad, has tenido suerte – le susurré – Todos han hecho planes y me he quedado sola en casa, por eso he podido escaparme.

Giró su vista y la posó en mí antes de acariciarme la mejilla con ternura.

- No puedo… tardar en volver – le pude decir a duras penas, más centrada mi mente en su caricia que en mis palabras – ¿Qué querías contarme?

- Ven – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y, ofreciéndome su mano, me ayudaba a mí a levantarme.

Andamos unos pocos metros, rodeando el pequeño acantilado, hasta llegar a la orilla del agua hallada en una zona resguardada por el propio risco y en donde se encontraba una pequeña porción de tierra dándole la forma de una pequeña playa.

- Vaya – conseguí decir a los minutos de haber llegado – Es precioso, ¿cómo…

- Encontré este lugar poco después de mudarme y me gustó – me dijo sonriente – No viene nunca nadie y, si ya es bonito ver el atardecer desde aquí, por la noche es mucho más espectacular.

- Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir – le contesté – Gracias por enseñármelo.

Me acerqué a la orilla y me senté entre las rocas, observando la zona. Christian, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, se quedó de pie, cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué me querías contar? – le dije posando mi vista en él.

- Verás… es difícil de explicar – me dijo algo temeroso – Incluso te costará entenderlo.

- Prueba, soy de mente muy abierta – le dije sonriente haciendo que él se relajara – No te voy a juzgar, sea lo que sea – le dije ya un poco más seria.

Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano para hacer que me sentara de modo que me ubicará viéndole directamente a él.

- Me di cuenta, cuando llegasteis, de algo que me llamó la atención. No me preguntes porque lo sé pero sabía que tu familia iba a venir a este lugar, sabía que vendríais.

- Claro, todo el pueblo sabía que llegábamos – le dije intentando entender a donde quería llegar.

- Cuando te vi llamaste mi atención. Sabía que uno de vosotros era especial pero no sabía por qué. Cuando te vi lo entendí, me fascinaste más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Cuando te vi supe al instante que algo en ti era diferente, que eras especial – me dijo con una sonrisa enigmática - Eres una especie de mezcla entre ambas especies y, cuando nos estrechamos la mano por primera vez, lo entendí. Me fascinó la idea de saber que nos habíamos encontrado en un mundo tan grande como el nuestro, nunca esperé encontrarme con un ser como tú, tan increíblemente fascinante.

- No entiendo lo que estás diciendo – le dije completamente descompuesta - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- A mí se me considera algo extraordinario, sabes – dijo sin dejar de mirarme – No se me nota en absoluto mi auténtica naturaleza a menos que yo quiera mostrarla. Ese es mi don, parecer humano. Tengo la capacidad de ocultar mi auténtica apariencia, mi olor, incluso mi voz, todo aquello que hace que nos distingamos de los demás. Pero, aunque mi apariencia no sea la mía, poseo la velocidad, la fuerza, el oído, el olfato, eso no cambia.

- No puede ser – susurré.

- Por eso te llamé la atención, además de por mi descaro mirándote – dijo sonriéndome – Por eso te intimidaba y por eso sigo haciéndolo, porque somos iguales o, por lo menos, muy parecidos.

- ¿Esto es una broma? – dije apenas sin voz y completamente descompuesta - ¿Qué narices me estás diciendo? Me traes aquí y me sueltas esto de golpe, sin venir a cuento. ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

- Sé muchas cosas, Nessie – me dijo muy serio – Sé que eres una mestiza, nacida de un vampiro y una humana, sé que todos los miembros de tu familia también son vampiros, se nota a la legua cuando se os ve. Sé muchas cosas y por eso te dije que te costaría entenderlo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un vampiro? – le dije bastante entristecida - ¿Es eso lo que me dices?

- Sé que no entiendes porque no te lo dije cuando te conocí.

- No, tienes razón, no lo entiendo.

- Existen vampiros que no quieres compañía, que se encierran en sí mismos – dijo intentando acercarse a mí pero yo retrocedí instantáneamente – Entiéndeme, no podía acercarme a vosotros y decir: _'Hola, soy un vampiro como vosotros, seamos amigos'_. No se puede ir así por la vida, Ness, hay que ser realistas.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo? – le susurré – Hace meses que somos amigos, ¿por qué esperar tanto?

- Me siento bien en este lugar, me siento más yo porque puedo ser yo mismo – me dijo a unos metros de mí – Solo quería contártelo aquí y, debido a tu castigo, no he podido hacer que vinieras antes para contártelo. Hace más de un mes que quiero decírtelo y me ha sido muy difícil no hacerlo, pero quería explicártelo en un lugar en el que me sintiera seguro y en donde tú pudieses hacerme todas las preguntas que quisieran sin problemas.

- Esto cambia las cosas – dije de pronto al pensar en mi familia, en los problemas que había tenido con Rosalie por él.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre mi familia, sobre ti, sobre todo.

Se quedó mirándome sin decir una sola palabra, solo observándome. Me levanté de la roca de la que solo me había movido unos instantes antes para alejarme, y me acerqué a él con cautela, con demasiada prudencia. Al quedar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, alcé mi mano y la posé sobre su corazón, el cual latía a la velocidad normal a la que late el de un humano.

- Estoy muy confusa. ¿Cómo puedes ser un vampiro si tu corazón late en este momento, si tu piel está caliente como la de un humano, si corre sangre por tus venas y percibo su olor desde una distancia bastante amplia?

- Como te he dicho antes, es por mi don, es un camuflaje– me dijo posando su mano sobre la mía, situada sobre su pecho – Esto que sientes en este momento es algo así como una ilusión, no es real.

- Tus ojos, ¿tampoco son los tuyos? – le dije mirándole directamente – ¿Y el color de tu pelo? Si este no es tu aspecto, ¿cuál es entonces?

Me miró y, de pronto, me hizo alejarme de él, quedándose quieto a una distancia prudente de mí. De repente, su aspecto cambió de golpe. Era exactamente igual, su cara era la misma, su cuerpo era idéntico, pero su piel había pasado de tener un aspecto un poco moreno a uno totalmente pálido. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, pero no era el color que poseían los vampiros que se alimentaban de sangre humana, era diferente, un color mucho más inquietante, y su pelo, por otro lado, pasó de un castaño oscuro a un negro azabache. Su corazón dejó su latido de lado y su aroma pasó de su atrayente olor por la sangre en sus venas, a uno dulzón, a un aroma embriagador, como el de cualquier otro vampiro. Me quedé mirándole intentando captar cada uno de los cambios que había sufrido por su transformación. Tenía ante mí al único amigo que había conseguido con el aspecto de un asombroso vampiro. Había que decir que el cambio no le quedaba nada mal, me parecía incluso más atrayente de lo que ya lo era como humano, pero el color de sus ojos no me gustó en absoluto, y fue allí donde mi vista se posó.

- Nunca han cambiado de color, aún cuando deberían haberlo hecho unos meses después de mi transformación. Se han mantenido con el color de los ojos de un neófito.

Su voz era la suya pero mejorada, mucho más suave, aterciopelada y muy agradable al oído. Me gustó como sonaba, podría estar horas y horas escuchándole, como ya hacía, y no me casaría de oírle.

- Dices que tus ojos no han cambiado de color aunque tendría que haberlo hecho unos meses después. Pero, dime una cosa – le pregunté un poco temerosa – Si tus ojos hubiesen cambiado de color, ¿cuál sería en este momento?

- No he matado a nadie, Nessie – me dijo sonriente – Si mis ojos hubiesen cambiado de color, ahora serían como los de cualquiera de tu familia, disfrutaría de unos ojos dorados, pero no es así.

- ¿No te alimentas de sangre humana? – pregunté un poco más tranquila.

- Por alguna razón desconocida, no tolero la sangre humana, me asquea, solo me puedo alimentar de animales. Al principio no podía estar rodeado de humanos, no porque quisiera matarlos, sino porque no soportaba el olor que desprendían, me desagradaba.

- Pero te he visto alimentarte de comida, lo has hecho delante de mí muchas veces.

- Es otra característica de mi don – dijo – La comida no me repugna, puedo comerla, saborearla sin problemas, pero no me es necesaria. Solo como en público para no llamar la atención.

- Cuando me llevaste a la heladería me dijiste que ibas mucho allí porque te gustaba el helado de avellana.

- No me repele el sabor de la comida, en muchas ocasiones me agrada. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio mutuo hasta que me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

- Lo que me contaste sobre ti, sobre tu familia, ¿es cierto?

- Sí – dijo sin vacilar – Como te dije, tengo a mis padres, aunque como habrás supuesto, no son mis padres biológicos, pero a mi madre la quiero como tal, fue ella la que me convirtió. Su marido, no le considero como un auténtico padre ya que él me aceptó simplemente por mi don, le venía bien, pero me ha dado todo lo que yo he querido, sin excepciones, también porque yo me lo he ganado al cumplir todas sus peticiones, pero me ha tratado bien estos años. Nos aguantamos mutuamente, pero jamás podré llamarle _'padre'_, no lo siento como tal.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte? – le pregunté, esperanzada porque me contará.

- Tuve un accidente de coche – dijo unos minutos después de preguntarle – Mis padres y mi hermano pequeño murieron en el acto. Recuerdo que estaba allí, con el coche encima de mí y no escuchaba nada, solo sentía frío y solo veía oscuridad. De repente, sentí que alguien me sacaba del coche y, tras unas palabras que no entendí, sentí fuego, sentí que me quemaba. Creo que pude articular, en algún momento de mi transformación, que me mataran, pero escuché como una voz muy maternal me decía que pronto pasaría todo, y así fue. Adaptarme a mi nueva condición no fue nada fácil. Normalmente hay que tener cuidado con un neófito debido a su sed de sangre. Conmigo había que tener cuidado, no porque fuera a desgajarle la cabeza al primero que se me pusiera a tiro, más bien por mi desagrado por los humanos. Les fue bastante difícil al aquelarre al que pertenece mi madre aceptar mi condición, el hecho de que no cazara como ellos, sino que yo necesitaba cazar animales. En la zona en la que viven es bastante difícil encontrar animales salvajes, por lo que solía marcharme de caza varios días y regresaba cuando me había satisfecho. Así podía aguantar hasta que necesitaba salir de nuevo. Solo me aceptaron porque mi don les era útil y por mi madre, si no hubiese sido por eso, seguramente, no me habrían aceptado. Ahora pienso que tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor, pero no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora – se quedó callado unos momentos, mientras me miraba sin apartar la vista de mí - ¿En qué piensas?

- Son demasiadas cosas, demasiada información.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para resolver dudas – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Todo el tiempo que tú quieras y más.

- Me has tomado por sorpresa, nunca hubiese imaginado algo como esto.

- Entiendo que estés abrumada.

- Sabía que ocultabas algo, pero nunca pensé que sería esto.

- ¿Cómo que sabías que ocultaba algo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Lo sabía por Edward – dije, ganándome una cara de desconcierto por su parte – Puede leer las mentes, ese es su don. Te escuchó y se dio cuenta de que ocultabas algo, pero nunca supo el qué.

- Ya veo – dijo – Por eso estaba tan arisco conmigo, temía que fuera algo malo.

- Tengo una última duda – le dije cambiando de tema.

- Muy bien, pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Es fácil, diecinueve.

- ¿Y cuanto hace que tienes diecinueve?

- Unos cuantos años – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cuántos?

- ¿Cuántos años auténticos tienes tú, Nessie?

- No es difícil – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa – Tengo dieciséis años, pero la mentalidad de una chica de dieciocho desde hace nueve años. Contesta a mi pregunta.

- Desde hace trece años me mantengo con diecinueve – me dijo – Por lo tanto, se podría decir que tengo treinta y dos años, aunque realmente nunca los tendré.

Oí, de repente, el sonido de un reloj dando la hora. Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y era bastante tarde.

- Tengo que irme – dije de pronto – Si mis padres se dan cuenta de que me he escapado me matan.

- Esa es buena – dijo sonriente.

- Puede que tú no tengas que dar parte a tus padres, pero yo sí, y más estando castigada – dije bajando cada vez más la voz – Me siguen viendo como a una niña.

- No lo eres – me dijo de pronto.

- Díselo a ellos – dije mirándole mientras le sonreía.

- No tengo que decírselo a ellos – me dijo muy serio mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí – Te lo puedo demostrar a ti.

- Christian, ¿qué…

Sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi brazo derecho y sobre mi cintura y su embriagador aroma, me hicieron desconectar de lo que estaba diciendo y me perdí entre sus labios, dejando que todo lo demás desapareciera. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia hicieron aparición a nuestro alrededor, mojando suavemente nuestros rostros. Mi primer beso se había convertido en la experiencia más maravillosa que había vivido nunca, que fuera él el que me lo estaba mostrado, lo hacía más especial todavía y si le añadía el hecho de que estaba lloviendo sobre nosotros, lo convertía en algo mágico. Era mi primer beso bajo la lluvia.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo o(n.n)o _

_¿Qué os ha parecido? // ¿Os lo esperabáis? // Muchos sí, ya lo ibais diciendo desde hace unos capítulos, sacando vuestras propias teorías._

_Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis que hacer, le dais al iconito de abajo y me dejáis unas palabras...  
_


	13. Capítulo 12

_Hola ^-^_

_Esta vez he tardado demasiado y por ello pido mil disculpas pero tengo una buena razón, la caótica semana que he vivido, necesito un descanso, pero creo que ya está bien de haceros esperar y por eso, aún cuando el capítulo 13 no está acabado (me gusta tener un capítulo adelantado) aquí os dejo el capítulo 12. _

_**¡¡Quince reviews!!** No está nada mal, casi llegamos a los 100 reviews ¿lo conseguiremos? Espero que sí // Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejáis unas palabras y a todos los que leéis entre las sombras a la espera de animaros._

_Hay una cosita que me ha llamado la atención. **¿Por qué algunos de vosotros creíais que la historia se había terminado?** No lo llego a entender, pero aquí os dejo la prueba de que esto continua, queda todavía un poquito para llegar al final, de modo que no os asustéis que quedan cosas por decir. Paciencia.  
_

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

La lluvia me estaba empapando, pero me daba igual. Ese momento era único y no iba a dejar de disfrutarlo por un poco de agua. Al separarse de mí, Christian apoyó su frente con la mía, mirándome con cariño a los ojos.

- ¿Y todas esas imágenes? – dijo sonriendo haciendo que yo me sonrojará.

- Ese es mi don – le dije bajando la cabeza pero él, acariciando mi barbilla, me hizo levantarla para posar de nuevo su vista en mí.

- ¿Cómo funciona? – dijo curioso.

- Puedo transmitir mis pensamientos, mis ideas, cualquier cosa que piense, a la mente de aquel con el que mantenga un contacto físico – le conté – A veces, como ha sucedido ahora, lo hago inconscientemente, pero estoy trabajando en ello para que no me suceda.

- Es interesante – me susurró mientras apoyaba de nuevo su frente contra la mía quedándonos unos minutos quietos, mirándonos el uno al otro.

- Me tengo que ir – le susurró – Además, nos estamos empapando.

Vi como me sonrió y volvió a besarme muy lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Se separó de mí y sonrió al oírme suspirar mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Nos vemos el lunes.

- Vale.

Hice ademán de irme pero, como siempre hacía, me cogió del brazo y me retuvo unos instantes más.

- Quiero pedirte una cosa – me dijo serio – ¿Puedes esperar un poco antes de decirles lo que soy?

- Intentaré ocultárselo a Edward, será difícil pero ¿por qué? – le dije extrañada –Si les cuento que eres uno de los nuestros te aceptaran. Es más, les quitarás un peso de encima, créeme.

- Se lo contaré a tu familia, te lo prometo, pero no sé…

- Todo irá bien – le dije mientras me colgaba de su cuello y le abrazaba con fuerza.

- Vete ya, es tarde y si ven que no estás se enfadarán - me dijo antes de soltarme y darme un corto beso que me supo a poco.

Me acompañó hasta mi coche y me marché mirando su silueta desde el espejo retrovisor hasta que le perdí de vista. Llevaba cinco minutos conduciendo y la sonrisa de mi cara no había desaparecido ni desaparecería en un buen rato. No solo me había besado sino que además me había contado que era uno de los nuestros. Todo se arreglaría, mi padre ya no tendría motivos para preocuparse, de igual modo que Rosalie ya no tendría que temer el posible peligro que hubiese supuesto decirle a Christian lo que somos al ser él un vampiro también. Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que en ningún momento vi la sombra que se hallaba en el centro de la carretera hasta que estaba situada a escasos diez metros de mí. Pegué un frenazo en seco, haciendo que el coche se parara de golpe, y me encontré a mi padre con la vista puesta en mí y un rostro de enfado realmente escalofriante. Bajé la cabeza al no soportar la mirada que me estaba echando y esperé a que se subiera al coche, sin embargo, no se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Vino hasta mi puerta abriéndola, hizo que me cambiara de asiento y se sentó en el coche para conducirlo. Empezó el recorrido sin acelerar demasiado, yendo a una velocidad normal, algo que me hizo entender que tendríamos una charla.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – le susurré sin quitar la vista de mis piernas.

- ¿Cómo debería estar, Renesmee? – me dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera – No, no estoy enfadado, solo decepcionado.

- Papá, lo siento mucho.

- En dieciséis años jamás me has dado motivos para desconfiar de ti, Ness, pero desde que llegamos…

- Papá, de verdad, yo…

- Empiezo a pensar que estabas mejor en Forks.

- ¡No! – le grité de pronto haciendo que me mirara – Me gusta estar aquí.

- Pero a mí no me gusta tu comportamiento – me dijo muy serio – Le contestaste de un modo nada apropiado a tu tía cuando estaba en contra tuya, dejaste de lado tus estudios, te has escapado de casa…

- Yo no…

- Cuando llegué contigo a ese acuerdo de que intentaría leerte lo menos posible para respetar tu intimidad nunca imaginé que ocurriría esto. Antes jamás habías hecho algo así pero desde que llegamos tu comportamiento no es aceptable. No me gusta lo que estoy viendo, Renesmee.

- No lo he hecho a propósito, papá – le dije mientras mis ojos se empezaban a empañar – Todo está relacionado con Christian, lo sé. Mi amistad con él ha sido el desencadenante de todo, pero ahora ya todo tiene sentido, todo volverá a ser como antes, no volveré a fallaros.

- Eso le dijiste a tu madre.

- Si, es cierto – le dije – Y no os he fallado en lo que hablé con ella. Mis notas han mejorado, he cumplido vuestro castigo sin ninguna falta como te dije esta mañana.

- Pero esta tarde te has escapado después de hacerme creer que te ibas a quedar en casa – me contestó – Te habrá costado lo tuyo haber hablado conmigo cuando me he marchado, por lo que ya hacía un tiempo que lo estabas planeando, no ha sido algo del momento ¿Qué tienes que decir de eso?

- Llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para que me enseñará ese lugar, papá – le dije apenada – No podía esperar más. Además, me dijo que quería contarme algo importante, necesitaba saber que era.

- ¿Y eso era más importante que el hecho de escaparte de casa, de salir a hurtadillas mientras nosotros estábamos fuera, engañarnos haciéndonos creer que no te irías y llegar a suponer que no nos enteraríamos?

- Dicho de ese modo… no, no era más importante si lo hubiese pensado bien – dije sin mirarle – pero después de lo que ha sucedido… sí, valía la pena.

Se centró en mí, por completo, dejó la carretera de lado y posó su vista completamente en mí. Me estaba escuchando, lo sabía, lo sentía y, por mucho que yo intentara obviar todo lo que me había sucedido, no había manera de que él no se enterará. Por mucho que yo intentara dejar la mente en blanco, pensar en lo que veían mis ojos del exterior, recordar la letra de mi canción favorita o de qué color era el caballo blanco de Santiago, él lo iba a descubrir. Así que, ¿para qué intentar matarme la mente con dobles pensamientos?, ¿para qué intentar ocultárselo? No valía ni el tiempo ni el esfuerzo, de modo que dejé mi mente tal cual, poblándose únicamente por lo que ella quería pensar en ese momento, lo que me había sucedido con Christian, su declaración, su situación, su secreto, todo lo que me había sucedido en aquel pequeño lugar, aquel pequeño acantilado que tanto me había dado en unos pocos minutos.

- Oh, por el amor de… - susurró mi padre tras unos minutos - ¿Dime que no es verdad?

- ¿Cuál de los hechos? – dije haciéndome un poco la indiferente.

- No estoy preparado para esto – dijo en voz casi inteligible.

- ¿Para qué? – dije levantando la vista – ¿Para que este con un chico? Hace unos cuantos años que la posibilidad podía darse, desde que me convertí en una mujer adulta, pero tú todavía te niegas a verlo.

- No te pongas a la defensiva, soy yo el que tiene que enfadarse por lo que has hecho esta tarde – me dijo serio – Además, aunque ya seas una mujer, en mi mente, siempre serán mi pequeña, no lo olvides.

- No lo olvido y por ello es difícil, porque me seguís tratando como una niña que se puede quebrar – dije entristecida – A veces me siento demasiado encerrada en vuestra visión, demasiado protegida y… seguida y… no sé. Vuestra intención es buena pero creo que… deberíais…

- ¿Dejarte crecer? – dijo intentando ayudarme - ¿Dejarte evolucionar? ¿Dejar que des el paso siguiente en el que tengo que aceptar que te estoy perdiendo?

- No me vas a perder – dije mirándole - ¿Eso es lo que temes?, ¿que me enamore de un chico y te deje de lado? Eso es imposible, eres mi padre.

Me miró sonriendo haciendo que mis palabras salieran más fluidas.

- Y mucho más que eso – dije sonriendo – Eres mi padre, eres mi hermano, aunque es extraño ese hecho, eres mi protector, eres mi consejero, eres mi maestro… eres mi todo. Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar, nunca habrá nadie que te quite tu posición en mi vida. Ni la tuya ni la de mamá.

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de que me dijera nada y, cuando volví a sentarme correctamente, sentí como me acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

- Eres una manipuladora nata – dijo sonriente – No solo has hecho que se me pase el enfado con tus palabras, sino que además has hecho que todo parezca tener menos importancia.

Le sonreí por sus palabras pero sabía que si lo había dicho era por algo.

- No te libras de lo que te tengo que decir por lo que has hecho.

- Me imagino – dije posando mi vista en la carretera.

- Pero me tienes que explicar demasiadas cosas – me dijo volviendo a la seriedad de la conversación -¿Un vampiro? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Me has leído la mente – le dije susurrando – Lo habrás visto todo.

- Casi todo – me dijo - Recuerda que yo leo lo que piensas y tu mente en este momento es un auténtico caos, por lo que está todo un poco confuso.

'_Y que lo digas'_ – pensé mientras él me miraba con sus ojos de _'lo he oído'_.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le dije todavía sorprendida al pensar todo lo que había descubierto – Es vampiro, es como nosotros. Y, además él…

- Se te haya declarado – dijo mi padre apretando el volante un poco más de lo debido – Sí, estás hecha un auténtico lío en este momento como para darme respuestas.

Paró el motor tras entrar en el garaje de casa. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado

- No es momento para que me cuentes todo con detalle hasta que no lo hayas asimilado bien, de modo que dejáremos esta conversación para más tarde, pero ahora, tenemos que hablar de tu desobediencia.

- Papá, te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes. Seguiré estudiando para no bajar mi media, aprobaré _'literatura'_ aunque tenga que estar persiguiendo al profesor Carter lo que queda de curso, no volveré a faltar al respeto a nadie de la familia, no quiero sentirme como me sentí aquella semana, y jamás os ocultaré nada a mamá y a ti, bueno, nada que no sea demasiado mío, ya me entiendes.

- Sí, demasiado bien te entiendo – dijo suspirando - Muy bien, te retiro el castigo, es lo que tu madre y yo habíamos acordado – dijo haciendo que yo sonriera – Pero…

- Genial – susurré alargando la palabra en un tono de frustración mientras era él quien sonreía ahora.

- Pero sigues sin coche hasta que Carter te deje hacer el examen.

- Bueno, por lo menos soy libre. Ya no tendré que estar encerrada en casa.

- Aunque seas libre, hasta que no cumplas los dieciocho, tendrás que decirme a dónde vas.

- Es aceptable.

- Y te prohíbo comprarte libros nuevos hasta nueva orden.

- ¿QUÉ? – le grité espantada por lo que acababa de decir – No puedes hablar en serio.

- No puedo seguir reteniéndote en casa, estás demasiado afligida – dijo – Pero tengo que mantenerte castigada de algún modo por lo que has hecho.

- Pero publican la saga de _'Mirada pérdida'_ en una semana, en edición limitada, ya lo tengo reservado.

- Sin excepciones, Renesmee – dijo saliendo del coche – Quiero que tus notas se mantengan y si te compras esos libros sé que lo dejarás todo de lado.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras salía del coche pero asentí.

- Vale, sé que me lo merezco.

- Hay una nueva condición – me dijo parándose de golpe – En este momento me siento completamente decepcionado contigo, mi confianza en ti es muy…

- Restringida, es lo más adecuado para lo que ha sucedido – le dije bajando la mirada, otra vez.

- Por mucho que intente no escucharte, en este momento y dada la situación, creo que te escucharé más que a ninguno, incluso sin proponérmelo.

- Lo sé, instinto paternal – dije sorprendiéndolo – Sé que te refieres al hecho de desobedecerte, escaparme, mi comportamiento en sí, no al hecho de que Christian me haya besado.

- Eso intentaré evitar oírlo lo más posible porque escuchar algo de más puede ser lo que me empuje a matarlo – dijo apretando los puños – Un padre normal intentaría poner trabas por todas partes.

- ¿No vas a hacerlo? – le pregunté esperanzada.

- Voy a portarme bien – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Pero, en mi interior, mi instinto asesino luchará contra mi cordura por matarle o hacer lo correcto.

- Sé que harás lo correcto – le dije sonriente – Porque si no haces lo correcto tendrás a una hija con una depresión de psiquiátrico.

- Eso ni en broma y, ahora que todo está hablado, ve a ver a tu madre – dijo mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo – Se asustó al no verte en tu cuarto.

Subimos juntos la escalera que daba al salón y vi a mis cuatro tíos conversando. Todos me miraron, dos de ellos sonrientes, otra más pendiente de la revista que de mí y la cuarta más preocupada que enfadada. Tuvieron la intención de decirme algo pero mi padre les acalló con una mirada.

- Sube – me dijo soltándome.

Eché un último vistazo a mi familia y vi como mi padre se sentaba con ellos a conversar. Subí la escalera más despacio de lo habitual, pensándome las palabras que le iba a decir cuando la viera. Me sentía un poco culpable, bueno, más bien muy culpable. No me gustaba hacer sufrir a mi madre, me entristecía ese hecho, pero era algo que había supuesto antes de escaparme de casa, por lo que no era raro que hubiera sucedido. Llegué hasta la puerta de su habitación, suspiré para tranquilizarme un poco y toqué a la puerta.

- Mamá, ¿puedo pasar?

No escuché contestación, por lo que entré en el dormitorio después de abrir muy despacio. Pasé mi vista haciendo un barrido del lugar y la encontré sentada en el sofá negro, con un libro entre las manos y la vista puesta en el. Cerré con cuidado la puerta y apoyé mi espalda en ella sin hacer ni decir absolutamente nada. Inmediatamente después, vi como mi madre dejaba el libro a un lado, posaba su vista en mí y alzaba sus brazos en mi dirección.

- Ven – me dijo en un susurro.

Me senté a su lado y, nada más hacerlo, me abrazó con fuerza como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer.

- Perdóname mamá, no quería asustarte.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más, ¿me has oído? – me dijo muy seria sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos – Si llegase a pasarte algo y no estamos contigo…

- Estoy bien mamá, de verdad – le dije intentando tranquilizarla – Además, me ha sucedido algo.

- ¿Me lo quieres contar? – me preguntó.

La miré pensativa unos instantes, sopesando cómo sería el mejor modo de explicárselo. Decidí que la mejor forma de decírselo era mostrándoselo a mi manera. La cogí de la mano y le mostré la última parte de mi encuentro con Christian, el beso que me había dado, era el mejor modo de contarlo. En pocos instantes dejé de mostrarle lo que había vivido y me encontré con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Le amas? – me preguntó en un susurro.

- Pues, es lo más importante para mí – le dije mirándola a los ojos – Daría mi vida por él.

- Eso es un sí – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Pero, ¿has pensado en lo que podría suceder si no acepta lo que somos?

- Mamá, hay más – le dije sonriendo al saber que esa pregunta era sencilla de responder – y responde a tu pregunta.

Volví a mostrarle lo que había vivido pero desde el principio. Se lo mostré absolutamente todo en contra de lo que Christian me había pedido pero no podía mentirles más, no podía volver a defraudarles. Sabía que, al mismo tiempo, mi padre lo estaría viendo todo, todas las imágenes, las palabras, todo nuestro encuentro tan íntimo y personal se lo estaba mostrando a ellos dos sin reparo, sin represión, solo mostrando lo que había vivido y que me hacía tan feliz. Tras unos minutos en los que le mostré toda la escena, la miré a la cara, una cara de completo asombro, de completa sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo es… posible? – me susurró – Parece tan…

- Lo sé.

- Increíble.

- Increíble es poco, amor – dijo mi padre entrando en la habitación – Hay dudas sin resolver de todo lo que has mostrado – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, quedando yo entremedias de los dos.

- Lo sé – les dije mientras me levantaba – Y todas las dudas serán resueltas, os lo prometo.

- No quiero que sufras una decepción – me dijo Bella, mientras mi padre la abrazaba, con ese tono maternal que toda madre utiliza al preocuparse por su hijo – No quiero que te haga daño.

Le sonreí haciéndole saber que todo iría bien.

- Por cierto, lamento que tu padre te haya prohibido comprarte la colección de libros que tanto esperabas – me dijo con ternura mientras Edward ponía los ojos en blanco – Habrá más ediciones, ya verás.

- Lo sé – dije bajando la vista– Pero llevaba tanto esperando.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla después de levantarse y, juntos los tres, descendimos las escaleras hasta llegar al salón en donde, sin esperármelo, no se encontraba nadie.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – pregunté.

- Creo que deberías mirar afuera – dijo mi madre muy sonriente de pronto.

No sé que me alegro más, si el hecho de que todo estaba bien, que mis padres estaba a mi lado y mi familia parecía contenta, o que en ese momento Rose le estuviera dando una tremenda paliza a Emmett en lucha libre. ¿Por qué narices mi tío seguía haciendo rabiar a una mujer sabiendo que iba a salir perdiendo?

- Las reconciliaciones son buenas – dijo mi padre de pronto, mientras le daba un beso a mi madre en la frente y me miraba a mí – Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

- Ya soy mayor – le dije de pronto.

- Sí – dijo mi madre sonriente – Y se ha dado cuenta de ello hace relativamente poco.

Las palabras de mi madre hicieron que mi sonrisa se agrandara antes de ir corriendo hasta Alice y Jasper para darle ánimos a mi tía porque sabía que, hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, Emmett se merecía la tunda.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo una semana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto en mi cama, tan calentita y protegida, tan confortablemente cómoda. La luz del amanecer entraba suavemente por mi ventana y, aunque el cielo volvía a estar nublado con ese manto gris que a veces hacia que me deprimiese, esa mañana me sentía realmente contenta. Me levanté de un salto y miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche, todavía faltaba un rato para que sonara a su hora habitual, de modo que lo apagué, me dirigí hacia el baño y, tras una ducha rápida, me vestí y bajé a la cocina en donde mi abuela ya estaba enfrascada con su nuevo entretenimiento.

- Buenos días abuela – le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días cariño, hoy has madrugado.

Le sonreí mientras miraba lo que cocinaba.

- Galletas de chocolate con pasas – dijo enseñándome la bandeja antes de meterla al horno.

- Abuela, solo cocinas postres – le dije sonriendo - ¿Cuándo vas a probar con una comida auténtica?

- Esto es comida auténtica – me dijo mientras levantaba su nuevo libro de recetas.

- Me refiero a cuándo dejaras de mirar únicamente de la página trescientos a la trescientos cincuenta y miraras las primeras hojas en donde se encuentran los primeros platos – dije quitándole el libro – Ya sabes, merluza con salsa verde o arroz marinero o ¿entrecot con miel? – dije extrañada.

- Podría intentarlo pero…

- Te queda bien el delantal, te hace más ama de casa – le dije sabiendo por donde iba a tirar la conversación.

- Es bonito, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriente – Lo compré en Anchorage hace… espera, no cambies de tema.

- Creo que me llaman – dije saliendo a toda prisa.

- Renesmee – me llamó levantando mi abuela la voz para hacerme entender que no me había librado del todo ya que se había dado cuenta de que mi huida se debía al hecho de que evitaba probar los experimentos a los que ella llamaba comida.

Me fui al garaje y empecé a recorrer con mi mano la carrocería de mi coche sabiendo que volvería a pasar una temporada sin conducirlo. Un suspiro salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta de que era observada.

- Pareces una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado su piruleta – dijo Jasper acercándose a mí.

- Y tienes razón, me han quitado mi piruleta con forma de coche dorado – dije suspirando de nuevo mientras veía como mi tío me sonreía.

El instituto, ese recinto salvaje en donde entrabas sano y salvo a primera hora pero del que podías salir lisiado a última, se levantaba delante de mi vista, esperándome con las puertas abiertas para resguardarme de la lluvia. Me separé de mi familia, que cogió la dirección opuesta y me encaminé por los pasillos para llegar a mi primera clase. Justo delante del aula se encontraba él, apoyado en la taquilla, con ese aire desenfrenado que tan atractivo lo hacía. Volvía a tener su aspecto habitual, un chico humano de cabello castaño y ojos negros, con su latido de corazón sonando rítmicamente y su atrayente fragancia. Me acerqué a él viendo como no me quitaba la vista de encima mientras me regalaba su maravillosa sonrisa.

- Hola – me susurró cuando llegué a su lado.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, me cogió de la mano, tiró de mí y me besó lentamente. Olvidé donde me encontraba, en aquel tumultuoso pasillo lleno de gente, por lo que, al levantar la vista y dirigirla a mi alrededor, pude ver cara de sorpresa en todos y cada uno de los rostros que nos rodeaban.

- ¿Se enteraron de tu escapada? – me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

- Sí – le contesté en un susurro – pero hablé con mis padres, se preocuparon pero no paso nada.

- ¿Sigues castigada?

- No como antes – dije sonriendo – Puedo salir, diciendo a donde voy, pero sigo sin poder coger mi coche y me han prohibido comprarme la colección de libros de la que te hable.

- Se ve que tus padres conocen tus debilidades – dijo sonriendo – Ya saldrá de nuevo una edición así.

- Lo mismo que me dijo mi madre – le contesté riéndome sigilosamente.

- Dime, ¿les has dicho algo? – preguntó acariciándome el hombro.

- Lo siento, Edward me leyó hasta el más escondido de mis secretos – le contesté un poco apenada – Él y Bella lo saben todo.

- Y, ¿los demás?

- No saben absolutamente nada – dije sonriente – Se lo diré dentro de poco.

- ¿Tienes miedo de su reacción sobre lo nuestro? – me preguntó.

- No – dije mientras me miraba de un modo no muy convencido – Bueno, un poquito.

- El momento adecuado has dicho – dijo alargando la palabra – No es por nada Nessie pero este pasillo nos ha visto y…

- Oh, madre mía - susurré.

- Tus hermanos no tardaran en escuchar los murmullos – dijo bajando mucho la voz mientras se acercaba a mi oído con lentitud – y en sacar conclusiones.

Le miré a los ojos y, tras darme cuenta de ya no se podía hacer nada, me colgué de su cuello y volví a besarle haciendo que todos siguieran con su cara de sorpresa.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo o(^-^)o _

_- OJO, fin del capítulo, no de la historia, queda más ^-^ -_

_¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Edward? ¿Y la de Bella? // Ya sabéis, lo que queráis decir, solo teneis que pinchar en el iconito verde, me haréis muy feliz... _

_¿¿Llegamos a los 100 reviews?? Solo faltan 8..._

_Hasta la próxima_


	14. Capítulo 13

_Hola ^-^ _

_ Otra semana más que pasa y otra vez de un modo caótico. Ya estamos de vacaciones de Semana Santa, son cortitas pero valen la pena para desconectar un poquito de todo._

_Llegamos a los **100 reviews** y estoy muy contenta por ello. El último capítulo recibió 16, añadiendo los 4 reviews que me escribieron en otros capítulos... son **20 reviews**!! _

_Gracias a los que me dejásteis unas palabritas y a los demás también, por estar ahí._

_**niki**, a tu pregunta de una buena historia: en mis favoritos hay unas cuantas pero la que más me gusto fue **'Demasiado Tarde'**, es una traducción y está finalizada. Espero que te guste...  
_

_A todos los demás... ¡¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ!! Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste._

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

Entrar en la cafetería y empezar a oír murmullos y cotilleos, todos referentes a que Christian y yo estábamos juntos, era demasiado abrumador. Me sentí cohibida, agobiada y muy, pero que muy observada. Intente hacer un escape sigiloso pero era imposible cuando todos me miraban de reojo, por lo que pasé de mi intento de escapatoria y me adentré en la cafetería con cara tranquila pero echa un mar de nervios en mi interior. Con los escandalosos murmullos que llenaban el ambiente, era imposible que mis tíos no supieran ya de la noticia, por lo que tendría que enfrentarme a ellos, y eso era algo que temía. Creo que lo que más temía era la reacción de Rose, no estaba preparada para recibir por su parte otro rechazo como el último, e intentaría por todos los medios que eso no sucediera de nuevo.

- A ti te estábamos esperando – dijo Emmett más serio que de costumbre – Creí que, como tu familia, teníamos derecho a enterarnos antes que toda esta gente.

- Dadas su últimas actuaciones, no esperaba otra cosa – dijo Rosalie enfadada mientras se levantaba de mala manera de su sitio – Creí que este tema había quedado zanjado.

- Rose, por favor, déjame que te explique – dije intentando acercarme a ella.

- No hay nada que explicar – dijo antes de marcharse, haciendo que suspirara.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me abrazó dejando sus labios relativamente cerca de mi oído.

- Yo estoy enfadado en una cosa, y no es contigo, es con él – dijo serio – En ningún momento me ha pedido permiso para estar con mi hermanita pequeña, así que ves diciéndole que se preparé porque tiene dos opciones. O pedirme permiso para estar contigo o que vaya reservando cama en un hospital porque le voy a romper todos los huesos.

- No serás capaz – dije asustada apartándome de golpe de él, pero me calme al ver su sonrisa burlona.

- Familia, luego nos vemos – dijo levantando la mano, despidiéndose – Voy a intentar calmar a una fiera.

Vi como se alejaba de nuestra mesa mientras me sentaba en el lugar en el que había estado mi tía.

- Nessie, sabes que Rosalie tiene parte de razón dada la situación – dijo Alice – Debido a que no veo nada respecto a ti, no sé cómo se darán las cosas y es lo que me preocupa.

- Alice, lo entiendo y quería explicároslo – dije – Todo tiene una explicación, todo irá bien.

- ¿No estás diciendo que él sabe algo? – preguntó Jasper mientras sentía como nos inundaba una tranquilidad nada normal

- Os estoy diciendo que no os preocupéis, que todo saldrá bien y lo entenderéis en cuanto sepáis de que hablo.

- ¿Y cuando sabremos de lo que nos estás hablando? – dijo Alice – Nos estás hablando en clave, no entiendo nada.

- No os preocupéis – dijo de repente Edward – Dadle el beneplácito de la duda. Os aseguro que os sorprenderéis, yo lo hice.

Vi como Alice y Jasper se miraban entre sí antes de lanzarle una mirada de perplejidad a mi madre y después a mi padre.

- Alice – dijo mi padre a una frase no dicha – No seas impaciente.

Sonreí por haber ganado algo de tiempo y todo gracias a mi padre. Ahora solo me quedaba convencer a Christian para que les contara la verdad él mismo ahora que mis padres lo sabían y, de ese modo, evitar peleas que eran completamente innecesarias. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Rose, lo haría en cuanto llegará a casa, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar esos momentos con mi familia, bueno, con parte de ella. Pasé la mitad de nuestra hora libre hablando tranquilamente con ellos, disfrutando los arrumacos que Alice y Jasper se hacían, las miradas que mis padres se echaban entre ellos y, de vez en cuando, me echaban a mí, pero echando en todo momento de menos las tonterías de Emmett, y las ingeniosas salidas que le daba Rosalie.

Tras ese tiempo disfrutado con ellos, vi como Christian me esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería. Vale, todos le habían visto y todos habían volteado su vista a mí después de verle a él. Creí que, debido a la vergüenza que sentía porque todos me miraran, no me movería del sitio pero, verle allí de pie esperándome y el hecho de que mi padre me diera su aprobación, me levanté de mi sitio y me acerqué a él, cogiéndole la mano nada más llegar a su altura.

Estaba escuchando a mi grupo de música favorito mientras curioseaba por la red cuando escuché el Jeep de Emmett llegar a casa. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a la baranda desde donde vería a Rosalie en cuanto subiera camino a su habitación. No me equivocaba, dos minutos después la vi subiendo las escaleras mientras me escudriñaba a fondo mi rostro con unos ojos inyectados en irritación pura y dura. Llevaba un par de bolsas en cada mano y su enorme bolso de Gucci colgado del hombro, se notaba que llevaba peso. Nada más llegar a mi lado, me hizo un gesto de vista dándome a entender que la siguiera pero, antes de hacerlo, le quité una bolsa de las manos para ayudarla a subir. No me lo impidió.

- ¿Qué llevas aquí, piedras? – le dije sonriendo.

- Eso, mi querida y puñetera sobrina, es lo que ha hecho y está haciendo que no te mate por tus actos – me contestó – Así que no te metas con mis compras, bastante me costó convencer a Emmett para que me acompañara.

- Entonces, ¿te has divertido?

- No voy a decirte que no pero, más bien, he intentado tener la mente ocupada y alejada de ti al máximo para no tener una pelea contigo en cuanto llegara a casa - me dijo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Rosalie, yo no quiero pelearme contigo – le dije dejando las bolsas en la cama antes de sentarme en ella – Solo quiero que hablemos de esto, nada más.

- Me parece bien – dijo dirigiéndose a su vestidor – Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

- Lo sé, y por ello quiero explicarme – le dije mientras cogía la fotografía que tenía en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama – Me gusta esta foto, yo seguía siendo niña.

- Te has desviado de la cuestión – me dijo muy seria.

- Vamos Rose, relájate, sigo siendo yo, ¿recuerdas?

- Renesmee – me dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

- Esta bien – le dije suspirando - No puedo decirte mucho, solo voy a decirte que confíes en mí.

Me miró desde el vestidor con una cara no muy amistosa.

- ¿Esa es tu explicación?

- No soy yo la que te lo tiene que explicar, es otra persona – le dije acercándome a ella – Por favor, tía, dame unos días, solo un par. Antes de que acabe la semana entenderás porque quiero que dejes de preocuparte.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – dijo seria – ¿Les has dicho lo que somos y por eso debo dejar de preocuparme?

- Aunque le hubiera dicho lo que somos no dejarías de preocuparte, por lo que pudiese suceder.

- Estas en lo cierto – dijo acercándose a mí, ya vestida con algo más cómodo, y sentándose a mi lado – Siempre estaré preocupada porque esta familia es lo más importante para mí y no quiero que algo nos dañen, y tu novio puede hacerlo.

- ¿Has dicho 'novio'? – le dije sonriente – Suena raro, ¿verdad? Pero, aún no me lo ha pedido.

- Suena muy raro y si no te lo ha pedido, lo hará, de eso no me cabe duda – dijo convencida - Me preocupa mucho todo esto.

- Rose, dos días y lo entenderás, te lo prometo – le dije mientras cogía una de las bolsas – Dime, ¿me has comprado algo?

- Ves que me voy enfadada de la cafetería, no me has visto en todo el día y ahora me preguntas si te he comprado algo.

- Así es – dije sonriente - ¿Lo has hecho?

- Estoy enfadada contigo, ¿recuerdas? – dijo seria – Que intente ocultarlo no significa que no sea cierto.

- Lo sé – le dije – pero, ¿me has comprado algo?

Vi como estiraba el brazo y cogía la otra bolsa.

- Si, pero no te lo daré hasta que no me digas que es eso que hace que tu relación con Christian no sea preocupante.

- Mira que eres mala – dije mientras me levantaba – Te lo diré, te lo he prometido.

- Y yo te prometo que te daré lo que te he comprado cuando me digas que es.

- Parece que estamos a iguales – dije sonriente – Gracias por no discutir conmigo, aunque estés enfadada, no podría pasar por eso de nuevo.

- Ni yo, por eso me reprimo – dijo mirando el interior de sus bolsas – Pero estoy enfadada y te voy a pedir que delante de mí, hasta que no me digas eso que me ocultas, no hagas muestras de afecto con tu novio.

- Eso es injusto – le dije haciendo un puchero – Y aún no me lo ha pedido.

- ¿Quieres que no me enfade más? – dijo mirándome – Entonces no me hagas ver que estas con él hasta que no me digas la verdad.

- Está bien – dije no muy contenta – Lo intentaré.

- No, no lo intentarás, lo harás.

Bufé antes de salir de su cuarto y bajé las escaleras para sentarme con los demás que me miraban con cara de alivio.

- Gracias por no discutir, cariño – me dijo Esme dándome un beso – Es una postura muy madura por tu parte.

- La tía Rose también ha puesto de la suya.

- Lo sé – dijo sonriente – Y se lo agradeceré en cuanto baje.

'_Papá, ¿está muy enfadada?'_ – pensé sabiendo que me iba a escuchar.

- Un poco, pero tranquila, todo irá bien – me dijo acariciándome el pelo mientras tenía a mi madre apoyada en su hombro.

'_Eso espero'_ – le contesté mentalmente.

- Enana, ¿una partidita antes de irte a dormir? – me dijo Emmett enseñándome el mando de la consola

- Vale, así me iré contenta a la cama – dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo, delante de mi padre, al lado de mi tío y enfrente de la televisión.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Apuesto cien dólares a que la pequeña te machaca – dijo Jasper sonriente mientras abrazaba a Alice.

- Yo los veo, apuesto cien a mi favor – dijo Emmett sonriente – Te voy a machacar enana y, en el proceso, le voy a ganar cien pavos a tu tío.

- Creo que yo te voy a machacar a ti y, en el proceso, mi querido tío Jasper va a ganarte cien pavos – le dije sacándole la lengua como hacía de niña.

La semana se pasó mucho más deprisa de lo que nunca me habría imaginado. Pasar el mayor de mi tiempo con él era la causa y eso me gustaba. No había tarde en la que no estuviéramos en el pequeño acantilado de Christian en donde me pidió, la segunda vez que fuimos y como había afirmado Rose, que fuera su novia. Siempre salía de casa haciéndole saber a mi padre mi ubicación, como habíamos acordado, y sabiendo que él respetaría mi intimidad, más que nada porque mi madre le recordaba de vez en cuando el tiempo que ellos estuvieron junto, eso hacía que mi padre me respetara sin dudarlo y yo estaba tranquila por ello. Los cotilleos de que Christian y yo salíamos seguían rondando todavía por los pasillos y era algo que me daba igual, más que nada porque la mayoría de las chicas me envidiaban por estar con él y la mayoría de los chicos le envidiaba por estar conmigo, estábamos empatados, así que simplemente pasábamos de todos y nos dedicábamos únicamente a nosotros. Intentaba, como me había pedido mi tía, no dar demasiadas muestras de afecto en público, y más cuando ella estaba presente pero, a veces, no podía evitar que se me olvidara y me diera cuenta de mi error.

La cafetería era el momento más escandaloso para nuestros sensibles oídos. Nos sentábamos en una mesa al lateral de la cafetería, en el lado opuesto de mi familia, todos los días. Me hallaba sentada en sus piernas mientras revisaba un nuevo trabajo que tenía que entregar a Carter mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarme el brazo con suavidad.

- Deberías decirle a tu hermana que dejara de intentar asesinarme con la mirada – me susurró sonriente – Tengo la impresión de que hoy sí intentará matarme en el aparcamiento.

- Madre mía, Rose – susurré levantándome a toda prisa de sus piernas y sentándome en la silla de al lado.

- ¿Vas a explicarme de una vez todo esto? – dijo serio - ¿Por qué acabas de hacer eso de repente?

- ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos? – le dije sin apartar la vista de mis apuntes – ¿Has pensado en decirles la verdad?

- La verdad – dijo en un susurro.

- Edward y Bella lo saben – le dije – Faltan ellos, lo entenderían y respirarían más tranquilos. Le prometí a Rose que lo sabría en dos días, han pasado cuatro.

Me miró pensándose mis palabras.

- Hazlo – le pedí suplicante – Cuéntales la verdad, no esperes más.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – me preguntó acariciándome la mejilla.

- Sí, más que nada porque, al paso que va, Rosalie te asesina un día de estos – dije mientras escuchábamos una risa suya al fondo de la cafetería por parte de Emmett – Y Emmett la apoyara sin duda.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Porque Emmett es el mayor y no le has pedido su consentimiento para salir conmigo, además de porque él siempre apoyará a Rose, en todo.

- ¿Es lo que deseas? – me preguntó – Que le pida permiso a tu hermano.

- Y que les digas la verdad.

- Si es lo que deseas, que así sea – me dijo sin pensárselo.

- ¿Ya está? – pregunté sorprendida - ¿Te lo pido y lo harás?

- Así es – me dijo sonriente – Me has dado la semana con el tema y quiero que estés bien con ellos así que no tengo porque ocultarlo más.

Vi como se levantaba y se alejaba de mí. Instintivamente, me acerqué a él a toda prisa y, cogiéndole de la mano, llegamos hasta la mesa de mi familia.

- Nessie me ha dicho que quieres una explicación como su hermano mayor que eres – dijo Christian mientras Emmett mostraba una de sus sonrisas socarronas que tanto me gustaban, haciendo que una sonrisa muy agradable surcara mi cara por el momento.

- Sí, sería lo correcto por tu parte – dijo Emmett muy alegre – Estaba esperando este momento.

- Aquí no Emmett – dijo mi padre de pronto – Vamos fuera y hablamos sin tantas miradas puestas en nosotros.

Mis padres salieron los primeros, seguidos por mí mientras arrastraba a Christian hacia el exterior. Noté como mis tíos nos seguían teniendo justo detrás de nosotros a Emmett, el cual irradiaba una alegría expectante respecto a la situación. Giré mi vista viendo como estaba disfrutando del momento y, sin poder evitarlo, empecé a reírme antes de soltar la mano de mi novio y me abalancé sobre mi tío subiéndome a su espalda, por lo que empezó a reírse conmigo haciendo que Alice, Jasper e incluso Rosalie, sonrieran por la situación.

- Las circunstancias no son como para reírse – me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Pues no estás haciendo bien tu papel, hermanito – le dije mientras me acomodaba en su espalda y me sujetaba fuerte de su cuello mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tras unos metros, volví a poner los pies en el suelo y cogí la mano de Christian con fuerza. Nos alejamos del instituto lo suficiente como para que nadie nos viera ni oyera. Mis tíos estaban expectantes esperando una respuesta a una situación que no habían previsto. Nos paramos cuando mis padres se detuvieron cerca del lago que se ubicaba a unos metros del instituto. Se sentaron en una zona rocosa, mi madre en las piernas de mi padre, y le apreté la mano a Christian para darle mi apoyo, expresarle sin palabras que estaba con él. Me sonrió pero mi padre me hizo que girará mi rostro de golpe al contestar una pregunta que no había sido formulada.

- Es muy simple – dijo Edward – Solo tienes que mostrar tu verdadero aspecto.

En un instante, Christian estaba ante nosotros como el vampiro que realmente era y mis tíos mostraban en su cara una mueca de asombro nunca antes vista por mí, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa surcara mi cara. Les contó todo lo que me había dicho a mí en el acantilado el día que se sincero, lo mismo que yo había transmitido a mis padres pero, tras acabar, nadie dijo nada en unos minutos.

- Esto es… increíble - dijo Emmett muy sonriente.

- ¿Pero cómo demonios yo no he visto esto? – dijo Alice realmente enojada – Estoy perdiendo facultades.

- No pierdes facultades cariño – dijo Jasper abrazándola – Solo has tenido la mente en otra parte, nada más.

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que me he estado comiendo la cabeza, preocupada por nuestra familia, por algo que no era lo que creía que era?

- Rose… yo no… - le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

- ¡Maldita sea, Renesmee! – gritó de pronto – Esto se avisa, esto tenías que habérmelo dicho.

La rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura para que no se enfadara más y sentí como me acariciaba el pelo.

- Me lo tenías que haber dicho Nessie, todo habría sido más fácil – me susurró.

- Hace una semana que lo sé – le dije mirándola – y te lo habría dicho pero…

- Es cosa mía – dijo Christian – Le pedí que no os dijera nada.

- Edward lo sabía – dijo Emmett – y, como consecuencia, Bella también.

- Leí a la pequeña cuando se escapó – dijo mi padre sin quitarme la vista – Y luego, cuando se lo contó a su madre, lo vi todo claro.

- ¿A tu madre? – me preguntó sin saber de que hablaban – Me dijiste que solo hablaste con Bella y Edward.

- Sí, veras, es que…

- ¿No se lo has dicho? – preguntó Jasper animado – Esto será divertido.

- No te asustes por esto, ellos siguen siendo los mismos aunque a partir de ahora jugaran un rol diferente para ti – le dije con un rostro lo más neutro posible – Hay algo respecto a mi familia que no sabes.

- ¿Qué?

- Mis padres no son los que tú crees que son – me miró interrogante, sin saber lo que intentaba decirle.

- Imagino que en tu aquelarre no hay lazos consanguíneos, por lo tanto no son tus padres biológicos aquellos que se muestran como tal – me dijo mientras hacia un barrido por mi familia.

- No somos un aquelarre, somos una familia – le dije seria – Mis padres oficiales, Carlisle y Esme, no son mis padres biológicos como has dicho. Como tú bien sabes, nací de la unión de un vampiro y una humana, una pareja que se encuentra en nuestra familia y que, en este momento, tienes a pocos metros de ti.

- ¿Qué estás intentando decirme, Nessie?

- Verás – dije haciendo que me prestara completa atención – Edward y Bella son mis padres biológicos.

* * *

_(^-^) ¿Cómo se tomará Christian la noticia? // Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si es asi, dadle al iconito verde y dejadme unas palabritas, me gusta leerlas ^-^ _

_El siguiente capítulo, como la vez anterior, está a medias, mañana me dedicaré a él. _

_Hasta la próxima..._


	15. Capítulo 14

_Hola ^-^_

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, me he adelantado un día pero, ¿para qué haceros esperar más? _

_Ya estamos cerca de los 150 reviews, queda solo un poquito y todo gracias a vuestras palabras. A los que leéis, tanto dejándome reviews como leyendo entre las sombras, **¡¡gracias!!**, la historia continua por vosotros._

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14**_

Decirle a Christian que Edward y Bella eran mis padres era algo que hacía tiempo que quería hacer, más que nada porque me sentía culpable por mentirle en ciertos aspectos que ya no valía la pena ocultar. Me quedé observándole unos minutos viendo su rostro indescifrable, una mueca inexpresiva que me impedía imaginarme en que podía estar pensando. Mi familia, viendo que era mejor dejarnos un momento a solas, se marchó por el camino que habíamos recorrido antes. Le acaricié la mejilla para ver si de ese modo reaccionaba, algo que conseguí cuando enfocó sus ojos en los míos.

- Ya te dije que no te asustaras – le susurré al oído después de llevarle hasta la zona rocosa en la que habían estado mis padres sentados, y me sentaba sobre su regazo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Bella…

- Es posible – le contesté sonriendo – Y te lo explicaré todo, es una historia apasionante la de mis padres, digna de un libro… o de cuatro.

- Me ha pillado desprevenido – dijo todavía un poco confundido – Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

- No te molesta que no te lo dijera, ¿verdad?

- Ambos nos hemos ocultado cosas. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme por esto? – dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Me lo has contado, es lo que importa.

Me sentí en el cielo de nuevo cuando me besó con tanta pasión, con esa lentitud que me hacía desfallecer, que sentía que me derretía en sus brazos. Pasamos en aquel lugar unos instantes hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que faltaban poco minutos para volver a clase así que, sin muchas ganas de volver a ese lugar en vez de estar con mi novio y resolver sus dudas, volvimos al instituto cogidos de la mano.

Por alguna extraña razón, después de la pequeña conversación que habíamos tenido a las afueras del instituto, todo me parecía más iluminado, más tranquilo, mucho mejor. Por primera vez en días, me sentía feliz. Caminaba al lado de Christian cuando vi que mi padre me esperaba apoyado en una de las taquillas del pasillo principal. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Te veo después – le dije a Christian antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Me alejé de él pero noté como dirigía la vista hacía mi padre de igual modo que mi padre le miraba a él. _¿Batalla de miraditas?_ Me reí en mi interior al pensar en eso y comprobé como mi padre también sonreía, me había leído, como no.

- ¿Batalla de miraditas? – me preguntó divertido - ¿Qué significa eso?

- Os quedáis mirándoos el uno al otro – le contesté - ¿Qué debo pensar?

- ¿No confías en mí? – me preguntó.

Me quedé mirándole pero sin pensar ni decir nada.

- Nunca te había visto tan feliz como ahora – me dijo acariciándome el pelo mientras me sonreía.

- Porque ahora todo es perfecto – le dije – No más mentiras, ni secretos, ni peleas. Ahora todo estará bien.

Edward acortó el poco espacio que había entre nosotros y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Quiero una presentación formal – me dijo sin soltarme pero, tras esas palabras, me alejé de golpe mientras un calor abrasador ascendía por mi cara - ¿Sabes que adoro cuando te sonrojas? – me preguntó muy sonriente.

- ¿Presentación formal? – dije mientras él asentía – Es decir, que le lleve a casa y diga: 'Este es mi novio'.

- Carlisle y Esme merecen conocerle.

- El abuelo ya le conoce – contesté esperanzada porque cambiara de opinión, pero en su lugar me gané una mirada no muy grata – Sigues chapado a la antigua Edward.

- Siempre – me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa antes de que tocara el timbre y me empujara hacía el interior de la clase, biología, adoraba esa clase.

------------

_Presentación formal, presentación formal. ¿Por qué narices me hace pasar por eso?_ – era lo que no dejaba de pensar desde que había hablado con mi padre. De todos modos, cualquiera tenía que pasar por esa situación en algún momento y, aunque ya le había presentado a casi toda la familia, me faltaban las dos personas principales y, por lo tanto, no podía no hacerlo, sería una falta de educación y se sentirían realmente mal si no les presentara a Christian. Más aún cuando ellos me habían apoyado en todo momento con el tema. Me cepillé el pelo por tercera vez esa mañana, estaba pensativa mientras me miraba en el espejo de mi baño porque, aunque quería presentarle ante mis abuelos, no quería que los demás estuvieran también, no tenía ganas de verme en esa situación tan incómoda para mí, quería presentarle a mis abuelos sin tener espectadores.

_Pero, ¿cómo lo consigo? _– pensaba sin parar.

- ¿En qué piensas tanto, cielo? – me dijo Rose desde la puerta de mi baño haciendo que viera su reflejo en mi espejo.

- Creí que os habíais ido todos a cazar – le contesté - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venir para hacer que nos acompañes – dijo mientras me cogía el cepillo, me hacia sentar en la banqueta y me peinaba con calma – Los demás se han adelantado.

- Mi padre quiere que traiga a Christian a casa para que los abuelos le conozcan – dije.

- ¿Y eso es un problema? – dijo mientras me recogía el pelo.

- Yo quiero que Carlisle y Esme le conozcan, sobre todo la abuela ya que nunca le ha visto – le dije sonriendo – El abuelo le conoció en el viaje que hicimos a Anchorage.

- Lo recuerdo – dijo sonriendo – Pero no quieres traerle a casa mientras estemos todos aquí.

- Es demasiado – le dije un poco ruborizada – Prefiero traerle cuando solo estén los abuelos.

- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso – dijo – Hay una posibilidad de que, mientras traes a tu novio a casa y le presentas a los abuelos, todos los demás estemos fuera.

- Se darán cuenta de lo que pasa – dije – Edward se enterará.

- Mañana es viernes – dijo – Todos tienen planes, tus padres quieren salir al cine, Alice y Jasper quieren ir a ver atardecer vete tú a saber dónde y yo me llevaré a Emmett a alguna parte.

- Olvidas, Rosalie, que los abuelos saldrán como todos los viernes – dije haciendo que su plan dejara de servir.

- Ay, mi querida sobrina, el amor hace en ti estragos, ya no escuchas a tu alrededor – dijo alegre – Si lo hicieras te habrías enterado de que Carlisle ha tenido una semana difícil, por lo que quería disfrutar con Esme de una velada tranquila en casa.

- Si quieren pasar en casa una noche tranquila no es plan de que les traiga a Christian.

- Puedes traerle por la tarde, de ese modo la noche es de ellos – me dijo sonriente – Y deja de sacar excusas. Tú diles a los abuelos que estén aquí el viernes por la tarde y punto. ¿Está claro?

- Como el agua –dije antes de que dejara el cepillo en el.

Me miré en el espejo y vi dos preciosos pasadores de color plateado sujetando mi pelo.

- Son preciosos – dije anonadada - ¿Qué…

- Te dije que te daría lo que te compré tras decirme cual era el secreto de tu novio – dijo – Como ya me lo dijiste, tenía que dártelos.

- Muchas gracias, tía – dije abrazándola con fuerza.

- Vamos a cazar, Nessie – me dijo soltándose de mi abrazo. Me sonreí a mi misma y me fui con ella para soltar adrenalina y, de paso, divertirme un poco.

-------

- ¿Por qué estas tan silenciosa? – me dijo Christian acariciando mis bucles mientras yo le daba vueltas al plato que tenía delante de mí.

- Solo estoy pensativa.

- ¿Y qué es eso que te tiene tan ida? – preguntó curioso.

- Pues… - dije mirándole - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

- Iba a preguntarte que te apetecía hacer pero parece que tienes una idea.

- La tengo.

- ¿Y ese secretismo? – dijo Emmett sonriente mientras no nos quitaba ojo de encima.

- Si es un secreto, ¿por qué será? – le contesté.

- Que poco confías en tu hermano mayor.

- Tengo mis razones para no contártelo – dije bajando la cabeza – pero tranquilo, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que con eso me quedaré tranquilo?

- No te preocupes amor – dijo Rosalie sentada a su lado – No es algo que deba dejarte intranquilo.

- Lo sabes – dijo acusándola con ternura – y no me lo dices a mí, a tu… - bajo la voz de golpe – a tu propio marido. ¿Qué clase de esposa eres?

- No me vas a hacer sentir culpable, amor – dijo mientras le abrazaba – Pero lo entenderás en cuanto nos alejemos un poco.

- ¿En cuánto nos alejemos? – dijo con una sonrisa muy acusada - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Te lo enseñaré más tarde – dijo antes de besarle demasiado apasionadamente para mi gusto.

- Ejem – dije llamándoles la atención – Esos arrebatos pasionales cuando yo no esté presente, por favor, dañáis la poca inocencia de que dispongo.

- ¿Inocente tú? – dijo Emmett – No me hagas reír.

- Si no soy todo lo inocente que debería, es culpa vuestra, no lo neguéis – dije alegre – Bastante he visto y oído en mi corta vida.

- ¿Oído? – me dijo Christian acariciando mi mejilla.

- Cuándo estos dos se ponen pasionales, por mucho que uno intente alejarse, no hay manera de evitar escuchar algo – dije sin dejar de mirarles haciendo que se sonrieran el uno al otro – Bueno, ellos son así, muy pasionales.

- Hola familia – dijo Alice muy alegre – Esta tarde es mi gran tarde.

- ¿Y eso? – dijo Emmett alegre – ¿Han sacado alguna nueva línea de ropa que esperaras con ansias?

- Muy gracioso Emmett, muy en tu línea – dijo ella sacándole la lengua muy cómicamente – Esta tarde podré disfrutar de mi querido Jasper, por fin, después de esta semana tan agotadora.

- Yo también tengo ganas de escaparme contigo – dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

- ¿Por qué razón hay tanto afecto en el ambiente? – dije al ver tanta devoción romántica en mis tíos.

- Creo que es por Jasper, hoy está feliz y nos transmite esa felicidad – dijo Alice muy sonriente – Y vosotros, ¿tenéis plan?

- Sí lo tienen, pero es un secreto – dijo Emmett poniendo voz de suspense.

- Eres un cotilla Emmett – dije mientras me levantaba – Y os abandono, he terminado las clases antes de tiempo.

- Voy contigo, también he terminado – dijo Christian levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo – Si tu hermano me da permiso.

- Tienes mi permiso, mi joven amigo – dijo haciendo que todos rieran menos yo, que rodé mis ojos ante sus tonterías.

- Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión – dije cogiendo a mi novio de la mano.

Salimos de la cafetería después de despedirnos de todos y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento, en donde mis padres se dirigían a su coche. Les miré confusa hasta que me hablaron.

- También hemos acabado antes Nessie – dijo mi madre sonriente – Tenemos al mismo profesor, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Nos vamos a pasar el día fuera – dijo mi padre – No volveremos hasta la noche, no llegues tarde si vas a salir.

- Vale – le contesté.

Les vi subirse al Volvo y alejarse del instituto.

- ¿Vas a decirme lo que tienes planeado para esta tarde? – dijo Christian mientras me abría la puerta de su coche.

- Sí, pero antes – le dije cogiéndole de la camisa para acercarle a mí – ¿nos perdemos un rato?

Era media tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse. No sé cómo se sentía él, pero yo era un mar de nervios. Me abrió la puerta antes de que me diera cuenta que se había bajado del coche, odiaba cuando estaba tan distraída que no me daba cuenta de nada a mi alrededor. Mi casa se alzaba, tan majestuosa como siempre, al final del pequeño camino de tierra rodeada de la gran arbolada. Miré a Christian que reflejaba una cara muy tranquila.

- ¿Qué? – le susurré al oído.

- No me la imaginaba así, tan…

- Luminosa – dije sonriendo – Bueno, no somos una familia de vampiros normales. No nos va el rollo gótico tipo Nueva Orleans como a los vampiros de Anne Rice, a los que le tengo mucho respeto, vale decir.

- Ya lo veo – me contestó antes de que empezáramos a reír mientras entrábamos en la casa.

Nos quedamos parados en el salón, él observando nuestro alrededor y yo observándole por completo a él. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Pocos segundos después escuché unos pasos en el piso superior, sin duda de mi abuela al oír sus tacones, y lo confirmé al verla bajar la escalera.

- Cielo, te esperaba antes, empezaba a preocuparme – dijo llegando a nosotros – Pero veo la razón de tu retraso.

- Abuela, te presento a Christian – le dije sonriente cuando llego a nuestro lado – Christian, ella es Esme, mi abuela entre nosotros pero mi madre a efectos legales.

- Es un placer conocerte por fin, Christian – dijo mientras le daba la mano – Mucho se ha hablado de ti en esta casa, tenía ganas de conocerte.

- El placer es mío, señora Cullen – le contestó.

- Oh, solamente Esme, por favor – dijo ella sin quitar su gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y el abuelo?

- Arriba, atendiendo una llamada del hospital - me contestó – No tiene descanso, pero ya le conoces, se desvive por su trabajo.

- Le quitaré el móvil para que nadie os moleste esta noche – le dije contenta.

- Muy considerado por tu parte, cariño – me contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina y nos hacía un gesto para seguirla – Pero seré yo misma la que se lo quite en cuanto termine.

- Vaya, hoy parece que te ha salido bien lo que hayas cocinado – dije acercándome al horno – Huele delicioso.

- ¿Cocina, Esme? – preguntó Christian.

- A mi marido le interesa saber que efectos produce la comida en Nessie y aproveche para aprender a cocinar – le dijo ella – Sin embargo, mi nieta es muy propensa a huir justo en el momento en el que quiero que pruebe mis platos.

- Cuando dice 'platos' se refiere a 'postres' – anoté a sus palabras – Todavía no he visto nada que no sea una tarta a un bizcocho.

- No te metas con mis platos, Nessie – me dijo ella haciendo que Christian sonriera – No te vas a librar de probar lo que está en el horno.

Bufé haciendo que ellos dos rieran un poco antes de escuchar los pasos de mi abuelo acercándose a nosotros.

- Perdonad mi tardanza – dijo llegando a nuestro lado – Una llamada del hospital.

- Abuelo, ¿te acuerdas de Christian?

- Como olvidarle – dijo mientras le daba la mano – Me alegro de volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo, doctor Cullen – contestó.

. Llámame Carlisle, por favor – dijo sonriendo – ¿Te importaría que habláramos? Mis hijos me han comentadosobre tu don y me tiene intrigado.

- Por supuesto, pregúnteme lo que quiera – dijo él mientras mi abuelo le guiaba al salón de nuevo.

Les vi marcharse cuando mi abuelo me guiñó un ojo y me dio a entender que sería bueno. Sonreí y me giré para descubrir una sonrisa impresionante en el rostro de mi abuela.

- Oh Nessie, es perfecto – dijo emocionada.

- Me alegro que te guste, abuela – le dije – Temía tu reacción, vuestra reacción con él.

- Siempre te hemos apoyado – dijo – Iba a seguir apoyándote cuando le conociera.

- Lo sé.

Hacía ya unos minutos que era noche cerrada, no había dejado de mirar por la ventana mientras oía como mis abuelos y Christian charlaban, curiosos por la vida de mi novio de igual modo que él les preguntaba sobre nuestra familia.

- Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y querrán disfrutar de su tiempo juntos – dijo Christian levantándose.

Le miró unos instantes y pensé algo rápido.

- Ha sido un placer conocerles – dijo despidiéndose.

- El placer ha sido nuestro – dijo mi abuelo.

- Esta es tu casa, ven siempre que lo desees, serás bienvenido – le dijo mi abuela mientras le daba un abrazo.

Le acompañe hasta la puerta pero, antes de salir regresé junto a mis abuelos.

- ¿Os puedo pedir un favor? – les dije.

- Claro cariño – dijo mi abuela.

- Esta es vuestra noche y, aunque mis padres me dijeron que no llegara tarde, ¿creéis que podríais darme permiso para salir con mi novio esta noche?

Se miraron escasos segundos antes de que mi abuelo hablara.

- Renesmee Cullen, ¿nos estás pidiendo permiso para fugarte esta noche con tu novio? – dijo divertido - ¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere?

- No sé, pero le diré que durante meses, llegando al par de años, él se coló por la ventana del cuarto de mi madre y velaba sus sueños hasta que ésta despertaba, teniendo a mi abuelo Charlie durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado – dije sonriente – No creo que pueda decirme mucho sobre el hecho de que quiera estar con mi novio un viernes por la noche.

- Eres mayorcita, por nosotros tienes permiso – dijo mi abuela – Siempre y cuando seas buena y lleves tu móvil contigo.

- Eso está hecho – dije sonriente – Sed buenos vosotros también.

Cogí mi bolso y, cogida de la mano de Christian, tras subir al coche, fuimos dejando mi casa a lo lejos.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – me preguntó antes de besarme en la mano que tenía agarrada con la suya.

- ¿Me enseñas tu casa? – le susurré.

------------------

Me estiré en la gran cama tras despertar por culpa de los rayos de sol que me daban en plena cara. Sentí las sábanas frescas rozar mis piernas y, tras unos minutos me di cuenta de que solo llevaba una camiseta.

- ¿Pero qué…

- Veo que ya has despertado – me dijo Christian desde la puerta antes de acercarse a mí - ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Bien – dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado – Pero no recuerdo como he llegado aquí.

- Sabía que debía haberte obligado a acostarte antes – dijo sonriente – Te dormiste mientras veíamos la película, así que te traje a mi cuarto, pero como sabía que no dormirías a gusto con la ropa puesta te di una de mis camisetas. Te costó ponértela, pero lo conseguiste.

- ¿Me espiaste mientras me cambiaba? – dije haciéndome la enojada.

- Me porte bien, si es eso lo que preguntas – dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi rostro – Jamás me hubiese propasado contigo y más en el estado en el que estabas.

- ¿Y qué estado era ese? – le dije mientras me sentaba a horcajadas encima de él.

- Estabas más en el reino de los sueños que en el de los vivos – me susurró mientras me acercaba todo lo posible a él sujetándome de la cintura.

- Ahora ya no estoy en el reino de los sueños, ahora estoy en tu reino – dije haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaran.

- Eso me gusta – me dijo antes de besarme mientras internaba sus manos bajo la camiseta.

-----------

- Creo que deberías salir del país después de lo que hemos hecho– dije mientras hacía carantoñas con mis dedos en su pecho – Te matará si te lee.

- Si quiere puede intentarlo pero ahora no me alejaré de ti, aunque eso signifique mi muerte prematura.

- Yo evitaré esa muerte prematura – dije mirándole a los ojos – Ahora que te tengo no pienso permitir que alguien te aleje de mí.

- Nunca arriesgues tu vida por mí – dijo serio – Nunca me perdonaría el que te sucediera algo por mi culpa.

- Tú tampoco – le dije – Tampoco te arriesgues por mí, no sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

- Por mucho que te prometiera que no arriesgaría mi vida, sería mentira – dijo acariciándome la espalda con lentitud – Yo siempre te protegeré…

- Christian.

- … de cualquier peligro – susurró, dándome la impresión de que hablaba para sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunté confusa.

Me sonrió antes de colocarme debajo de él apoyando todo su peso en sus codos y mirarme concienzudamente.

- No importa, olvida lo que he dicho, ¿vale? – me dijo enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello – Será mejor que vayamos levantándonos, es casi mediodía y tu familia estará preocupada por ti.

- Que esperen, quiero seguir contigo un rato más – dije acariciando su pelo.

- Se enfadaran – me susurró notando una sonrisa en su rostro desde mi cuello.

- Si les llamo, ¿dejarás que nos quedemos aquí un poco más? – le pregunté.

- Umm, está bien – me susurró - Si eso es lo que deseas, haré el esfuerzo de cumplir tus deseos.

Me reí ante sus palabras y, tras unos segundos, él hizo lo mismo. Me encantaba el esfuerzo que suponía el cumplir mi deseo, un deseo que él también estaba deseando que se cumpliera.

- ¿Por qué siempre llevas tus muñequeras negras? – dije acariciándolas – No te las quitas nunca, ni siquiera ahora.

Vi como se quitaba la muñequera que llevaba en su muñeca derecha y pude ver el mordisco. Lo acaricié con lentitud y sentí un cosquilleo en mis dedos.

- Cuando me convertí odiaba esta marca, no soportaba verla a cada instante – dijo acariciándome la mano que acariciaba su muñeca – Así que nunca me la he quitado.

- ¿Y la otra? – le pregunté.

- Me gusta la simetría – dijo sonriente.

- Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le dije en un susurro.

- Lo sé, me lo demuestras cada día – dijo acercando sus labios a los míos – Y yo también te quiero, más que a mi propia vida.

Me besó, le correspondí, nos perdimos en ese beso.

---------

- Hola – dije entrando en casa - ¿Hay alguien?

- Se han ido a la ciudad, otra vez – dijo Jasper desde su dormitorio – Pero volverán en un par de horas. Vamos a jugar al beisbol esta tarde.

- ¿Al beisbol? – pregunté– Creí que al final habíais dicho que no.

- Han cambiado de idea y han ido a la ciudad a comprar equipamiento nuevo – dijo mi tío bajando la escalera – Tu tía ha decidido que tenemos que cambiar los colores. _'Tiene que haber variación para no quedarnos anclados siempre en lo mismo'_, han sido sus palabras textuales antes de salir de casa.

- Me lo imagino.

- ¿Vendrá Christian? – me preguntó al llegar a mí – Lo digo por su seguridad, se arriesgo mucho la semana pasada, le admiro por eso.

- Bueno, algún día iba a toparse con mi padre…

- Ejem.

- Y contigo y Emmett – dije sonriente – Pero debíais entender que no soy una niña, que estoy con él y que, tarde o temprano, iba a suceder.

- Todos, sobre todo tu padre, creíamos que sería más bien tarde que temprano.

- Como no – dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

- Solo quiero saberlo para hacerme a la idea de si existe la posibilidad de un ambiente más bien hostil que pacifico.

- Será pacífico, no te preocupes – le dije abrazándole – Por cierto, muy buena la miradita de tíos enojados que Emmett y tú le lanzasteis a Christian. Le disteis miedo a todos menos a él.

- No salió como queríamos, Christian es de piedra – me dijo – No le damos miedo, ni siquiera tu padre lo consiguió.

Nos sentamos los dos en el sofá y seguimos con la charla a la espera de que los demás decidieran aparecerse en algún momento por la puerta.

---------

Salir a jugar al beisbol me encantaba. Sentir el aire fresco en la cara, dejar que la naturaleza me envolviera y ver como mi familia disfrutaba de un día de diversión era la mejor sensación del mundo. Si a eso le añadía que ahora tenía a Christian conmigo y que todos en la familia ya le contaban como a uno más de nosotros, todo era perfecto.

Estaba sentada en la hierba, con mi cuaderno apoyado en mi regazo y el bolígrafo en la mano. Seguía con la estúpida creencia de que me saldría algo en condiciones pero todo era horrible, o eso es lo que creía. El ambiente estaba húmedo pero no llovía y escuchar a lo lejos los truenos me relajaba bastante. Una bola pasó a escasos centímetros de mi cara, notando moverse el aire entre ambos, algo instantáneo pero percibido, por lo que alargué mi mano y la agarré sin pensarlo.

- ¿A dónde apuntáis? – dije en voz baja levantando la vista de mi cuaderno para observar que todos miraban a Christian que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

- Deja de escribir y ven a jugar – me contestó en mi mismo tono de voz, pero era como si estuviera pegado a mi oído.

- Por tu culpa todavía no he ganado ese maldito taller de escritura – dije intentando sonar enojada, no lo conseguí – Me distraes demasiado.

- La distracción es cosa de dos – dijo, esta vez sí estando completamente pegado a mí – Uno es distracción pero el otro se fija en ello. Si tanto te importase eso evitarías que te distrajera, así que es culpa de ambos.

Le miré fijamente provocando que me hipnotizara con la vista.

- Vuelves a hacerlo – le susurré.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – me susurró él antes de apoderarse de mis labios con lentitud, perdiéndome en ellos sin darme cuenta de que teníamos espectadores.

- ¡Eh, tortolos, pasadnos la pelota al menos! – gritó Emmett desde el otro lado del campo.

Christian se separó de mí unos segundos después y, tras ponerse en pie, me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Nos acercamos a los demás y, tras pasarle la pelota a Alice, vi que mi madre se acercaba a mí.

- Juega en mi lugar, cariño – me dijo sonriente.

- Vale.

Todos se pusieron en posición, me tocaba batear. Observé los movimientos de mi tía, me lanzó la pelota con fuerza, la golpee y salí disparada hacia la primera base.

------------

- No sé qué significa, solo sé que algo va mal – dijo Alice – Hace un par de meses vi una conversación, aún no la entiendo pero es algo que no me gustó. No dije nada porque no tengo idea de lo que es.

- ¿Hablas de aquella conversación de la que me hablaste? – preguntó Jasper.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué visión? – preguntó Esme - ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? Sabes que no debes pasar por tus visiones sola, podemos ayudarte.

- Tenía a Jasper y como no podía darle una explicación a la situación, ¿para qué preocuparos? – dijo ella - Veréis, en esa visión dos personas hablaban. El maestro le reprendía al joven por su tardanza. El joven se excusaba diciendo que quería ir con calma, ganarse su confianza.

- ¿Su confianza? – preguntó Esme - ¿La confianza de quién?

- No lo sé – dijo confusa – El maestro le decía que solo quería que ella fuera a él.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Emmett.

- Por eso no os he dicho nada – dijo Alice – Pero ahora he visto a alguien.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Creo que es alguien de la guardia de los Vulturis, están detrás de esa joven.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con nosotros? – preguntó Rosalie.

- De momento, no he visto que esté relacionado con nosotros, pero mis visiones son confusas, todavía no han decidido y ello está impidiéndome ver con claridad, además de que tener a Nessie tan cerca de mí me impide tener mis visiones con normalidad.

- Seamos cautelosos entonces – dijo Carlisle – Por el momento, yo voy a ir a trabajar al hospital, acabo de recibir una llamada y vosotros id a cazar. Debido a que hace buen día no es lo más prudente que vayáis a clase y, de ese modo, si por alguna razón estuviéramos relacionados con lo que ha visto Alice, debéis estar lúcidos y fuertes.

- Iré a ver a Nessie – dijo Bella.

Aquella conversación era interesante. Los Vulturis, hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre, no solían nombrarlo en la familia. Hacía un buen rato que estaba despierta pero no había tenido ganas de levantarme y aquella conversación me había llamado la atención, por lo que me quedé quieta, sin moverme y escuchando.

- Buenos días Nessie – me dijo mi madre acercándose a mí tras cerrar la puerta - ¿Te vienes a cazar con nosotros?

- Tengo que ir a clase – dije levantándome – Tengo que entregarle a Carter el último trabajo y podré hacer el examen. No puedo faltar.

- Esta bien pero dile a Christian que te acompañe hasta aquí – me dijo – No quiero que vayas sola.

- Por lo que ha dicho Alice.

- Sí – me contestó – Te dejo para que te arregles, nosotros nos vamos a cazar. Nos veremos después.

Era la primera vez que iba al instituto completamente sola. Ni siquiera Christian había aparecido y fue lo que más me extraño. Le llamé varias veces pero siempre saltaba el dichoso contestador. No me preocupe, pero me pareció extraño. Mientras estaba en la cafetería con Martha y sus amigas, a las que había dejado un poquito de lado últimamente, miré por la ventana y me asusté al ver a lo lejos a dos seres completamente quietos mostrándome su brillante piel bajo el sol. Sabía que nadie más podía verles, estaban demasiado lejos pero lo que me mostró la joven me dejo de piedra. En sus manos me mostraba la muñequera de Christian. Vi que me decía algo, me concentré para escucharla.

- Sé que lo reconoces – dijo en un murmullo muy lejano – Te aconsejo, por tu bien, que vengas con nosotros. Solo queremos hablar contigo, Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

_(^-^) Otro capítulo que finaliza... _

_¿Quién creeis que son? ¿Os haceis alguna idea?_

_Si os ha gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis, **dejadme unas palabritas tras darle al iconito verde**, me haréis muy feliz._

_Hasta la próxima... Las vacaciones ya habrán terminado U.U pero el veranito estará un poquito más cerca..._


	16. Capítulo 15

_Hola ^-^ _

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Este se ha hecho de rogar, me ha costado lo suyo sentarme delante del portátil y relatarlo, pero una vez puesta todo ha salido rodado._

_Mil gracias a todos vuestros reviews, ahora si que no queda nada para llegar a los 150 y eso alegra muchísimo a mi gran alma soñadora. Gracias a los que me dejáis esas bellas palabras y a todos los que leéis en las sombras, sigo esperando ese review vuestro que desea ver la luz._

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15**_

Me quedé quieta, impactada por lo que veían mis ojos. Aquella chica me miraba fijamente con la misma intensidad que yo a ella pero, aunque estaba asustada, no me intimidaba como hubiese creído en cualquier otro momento. Me excusé de mis amigas y, tras salir del instituto, me dirigí en dirección a ellos. La chica tenía el pelo castaño claro y, desde la posición en la que estaba, diría que su cabello le llegaba a media espalda. Su rostro era el de una adolescente, no aparentaría tener más de quince años. Su acompañante me intimidaba demasiado, mucho más que ella, pero se debía a su aspecto. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba a los hombros. Ambos tenían los ojos color carmesí, lo que más temía de todo.

- Eres una joven muy lista, Renesmee – me dijo el hombre al llegar a ellos.

- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos – dijo ella - ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?

- Estabais en el prado aquel día – susurré al recordar el día que los Vulturis al completo vinieron a Forks.

- Veo que si nos recuerdas – dijo ella sonriente – Yo soy Jane y él es Demetri, ambos pertenecemos a los Vulturis, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

- ¿Cómo tienes su muñequera? – pregunté en un susurró algo delatador.

- ¿Esto? – dijo ella mostrándomela – Fue difícil conseguirla, se hizo de rogar. Aguantó mucho, pocos han sido capaces de aguantar tanto el dolor. Lo vi hace unos años… tu padre.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – dije intentando aguantar las lágrimas pero no pude evitar que se me empañaran los ojos.

- Venimos a hacerte una oferta – dijo Demetri – y por tu bien y por el bien de tu novio, espero que no la rechaces.

- ¿Una oferta?

- Mis maestros quieren verte – dijo Jane – Ven con nosotros a Italia y, tal vez, le perdonemos la vida a él.

- ¿Y si no voy? – dije temerosa.

- Nos demostraras que el chico no significa nada para ti, por lo que nos será muy agradable matarle lenta y dolorosamente.

Empecé a llorar silenciosamente solo de imaginar que pudiese perderle.

- Y bien, ¿qué dices? – dijo ella sonriente.

- Si voy a ver a vuestros maestros a Italia, ¿él estará a salvo? – pregunté en un susurro mientras las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

- Eso es, por el momento.

- Pero tienes que venir con nosotros ahora – dijo Demetri – Decídete rápido, no soy muy paciente.

- Iré – susurré casi por inercia.

- Entonces síguenos – dijo Jane.

Se dieron la vuelta y se adentraron en el bosque. No iban muy veloces pero me pareció lo suficiente como para sentir que no podía seguirles la marcha debido al estado en el que me encontraba. Tras un par de minutos llegamos al borde de la carretera en donde un coche negro estaba aparcado.

- Entra – me dijo Jane.

Mi vista se perdía a través de la espesura del bosque. Los cristales del coche estaban tintados pero aún así podía ver el exterior. El aeropuerto se extendía a varios kilómetros de la ciudad de Anchorage. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, desde el día que habíamos llegado a Alaska de Forks, un día realmente triste y, al mismo tiempo, expectante para mí. Me dejé guiar, casi sin voluntad propia, por el aeropuerto, hasta la puerta de embarque que nos llevaría a Europa. Nunca había salido de Estados Unidos y ahora, tras mucho tiempo ilusionada por ver mundo, era lo que menos deseaba hacer porque no iba a ver mundo, iba a encontrarme con los vampiros más peligrosos existentes, aquellos a los que mi familia más temía.

Otra vez volar en un avión, aquello me era asfixiante, me sentía encerrada y no tenía a mi padre a mi lado para distraerme. Lo peor de ese viaje, no eran un par de horas como la última vez, me esperaban unas cuantas más a unos cuantos kilómetros del suelo y atravesando un océano bastante extenso. Me sentía sola, confusa, asustada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía perderle, no podía vivir sin él y por él iría al fin del mundo si hacía falta.

Me quedé dormida tras intentar evitar por todos los medios hacerlo, pero el cansancio pudo conmigo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero al despertar miré por la ventanilla y comprobé que sobrevolábamos tierra, por lo que no tardaríamos demasiado en aterrizar. Era de noche, las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo no evitaban que se pudiese observar una preciosa luna llena que iluminaba los alrededores de la ciudad con su inconfundible luz blanca. Un coche nos esperaba en el aparcamiento, no supe quien era el otro vampiro, en ningún momento se presentó, por lo que deduje era uno de los cientos de guardias que poseían los Vulturis. El viaje hasta Volterra se me hizo demasiado eterno, mucho más que el propio vuelo, más que nada por la impaciencia que llenaba mi alma por comprobar con mis propios ojos que Christian estuviese a salvo.

Las calles estaban repletas de personas, se celebraba algo pero no sabía el qué. En cierto momento, la curiosidad provocó que me olvidara de mi situación pero, al oír el claxon del coche para que la gente se apartara del lugar, me di cuenta de donde me encontraba y a dónde me dirigía. Unas calles más de funesto viaje intentando hacer que el coche avanzara, tanto Jane como Demetri bajaron del automóvil. El segundo abrió mi puerta dándome a entender que les siguiera, algo a lo que no me opuse en ningún momento. Me quedé observando mi alrededor entristecida al ver tanta alegría en el lugar, los niños de las manos de sus padres, los jóvenes formando corrillos en los bancos de la gran plaza y una concentración en masa en uno de los laterales, en donde pude observar que se estaba llevando a cabo una representación medieval, de ahí que algunos niños estuvieran disfrazados como si fuera carnaval. Me quedé mirando hacía los actores, su preciosa actuación llena de magia y entretenimiento, se notaba que estaba especialmente realizada para los niños, con sus bromas y risas, pero al mismo tiempo para los adultos por la gran historia que parecían contar. Tras unos minutos de anonadamiento por mi parte, dirigí mi vista en dirección a donde se encontraban Jane y Demetri llevándome la sorpresa de que no estaban. Barrí con mi vista el lugar y me di cuenta de que habían desaparecido. Me maldije mentalmente por ser tan despistada y haberles perdido de vista. No sabía qué hacer, dónde buscarles, qué paso dar. Empecé a andar alrededor de la plaza, observando cada rostro con la esperanza de encontrarles entre la multitud. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, me quedé quieta al ver a una de ellos. Su larga melena color caoba me llamó la atención, pero más aun que eso, la facilidad con la que conseguía que la gente aceptaba acompañarla para hacer una visita a un antiguo monumento de la ciudad. Me quedé observando sus movimientos unos momentos, hasta que ella fijó sus ojos en mí. Me quedé extrañada al ver su color de ojos, violeta, por lo que centré mi vista un poco más en ella y me di cuenta de que llevaba lentillas, me extrañó pero no pensé más en ello. Vi como me sonreía antes de pedirme con un gesto que me acercara a ella. Dudé pero, al haber perdido a Jane y Demetri, no tenía más remedio que acercarme a ella para llegar a sus maestros.

- ¿Cómo estás Renesmee? – dijo con su atrayente voz – Hemos visto como te has maravillado con el ambiente que hay en este lugar y, debido a que mis maestros no pueden atenderte aún, Jane y Demetri te han dejado a mi cargo.

- ¿Quién eres? – susurré.

- Mi nombre es Heidi – dijo – Acompáñanos, te encantará el lugar al que vamos.

No dudé más, solo la seguí, a ella y a todo el grupo que la acompañaba. Serían unos treinta, la mayoría eran turistas, se les notaba por la típica cámara de fotos y el mapa en la mano, lo peor que un turista puede hacer, atrae a lo peor de cada ciudad, y lo que estaba viendo me daba la razón. No sabía a dónde llevaba a todas estas personas, pero no podía ser bueno si les llevaba al 'hogar' de los Vulturis. Sabía que se alimentaban de sangre humana pero dudé que ese fuera el papel de esa gente, que ese fuera el método, cantaba demasiado.

Atravesamos la plaza y caminamos a través de varias calles de piedra hasta llegar a una puerta de madera antigua. No era muy ostentosa ni llamativa, era una puerta doble de madera oscura. Caminamos por un pasillo no muy grande pero muy bien iluminado y llegamos a una gran sala en donde una recepcionista estaba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio.

- Bienvenidos – dijo Heidi – Tras esta puerta se encuentra uno de los museos más importantes y antiguos de Italia. Por favor, síganme.

Vi como todos empezaban a entrar por la gran puerta de madera, ésta sí era ostentosa y llamativa, muestra de riqueza y poder. Heidi se giró hacia mí y, en un murmullo no apreciable para cualquier oído humano, me dijo que esperara hasta que me avisaran. Como había hecho desde que habíamos atravesado los muros que rodeaban Volterra, me entretuve observando mi entorno, pero lo que había en él no hacía que el tiempo pasara más deprisa, ni que la presión que sentía en mi pecho desapareciera, solo sentía que me encontraba sola en el fin del mundo, una brecha oscura en mi camino, un camino inexorable del que no podía escapar y en el que no encontraría ayuda alguna. Posé mi vista en la joven recepcionista y me di cuenta de algo en lo que no me había fijado. No era vampiro, era humana en todo su ser. Me quedé mirándola sin reparo, estudiando la posibilidad de que tuviera el don de Christian, pero lo dude, pues era muy extraña la posibilidad de que existieran dos vampiros con el mismo don, nunca había oído hablar de ello, siempre supe que los dones eran únicos en cada uno, existía la posibilidad de que se diera, pero aún no había ocurrido. Me acerqué a ella hasta estar frente a su mesa.

- No eres vampiro.

- No, mi señora, no lo soy – dijo con su sonrisa de secretaria volcada a contentar a todo aquel que la necesitase - ¿Puedo ayudarla?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunté duramente, más que nada porque temía su respuesta.

- Es mi trabajo – me dijo.

- Eso es una impertinencia y una gran mentira – le contesté antes de empezar a oír los gritos. Al final sí eran lo que había presupuesto en la plaza, la 'comida' de esta gente.

- No quería molestarla, mi señora, yo… - dijo en un susurro de voz, temerosa por lo que me había dicho.

- Olvídalo, yo no te haré nada – le dije antes de alejarme de ella para que no viera la lágrima que amenazaba con surcar mi cara.

Esa mujer estaba sirviendo a gente que era capaz de hacer cosas como la que acabábamos de oír. Estaba segura de que ella estaba al corriente de aquella situación y actuaba como si nada. Debería sentir desprecio por ella, pero no pude sentir más que pena por ella, por estar en un lugar así y aceptarlo tan fríamente. Los gritos cesaron rápidamente, no duraron ni un minuto, todo quedó en silencio después de aquello y yo me centré en una antigua pintura colgada de una de las paredes de la sala para evitar pensar en lo que había escuchado. Tras unos minutos de angustia, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a un guardia de los Vulturis.

- Te están esperando, joven Cullen – me dijo en una voz neutra y completamente apagada de sentimiento.

Me acerqué con parsimonia a la gran puerta doble, se abría lo justo como para que pasara y, por lo poco que pude vislumbrar por aquella minúscula rendija, lo que vi no me gustó en absoluto. Atravesé el portón que se cerró justo al pasar el guardia detrás de mí. Le vi unos instantes y me percaté de que me decía en silencio que continuara hasta el final del pasillo en donde otra puerta se encontraba, mientras él se quedaba quieto custodiando la que habíamos atravesado. Empecé a caminar por aquel pasillo hasta que una frase inundó mi mente mientras avanzaba.

'_Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo iba a morir. Seguramente morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar'._

Mi madre me dijo estas palabras al contarme su historia, aquello por lo que ella estaba y estaría dispuesta a morir. Ahora yo, mirando a mí alrededor, vislumbrando el final de un pasillo que se me hacía aterrador, me di cuenta de que sus palabras por fin me eran entendibles. En ese momento, después de barajar las posibilidades, me di cuenta de que solo tenía una, mi vida a cambio de que estuviera a salvo. Aún con esas, no tenía la seguridad de que fueran a cumplir su palabra, pero debía intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él se había convertido en el amor de mi vida y, como mi madre hizo por mi padre en su momento, yo ahora lo haría por él, aunque no saliera tan bien parada como ellos.

Llegué al final del pasillo, un pasillo que se me había hecho eterno. La puerta de madera que se alzaba delante de mis ojos imponía de igual modo que había hecho conmigo la primera, solo era una puerta y le temía, no a la puerta en sí, sino a lo que había detrás de ella, a lo que tendría que enfrentarme en cuanto la atravesara. Se abrió ante mis ojos en cuanto acaricié la suave madera y descubrí, al final de la sala, a los tres vampiros que terminarían con todo, que me explicarían que querían de mí y que habían hecho con Christian, los tres vampiros que resolverían mis dudas.

Atravesé con lentitud las puertas y me sitúe en el centro de la sala, una sala plagada de vampiros, entre los que estaban Jane, Demetri y Heidi. Todos tenían los ojos puestos en mí, ninguno decía ni hacía nada, solo observaban. Los tres vampiros que presidian la gran sala tampoco alejaban su vista de mí.

- Dejadnos – dijo uno de ellos.

A mí parecer por el aspecto que tenía se trataba de Aro, el líder de los Vulturis. Ojos rojos pero turbios y empañados, una piel de un color blanco translúcido, similar al papel de cebolla, que contrastaba con su larga melena negra azabache, exactamente la descripción que una vez oí de mi propia madre. Vi como me sonreía, algo que me extrañó de un modo sorprendente, pero no me sentí más relajada, temía ese momento, temía ese lugar, y lo único que quería es que todo terminara.

- Acércate Renesmee – me dijo mientras levantaba su mano para que le diera la mía. Dudé, sabía que pretendía, sabía cuál era su don, leer la mente mediante el contacto físico para poder ver toda mi vida, todas mis experiencias, como si de una película se tratara, pero no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que me pedía.

Me acerqué a él y le tendí mi mano para que la cogiera entre la suya. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese leerme con total claridad, le mostré lo que quería saber mediante mi propio don, el estado de Christian, qué habían hecho con él y cómo se encontraba.

- Como la última vez que te vi, tu don es muy interesante – me dijo antes de besarme la mano y soltarla – Él está bien, se nos unirá enseguida.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? – pregunté intentando que mi voz sonara decidida, algo que conseguí.

- ¿Qué quieren aquellos que poseen a los seres más poderosos de su especie? – dijo el vampiro situado a la izquierda de Aro, Marco – A aquellos que, por su don y poder, merecen estar entre los nuestros.

- Es muy sencillo, querida – dijo Aro – Queremos que te unas a nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté en un susurro - ¿Por qué ibais a quererme entre los vuestros?

- Porque tienes un gran potencial, porque tu don es extraordinario, porque tus cualidades como híbrido nos serían verdaderamente útiles y, porque si te unieras a nosotros, como efecto dominó, conseguiría a un lector de mentes y un poderosísimo escudo.

- Ellos jamás se unirían a vosotros – dije decidida – y yo tampoco. Jamás dejaríamos a nuestra familia por vosotros.

- Creía que querías salvar a Christian – dijo Cayo, el vampiro situado a la derecha de Aro, muy fácil de identificar por su cabello blanco como la nieve.

- Y quiero, pero mis padres jamás se unirían a vosotros – dije – No siendo tan diferentes.

- ¿Diferentes? – dijo Aro – Todos somos vampiros, incluso tú estás casi incluida en esa definición, todos somos iguales.

- No – contesté decidida – Mis padres, mi familia, no son asesinos como vosotros. Ellos jamás matearían con tanta impunidad como hacéis vosotros.

- Sin embargo, ellos también han matado en ciertas ocasiones – dijo Marco bruscamente.

- Sí, es cierto – dije – Pero todos cometemos errores, no somos perfectos.

- Estás muy impertinente, joven Cullen – dijo Cayo - ¿Has olvidado a quien te estás dirigiendo? ¿Has olvidado por qué estás aquí?

- No, no he olvidado por qué estoy aquí – dije en un susurro – Tampoco con quién estoy hablando, pero si me atacáis no puedo evitar defenderme, es acto reflejo, lo lamento.

Sentí como las puertas se abrían detrás de mí y, sin dudarlo, giré mi rostro para ver quién entraba en la sala, algo que me dejó paralizada, quieta, sin poder pensar ni respirar, solo intentando asimilar lo que mis ojos observaban.

Christian avanzaba hacia nosotros seguido muy de cerca por un guardia, al que le lanzó una mirada gélida y temible, lo que provocó que el vampiro se alejara instintivamente de él. Christian vestía la larga túnica negra de los Vulturis y mostraba su auténtico aspecto, aquel que tanto me había maravillado la primera vez que lo vi. Se acercó hasta nosotros, quedándose a escasos metros de mí y, tras hacer una reverencia a los vampiros, centró su vista en la mía.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – susurré mientras mis ojos se empañaban.

- Nessie – dijo intentando acercarse a mí, pero me alejé instintivamente de él – Nessie, escúchame.

- ¿Te has unido a ellos? – le dije intentando por todos los medios no llorar, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- No – dijo Aro, muy atento a lo que estaba sucediendo – Ya era de los nuestros.

- Así es – dijo Cayo – Solo te ha utilizado, joven Cullen. Él solo tenía una misión y la ha cumplido, traerte a nosotros.

Sentí que todo había sido una gran mentira, sus palabras, sus actos, sus caricias, sus besos, todo lo que había sentido a su lado era una farsa, una gran farsa en la que yo había caído con gran facilidad.

- ¿Por qué? – susurré mientras centraba mi vista en él mientras él mantenía la suya en mí, pero algo me llamó la atención, algo no estaba bien en aquella conversación.

- Como ya te hemos dicho Renesmee, te queremos a nuestro lado. Si lo haces, podrás estar con él, podréis estar juntos, ser felices y nadie sufrirá ningún daño.

- Yo jamás formaría parte de vuestro grupo – solté de la peor forma – Jamás abandonaría a mi familia para formar parte de este aquelarre, mi vida está en Alaska.

- Pero dime, ¿por qué tu vida está en Alaska? – dijo Aro sabiendo que me daría cuenta de que me había leído mientras mantenía mi mano sujeta con la suya – La respuesta es muy sencilla. Tu vida está en Alaska porque Christian estaba en Alaska, pero ahora él no está allí, está aquí, por lo que tu vida ya no será la misma, y eso lo sabes.

- Me ha engañado para que viniera a vosotros – dije mientras las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro – Ya no puedo confiar en él.

- Nessie…

- No quiero oírte, no quiero… no puedo creer nada de lo que me digas porque será mentira – dije alejándome de él mientras me miraba con una melancolía que me hacía dudar, pero no podía dudar, no en ese momento.

- Si no aceptas nuestra oferta Renesmee, solo hay una salida – dijo Cayo – Tu vida.

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras centraba mi vista en los tres vampiros que se alzaban delante de nosotros. Al final sí que iba a morir a manos de los Vulturis, me habían engañado para ir a ellos y ahora esa iba a ser mi consecuencia por ser tan ingenua. Me había sacrificado por un amor que luego había resultado ser un fraude, el engaño más grande de mi vida, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque jamás me uniría a ellos, sería deshonrar a mi familia, sus principios y los míos propios. Jamás renunciaría a ser yo misma por salvar la vida, jamás sería como ellos.

- ¿Qué decides? – dijo Marco.

- Esperad, eso no fue lo que dijisteis – dijo Christian de repente llamando mi atención al interponerse entre los vampiros y yo.

- Apártate de en medio, Christian – dijo Cayo – Sabes que saldrás perdiendo.

- No, ella no iba a correr ningún peligro – dijo muy serio.

- Si aceptaba el trato que le proponemos, pero no lo ha hecho y no lo hará – dijo Marco.

- Apártate de en medio, Christian – dijo Cayo elevando la voz.

- No me apartaré – dijo con odio – Padre, me dijisteis que ella no sufriría daño alguno.

Padre, le había llamado padre a aquel ser que solo me daba nauseas. Todo lo que me había contado sobre su aquelarre ya no podía darlo como valido, ya no sabía lo que era verdad o mentira. Vi como Aro parecía pensárselo durante unos instantes pero, de repente, todo se volvió negro, sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, como si me hubiesen paralizado, y poco a poco las voces dejaron de oírse a mí alrededor. Sentí que me llevaban en brazos con mucho cuidado y, tras unos momentos, sentí que me dejaban con mucha suavidad en un lugar cómodo, reconfortable, mientras una suave mano acariciaba mi rostro con cariño.

- Perdóname pequeña, jamás hubiese querido que pasaras por esto – dijo la voz de Christian en un susurro que apenas percibí, pero me aferré a ella todo lo que pude – No permitiré que te hagan daño, no permitiré que…

Su voz se perdió a lo lejos mientras me adentraba en un lugar demasiado oscuro y aterrador, un lugar en el que me sentía sola, perdida y abandonada. Su voz me había abierto la posibilidad de que hablara en serio, pero demasiado me había mentido. Podía ser otra mentira para que aceptara quedarme con él, podía ser otra estratagema para que aceptara el trato. Mi mente se perdió en esos pensamientos, en mis dudas surgidas por los últimos acontecimientos, mientras su suave caricia en mi rostro me hundía en mis más oscuros sueños.

* * *

_Bueno, se van revelando ya cositas. ¿Qué os ha parecido? // Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, un review es siempre muy bien recibido._

_Hasta la próxima..._


	17. Capítulo 16

_Hola ^-^ _

_Ya sé... dos semanas de retraso, pero me ha sido imposible aún teniendo días libres, de modo que hoy me he obligado a sentarme y no levantarme hasta terminar de redactar el capítulo. Perdonarme por la espera y espero que tengáis ganas de leer como sigue la historia. _

_Llegamos a los 150 reviews y los superamos sin ninguna duda. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por esas bellas palabras y a todos vosotros que, todavía ocultos en las sombras, seguís mi historia con cada actualización._

_Intentaré, por todos los medios, escribir el siguiente capítulo para la semana que viene, como siempre he hecho. Si no es así, tranquilidad que, en algún momento, me obligaré a sentarme delante de mi portátil y no haceros esperar más. _

_Lamento, de nuevo, esta gran demora, pero aquí os lo dejo. Disfrutarlo mucho..._

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, sentí que la cabeza me dolía a rabiar, por lo que me llevé las manos a la sien como si de ese modo pudiese conseguir que mi dolor desapareciera, pero sabía que no iba a ser así. Intenté levantarme pero mi cuerpo apenas me respondía, me dolía demasiado, por lo que opté por seguir allí echada, en aquel lugar tan acolchado y verdaderamente cómodo. Intenté centrar mi vista en las paredes de la habitación pero no conseguía tener una visión nítida, todo lo veía de un modo demasiado borroso, solo veía formas indefinidas. Escuché como una puerta se abría con suavidad y unos pasos muy poco audibles se acercaban a mí.

- Veo que ya has despertado – dijo una voz muy aterciopelada y cariñosa, una voz que me recordaba a Esme – El calmante que te dieron era muy fuerte, sus efectos tardaran todavía un rato en pasarse.

- ¿Quién eres? – susurré apenas sin voz.

- Mi nombre es Athenodora – dijo mientras acariciaba mi frente – Tienes la piel muy caliente, demasiado aún siendo lo que eres.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – volví a susurrarle.

- En este momento se está debatiendo lo que sucederá contigo – dijo mientras me pasaba un paño frío por la frente – Por tu bien, deberías aceptar la oferta, aquí no estarías tan mal.

- Ya expliqué mis razones, no voy a cambiar de opinión – susurré mientras giraba mi rostro en la dirección contraria a ella.

- Él te ama, lo veo en sus ojos – me dijo de pronto mientras dejaba el paño en una fuente y se levantaba de mi lado.

Escuché como la puerta volvía a abrirse y se formó un silencio extraño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Christian - ¿Te envían ellos?

- No, solo quería comprobar como estaba, nada más – le contestó ella en un tono muy maternal – Sé lo importante que es para ti y, por ello, no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ella hasta que se tome una decisión.

- ¿Por qué harías tú eso? – soltó Christian de pronto.

- No me hables en ese tono – le contestó ella – Sigo siendo tu madre y, como tal, me preocupo por aquello que a ti te preocupa, y en este momento es esta chica.

- Lo siento – dijo él suavemente – Discúlpame madre, pero es que…

- Lo sé – dijo ella – Deberías intentar convencerla, es una buena chica – dijo acariciándole la mejilla - Será mejor que me vaya. Luego le traeré algo de alimento.

Volví a escuchar únicamente un silencio que no me era para nada incómodo en cuanto la mujer se marchó de la habitación. Poco a poco mi vista había vuelto a la normalidad y pude observar como la habitación estaba en penumbra, únicamente iluminada por un par de lámparas, dando a la estancia un tono un poco sombrío pero para nada tétrico. Sentí como el lugar en el que estaba acostada se hundía debido al peso de Christian que se había sentado a mi lado. Intenté hacer de nuevo el intento de levantarme pero me sujetó por los hombros para evitar que lo hiciera.

- Debes descansar – dijo en voz baja – El efecto del calmante pasara pronto pero todavía tardaras en recuperarte por completo.

No hablé, ni rechisté, ni hice ninguna clase de movimientos, solo me quedé allí quieta.

- Háblame – me suplicó.

- ¿Para qué? – le dije en un susurró entristecido – Solo conseguiré más mentiras de tu parte.

- No te he mentido – me susurró seriamente – Es cierto que te he ocultado información, pero todo lo que te he contado era cierto, por lo tanto no puedes decir que te he mentido, porque desde el día que te conocí me di cuenta de que no era capaz de hacerlo. Mi mente me decía que lo hiciera, que te mintiera, todo sería más fácil, pero mi corazón no me dejaba, no quería hacerte más daño del que sabía te iba a provocar.

- ¿Y cómo sé yo que esto no es una farsa, que solo lo dices para llevarme a tu terreno? – le dije levantándome bruscamente de la cama y alejándome de él - ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti ahora, después de todo lo que ha sucedido?

- Cuando Jane y Demetri vinieron a buscarme me negué a ir con ellos – dijo levantándose de la cama pero sin acercarme a mí – Me amenazaron con hacerte daño si no volvía a Volterra. Temía que lo hicieran y por eso regresé, no sin antes verme obligado a darle a Jane mi muñequera para atraerte. Nunca quise que pasaras por esto después de todo lo que he vivido contigo. Creía que tenía más tiempo, pero me engañaron. Creía que podría evitar que pasaras por esto pero no he podido, y en el fondo de mi alma, si es que la sigo teniendo, me culpo a cada instante por el hecho de que estés aquí, en este lugar, en este momento, porque lo que más temo es perderte, que te hagan daño por mi culpa, por esa estúpida misión.

Vi como se quedaba callado, con la vista puesta en mí, mientras esperaba una reacción por mi parte, pero mis pies estaban anclados al suelo, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer hasta que vi como se detenía a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

- No puedo evitar temer a cada instante lo que pueda sucederte porque no imagino un mundo sin tu presencia – me susurró acariciando mi mejilla mientras una lágrima surcaba mi rostro – No puedo vivir sin ti después de haber sabido lo que es la felicidad a tu lado.

- Christian… - me acalló con sus dedos posándolos en mis labios mientras limpiaba mi lágrima con un suave beso.

- Te amo demasiado y por ello no permitiré que te ocurra nada malo – dijo antes de hacer intención de besarme, pero me alejé instintivamente mientras apretaba mis ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, pero no lo conseguí.

- No puedo… - susurré – No puedo unirme a ellos, no puedo… yo no…

- Shh – me susurró en el oído – No digas nada, solo quiero que entiendas que no te miento, que cuando digo que te protegeré lo haré incluso con mi vida si hace falta.

Me aparté de golpe al oír sus palabras.

- A eso te referías – susurré – Aquella mañana dijiste: _'Por mucho que te prometiera que no arriesgaría mi vida, sería mentira. Yo siempre te protegeré de cualquier peligro.'_

Me quedé pensativa mientras me dirigía al gran ventanal cubierto por una cortina granate muy opaca, y la retiré lo suficiente como para poder ver el exterior mientras un haz de luz iluminaba la estancia.

- Te referías a este peligro, los Vulturis.

- Sí, me refería a ellos, fue lo que pensé en aquel momento – dijo acercándose a mí – Y lo sigo pensando ahora. Daría mi vida por protegerte.

Con la vista puesta en el exterior, sentí que mis fuerzas fallaban y que mi cuerpo caía, pero unos brazos me sujetaron con fuerza antes de caer al suelo.

- Todavía no estás recuperada – me susurró al oído mientras me alzaba entre sus brazos y me acercaba a la gran cama.

- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? – le susurré mientras le sujetaba de la camisa.

- No voy a permitir que te hagan daño, te lo prometo – me dijo mientras se erguía tras acostarme sobre la colcha.

- No me dejes – le susurré – No me dejes sola.

- Si es lo que deseas, no te dejaré – me susurró – Te lo prometo.

Sentí como me daba un suave beso en los labios, un beso al que no pude responder al sentir como mis parpados volvían a cerrarse. La oscuridad en la que me había visto envuelta durante mi anterior sueño seguía allí, pero veía una especie de luz al final de ese gran corredor que vislumbraba. Odiaba los sueños, solo conseguían marear más mi cabeza. Volví a abrir los parpados, sabía que me había dormido porque estaba mirando en la dirección contraria, porque estaba tapada por una suave colcha y porque estaba rodeada por unos brazos muy conocidos por mí mientras sentía su respiración en mi nuca. Temblé un poco, no sabía si porque tenía frio, miedo y por su suave caricia en mi nuca. Sentí como se apartaba de mi lado y me tapaba un poco más con la manta. Me di la vuelta y le vi, escudriñándome el rostro, supongo que intentando evaluar mi estado con respecto a él pero no creía que fuera a descubrir mucho cuando ni yo misma sabía cómo sentirme. Me senté con lentitud en la cama apoyando mi espalda en el gran cabezal de madera mientras él se levantaba de mi lado. Le cogí de la mano para que no se alejara y, cuando vi la pregunta muda que me hacía le pedí que se sentara a mi lado.

- Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas – le susurré mientras apoyaba mi frente en su hombro para que la frescura de su cuerpo me relajara el dolor de cabeza.

- Te contaré lo que quieras – me dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Athenodora – susurré.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- ¿Es tu madre? – le dije levantando mi vista para poder verle - ¿Fue ella la que te transformó?

- Sí, fue Athenodora – me susurró – Por ella yo estoy aquí ahora.

- Eres un Vulturis – le dije bajando la vista – Eres uno de ellos, tú… ¿algunas vez has…

- No, jamás he matado a nadie y nunca he participado en su 'ritual de alimentación' o como quieras llamarlo – me dijo mientras me sujetaba mi rostro con ambas manos – Escúchame bien, todo lo que te conté cuando te dije que era un vampiro es cierto. Mi historia sobre como morí, como me transformé, como llegué aquí a petición de mi madre, el no poder alimentarme de humanos o el hecho de que no veo a Cayo como padre ni mucho menos, todo lo que te conté es cierto.

- Pero llamaste padre a Cayo – le dije – Si no le ves como tal, ¿por qué le llamaste así?

- En ese momento, por ti – me contestó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si le llamo padre es como rebajarme un poco, perder mi orgullo – me dijo – Al ver que pretendía acabar contigo por no aceptar su propuesta, decidí dejar de lado mi orgullo y llamarle padre cuando él sabe que no es de mi agrado llamarle así porque no le siento como tal.

- ¿Lo hiciste por mí? – susurré - ¿Por qué?

Suspiró antes de mirarme severamente. Lo había entendido, no más la pregunta del por qué respecto a sus sentimientos por mí.

- Basta de preguntas, se acerca alguien – dijo mientras se levantaba de mi lado y se acercaba a la puerta abriéndola lo justo para que entrara una joven vampiro con una bandeja.

- Su madre me ha pedido que le traiga esto a la joven – susurró con respeto – Y su padre quiere que vaya a verle inmediatamente.

- Gracias – dijo el cogiendo la copa de la bandeja y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sabía lo que contenía esa copa, por lo que intenté centrar mi pensamiento en otra cosa.

- Nessie, el calmante te ha debilitado – me susurró dejando la copa cerca de mí – Sabes que lo necesitas.

- No, procede de un humano, no lo quiero – dije acostándome de nuevo y metiendo mi cuerpo entero bajo las mantas, como si de ese modo no me llegase el olor.

- Pequeña…

- Christian, no intentes convencerme, no conseguirás que cambie de opinión – dije seriamente sin moverme pero la colcha fue retirada sin que yo lo impidiera.

- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero, solo por si cambias de opinión, dejo la copa en la mesa – dijo levantándose tras darme un beso en la frente – Ahora mismo regreso.

- Vale – susurré mientras perdía mi vista en el cortinaje.

Ese '_ahora mismo regreso'_ se me estaba haciendo realmente largo. Llevaba horas y más horas encerrada en ese cuarto, enjaulada como una presa teniendo detrás de ella a un grupo bastante amplio de vampiros con el único afán de acabar conmigo si no aceptaba su propuesta. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo respecto a eso, aceptar? Antes muerta que aceptar unirme a ellos. Pero, ¿y si me amenazaban con hacer daño a mi familia? ¿Y si intentaban hacer daño a Christian por protegerme? Puede, solo puede, que el sacrificio que pudiese hacer al quedarme con ellos me diera el tiempo suficiente como para impedir que hicieran daño a mi familia, pero sabía que si aceptaba su propuesta, tarde o temprano intentarían hacerles daño y eso era lo que más quería impedir. De todos modos, por muchas vueltas que le daba al asunto, la única razón por la que ellos me querían era por mi don, eso es lo que me habían dicho, querían que estuviera de su lado para no estar del lado de nadie más, eso es lo que había leído entre líneas de todo lo que me dijeron. Al fin y al cabo, de todo lo que me había contado mi familia sobre ellos durante estos años en los que la información sobre lo ocurrido años atrás llegaba con cuentagotas, expresaba claramente sus deseos de tener en sus filas a los vampiros más poderosos de todos, más que nada para seguir con el poder en sus manos y poder controlar a todos los demás.

Sentía mi mente a reventar y sería aún peor si seguía mareándome de esa manera. Decidí dejar de pensar durante unos instantes pero, estando sola en ese cuarto tan grande y sombrío sin nada que hacer salvo ver las paredes, era algo difícil de conseguir, de modo que me acerqué al gran ventanal y, tras abrir de par en par las pesadas cortinas, deje que la poca luz de la tarde entrará sin impedimentos. Sé veía poco, solo un gran muro de piedra antigua, pero desde esa posición el cielo se veía claro a lo alto, con preciosos tonos anaranjados gracias al reflejo que las nueves producían. Me tiré en el suelo y, con la vista puesta en el cielo, vi con calma como éste iba cambiando de color a medida que el tiempo pasaba hasta que un cielo oscuro en el que se podían contemplar pocas estrellas se imponía a todo lo demás.

Volví a escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos y, por la forma en la que posaba sus zapatos en el pavimento, por el modo en el caminaba, deduje que era una mujer. Sus pasos eran calmados pero seguros y, tras escuchar como varios guardias la saludaban con respeto sin que ella diera contestación, escuché como se paraba delante de mi puerta y entraba sin pedir permiso. Seguí allí echada, si quería algo importante ya se acercaría ella misma.

- ¿Haces esto muy a menudo en tu hogar? – me preguntó Athenodora extrañada.

- Nunca – contesté sin cortarme – Pero es debido a que nunca me han encerrado en contra de mi voluntad.

- Tus palabras destilan demasiado rencor y eso no es bueno en este lugar – me dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Y qué queréis que piense, mi señora? – le dije sin levantar ni la voz ni mi vista – Estoy en un lugar del que no creo que salga viva, ¿qué más da si mis palabras son crueles o duras o no guardan ningún respeto?

- ¿Ni siquiera intentarías portarte bien por el bienestar de tu familia? – me preguntó haciendo que levantara mi vista de golpe y la posara en ella – Ellos estarán bien siempre y cuando tú colabores.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? – pregunté temerosa.

- Deberías atenerte a las consecuencias – dijo dándose la vuelta mientras yo me levantaba y la miraba sin pestañear – Los Vulturis no nos andamos con tonterías y ellos tienen mucho interés en ti. Ya lo mostraron cuando se enteraron de tu existencia y ahora están muy cerca de conseguir que te quedes.

- Pero yo no puedo quedarme con vosotros – dije en un susurro apenado – Mi vida está en Alaska junto a mi familia, mis amigos y mi libertad. Quedarme aquí sería… sería…

- Pero, ¿no estarías con el amor de tu vida? – dijo ella volviendo de nuevo su vista hacia mí.

- Eso mismo dijeron ellos – le contesté.

- Como te dije, no se andan con rodeos – dijo mientras abría la puerta – Sígueme.

- Pero Christian…

- Tranquila, sabrá que estás conmigo cuando vea que no estás aquí – me dijo en un tono más… amable – Confía en mí.

- No se ofenda pero, eso es mucho pedir para cómo se encuentra mi situación.

- ¿Te ha contado Christian quién soy? – me preguntó ella.

- Sí.

- Entonces deberías saber que, como su madre que soy, me preocupo por aquello que a él más le preocupa, y en este momento eres tú – dijo sonriente – Nunca desde que convertí a mi hijo le había visto defender algo con tanto fervor como te está defendiendo a ti. Por eso te aconsejo que te quedes con nosotros, porque él, y ahora yo, jamás permitiríamos que algo te sucediera, porque tú has conseguido que mi hijo vuelva a tener algo por lo que ser feliz, algo que defender, algo a lo que amar.

Me quedé quieta, sopesando y calibrando cada letra de cada silaba de cada palabra de ese discurso no pedido y que de repente y, en contra de lo que hubiese imaginado, me había soltado. Mi cara debía expresar todo tipo de sentimientos entre los que la confusión marcaba el primer lugar, sin ninguna duda.

- Vamos, no es conveniente quedarse aquí en medio sin nada mejor que hacer que ver las piedras de este lugar – dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y me llevaba por los pasillos de aquel sitio.

Tras un par de cruces, unos cuantos pasillos y el cruce con algunos guardias que me miraban con ojos escudriñadores, llegamos a una puerta mucho más antigua y hermosa que en la que había estado y eso me hizo preguntarme algunas cosas.

- Ese dormitorio es el de Christian – dijo señalándome la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de la que acababa de abrir - y este dormitorio, hasta ahora vacío, será el tuyo.

Me hizo un gesto para que pasara y así lo hice para comprobar que este dormitorio era mucho más acogedor que el otro. Muebles de madera clara pero de un estilo antiguo, un par de sofás alrededor de una mesa baja, una chimenea rodeada por unas grandes estanterías llenas de libros, un gran escritorio y una cama con dosel, dándole al lugar un toque femenino por la utilización de colores suaves para el tapizado de los muebles. Volví a quedarme impresionada al descubrir entre aquellas paredes tan frías un lugar tan acogedor como aquel, pero seguía sin ser mi cuarto, por lo que no lo recibí como un gran regalo, aunque quejarme era lo último que pensaba hacer en ese momento.

- Espero que este gesto por mi parte te muestre que puedes confiar en mí o, por lo menos, hacer el intento – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigía a unas grandes puertas acristaladas que daban al vestidor.

- Te he conseguido algo de ropa para que te cambies y… - dijo volviendo la vista a mí, otra vez – creo que iré a conseguirte algo de alimento.

- No, gracias – dije sin dar opción a rebatimiento – Prefiero seguir como estoy.

- En un par de días no aguantaras la sed y lo sabes – dijo mientras dejaba la ropa en la gran cama – No podrás negarte eternamente y lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? – pregunté.

- Creía que esa duda ya la había solventado – me contestó – Estoy aquí para mostrarte que aquí no estarías tan mal.

- ¿Encerrada no es estar mal?

- Si aceptas quedarte con nosotros, serás libre de ir a donde quieras, siempre y cuando acates nuestras reglas y nos digas a dónde vas.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que serás libre de ir a cualquier lugar de la ciudad, pero no podrás salir de esta sin permiso. Es una de las principales normas y todos, sin excepción, deben acatarla.

- ¿Usted también? – pregunté tentando a la suerte.

- Así es – dijo sin ofenderse, o eso me pareció.

- Christian me comentó que salía a cazar fuera de la ciudad de vez en cuando.

- Y lo sigue haciendo – dijo dirigiéndose al baño y abriendo el grifo de la bañera – pero siempre informando antes de sus intenciones.

- Entonces, ¿yo podría salir también a cazar? – pregunté esperanzada si no tenía más opción a quedarme en aquel lugar.

- Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ellos, pero no creo que pongan impedimentos – dijo mientras cogía una toalla del vestidor – Puede que te impusieran el que alguien te acompañara, pero yo podría convencer a mi marido para que fuera Christian contigo.

Me quedé con la vista fija en el gran dosel blanco que colgaba de la cama mientras meditaba todo lo que me había contado.

- Espero que esa cara tan pensativa signifique que te estás pensando el quedarte con nosotros – dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Fijé mi vista en ella y, sin apenas darme cuenta, noté como unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban mi cara de nuevo.

- Vamos niña, esto que te ofrezco no es tan malo – dijo acercándose a mí – Cosas peores han sucedido entre estas paredes y es algo que quiero evitarte.

- Me pedís que deje a mi familia, que abandone a los míos por esto – le susurré angustiada – No es tan fácil lo que me pedís.

- Solo necesitas meditarlo bien, pensar lo que te he dicho – dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara y me limpiaba las lágrimas, un gesto que me sorprendió muchísimo – Y el mejor modo de hacerlo es con un buen baño.

Me arrastró hasta el gran baño de mármol y, tras dejarme sola, me metí dentro del agua mientras, pasando la mano por encima del agua cristalina, dejaba que mi mente se planteara todo lo que me había dicho.

Pasaron treinta minutos… una hora… dos… y mi mente seguía y seguía puesta en nuestra conversación, en cada palabra dicha por la madre del hombre al que amaba, y era lo que me estaba mareando. Levanté la vista del agua al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Dónde está? – escuché la voz de mi Christian desde el dormitorio.

- Lleva dentro del agua dos horas y media – contestó Athenodora mientras pasaba una página del libro que había cogido de la gran estantería – Sé que está bien porque no para de mover el agua con la mano, lo que debo decir que es muy relajante.

Escuché como se acercó hasta mi puerta y tocaba con suavidad.

- Nessie – susurró – Cariño, ¿puedo pasar?

No le contesté, no valía la pena cuando, en ese momento, no tenía la cabeza para decirle si podía o no entrar, algo que me daba igual puesto que no iba a ver algo que no hubiese visto ya. Sentí como abría la puerta con lentitud y, tras cerrarla tras él, se acercó a mí con cautela. Levanté mi vista con mi barbilla apoyada en mis rodillas flexionadas, la única parte de mi cuerpo que sobresalía del agua, y la guie hasta sus ojos. Se acercó sentándose en el borde de la bañera y me acarició con ternura mi pelo empapado.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de salir de ahí? – me susurró.

- Si salgo tendré que tomar una decisión, y es algo que no puedo hacer todavía.

- Aunque te quedaras ahí toda la eternidad, tendrías que tomar esa decisión – me dijo pasando su mano de mi pelo a mi mejilla – Estás cada vez más pálida.

Me dio un suave beso en la frente y se levantó de mi lado. Le escuché coger algo de la mesa y regresó a mi lado.

- Me ha costado conseguirla pero por conseguir que me hagas caso en esto haría lo que fuera – dijo mientras alzaba una bolsa transparente de lo que vi, según la etiqueta, era de un banco de sangre.

- ¿Has robado sangre donada para mí? – dije levantando la cabeza de mis rodillas sorprendida.

- ¿Y qué querías? – dijo mientras vertía el líquido rojo en una copa de cristal – No quisiste la otra copa, pero sabía que con ésta te lo pensarías más.

El olor a sangre caliente me llegó como el mayor de los remedios a la sed que sentía en la garganta. Sentí como se me hacía agua la boca y deseaba aliviar ese malestar, pero sentía al mismo tiempo que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿En qué piensas tanto? – me dijo pasándome la copa mientras la cogía.

- ¿Tú piensas que esto está mal? – le pregunté – ¿Crees que beber esto está bien?

- No ha muerto nadie al dar esta sangre, es donada por lo que nadie ha sufrido – dijo acariciándome de nuevo el pelo – Además, me dijiste que cuando naciste te habían alimentado a base de sangre donada.

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? – dijo – Vamos, que esa palidez de tu rostro empieza a asustar y me gusta más el verdadero color de tu cara.

No había bebido nada con la rapidez con la que el contenido de aquella copa atravesó mi garganta. Al sentir la última gota bajar por mi esófago, me sentí mucho mejor. Le devolví la copa a Christian, que la dejó con cuidado en la repisa de mármol, y volvió la vista a mí.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta y que te dé el aire? – me susurró.

- ¿Puedo salir? – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bueno, puedo pedirle permiso a alguien.

- Por mí tienes permiso para sacarla siempre y cuando regreséis y no hagáis ninguna tontería – dijo Athenodora en un susurro desde el dormitorio.

- Te dejo para que te vistas, estoy fuera – dijo volviendo a besarme la frente.

Salí de la bañera a toda prisa, me vestí con el vestido de tirantes negro que me había dado Athenodora y me peiné el pelo dejando que se secara al aire. Al atravesar la puerta pude ver como madre e hijo estaban sentados al lado de la chimenea, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que, al entrar yo en el dormitorio, posaron la vista en mí con una sonrisa.

- Te queda bien ese vestido – dijo Athenodora mientras se acercaba a mí – Serías una buena representante de nuestra comunidad.

- ¿Una qué?

- Ni caso, está demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos – dijo mientras él cogía una capa gris del respaldo del sofá.

- ¿Gris? – susurré – Tu capa… era negra cuando viniste a la sala.

- Nunca pensé que serías capaz de algo así – dijo Athenodora – Pensé que Cayo te mataría por la insolencia, pero no hicieron nada en ese momento.

- Cayo ya me ha reprendido por eso – dijo él sonriente – Pero he salido ganado yo de esa discusión.

- ¿De qué habláis? – pregunté perdida por completo.

- Aro, Cayo y Marco son los únicos de todos nosotros que llevan capa negra, los demás usamos capa gris.

- Pero mi hijo, para mosquear a Cayo…

- Para desviar su atención de Nessie – dijo cortando a su madre.

- Está bien, para desviar la atención de su padre de ti, no se lo ocurrió otra cosa que coger una de las capas de mi marido – dijo sonriente al contarlo pero perdiéndola de golpe al terminar – No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, ¿entendido?

- Si, madre – contestó él serio.

- Marchaos antes de que me arrepienta – dijo saliendo delante de nosotros – Ah, y Christian – dijo mirándonos – la plaza principal es lo más lejos a donde podéis ir.

- Tranquila, madre – dijo Christian cogiéndome la mano – Volveremos antes del alba.

Me guío a través de los pasillos, otra vez recorriendo esas paredes que eran iguales fueras por donde fueras, hasta llegar a una puerta pequeña oculta tras un pequeño corredor. Salir al exterior y sentir la suave brisa en mi piel hizo que todos mis sentidos se relajaran de golpe sintiéndome maravillada en pocos segundos. Cogidos de la mano, Christian me guió por la ciudad hasta la plaza central en donde, tras dar una vuelta y contemplar el ambiente tan animado de la zona, nos sentamos en un banco retirado desde el cual pude ver como dos vampiros nos observaban a lo lejos.

* * *

_Bueno, esto va avanzando poquito a poco. ¿Qué os parece como se están desarrollando los acontecimientos? ¿Creeis que Nessie debería aceptar la propuesta de los Vulturis?_

_Ya sabéis, como siempre, si os ha gustado, un review siempre es recibido con los brazos bien abiertos._

_^-^ Hasta la próxima... espero que sea, como muy tarde, el próximo sábado. Besos ^3^_


	18. Capítulo 17

_Hola ^-^ _

_Lo sé, lo sé, al final he vuelto a tardar dos semanas, pero la excusa es, por desgracia, algo que no se puede dejar de lado: Estamos a finales de curso, hay que terminar los trabajos acumulados y los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Bueno, estoy dando un rodeo de los grandes, pero es difícil explicar únicamente desde la visión de Renesmee, impide que se puedan contar más cosas, más situaciones. De todos modos, espero estar haciendolo bien._

_Gracias por los reviews... el número aumenta... los 200 están más que cerca... no me lo creo... Gracias a los que dejáis unas palabritas y a los que leéis en las sombras n.n_

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17**_

Nunca me había sentado tan bien salir al exterior, que el aire fresco rozara con suavidad contra mi ardiente piel, la voz de las personas a nuestro alrededor, el ajetreo de los coches por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, la preciosa luna llena que se alzaba en el despejado cielo. Me sentía mejor, más tranquila, más libre, pero al escuchar como una niña llamaba a su padre desde la otra esquina de la plaza, al ver como éste la alzaba en brazos, como ella le pedía un helado y como él le sonreía mientras accedía a su petición, me hizo acordarme de mis padres, de mis tíos, de mi familia, de todo lo que se había quedado en Alaska. Me pregunté interiormente como estarían ellos, ¿estarían preocupados por mi desaparición?, ¿estarían pensando en mí en ese momento?, ¿se imaginarían, por un momento, dónde podía encontrarme?, ¿vendrían a Volterra a buscarme? Todas esas preguntas inundaban mi mente una y otra vez, intentando imaginarme las supuestas respuestas, las consecuencias, las pérdidas… Pero lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que se pusieran en peligro, no quería que vinieran a por mí, no quería que se pusieran en riesgo por mí, lo que era una soberana estupidez ya que ellos, cuando se trataba de mí, removían cielo y tierra, por tanto, sabía que en algún momento juntarían piezas y darían con la respuesta, que estaba con los Vulturis. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Tienes razón – me dijo Christian de pronto – Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Le miré sorprendida y me di cuenta de que, involuntariamente, le había trasmitido todo mi monólogo mientras le tenía cogido de la mano.

Levanté la vista a los dos vampiros que nos observaban, apoyados en uno de los edificios laterales de la plaza. Me fijé en ellos y me di cuenta de que eran dos guardias, vestidos con la capa gris y la vista quieta en nosotros. Escuché como Christian les susurraba una amenaza y ambos se marcharon de la zona sin oposición. Cuando comprobé que no había nadie vigilando, me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Qué has querido decir? – le susurré.

- No me preguntes, pequeña – me susurró cerca de mi oído – Es mejor que estés al margen de lo que pueda suceder.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – le dije levantando la voz inquieta, pero él intentó calmarme.

- Por favor, solo confía en mí – me susurró – Pórtate bien y todo irá bien.

- No quiero que les pase nada, no quiero que les hagan daño – dije mientras las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia de nuevo.

- Vamos, no llores – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Si tú haces lo que ellos te digan no les harán daño. Lo único que quieren es que estés con ellos, nada más.

- Pero…

- Solo pórtate bien Nessie – dijo besándome la frente – Solo pórtate bien.

La luna se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo nocturno, las personas que se hallaban por las calles poco a poco se iban marchando hasta que solo nosotros dos quedamos en la gran plaza circular. Vi como Christian se levantó del banco y, dándome la mano, me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. El regreso se me hizo demasiado corto, mucho menos que cuando habíamos salido. Sin apenas darme cuenta, la pequeña puerta por la que habíamos salido volvía a estar frente a mí. Entramos y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con un vampiro de capa negra.

- Las normas están para que se cumplan – dijo Cayo sin quitarse la capucha - ¿Te crees especial en ese sentido? ¿Te crees con derecho a desobedecer las órdenes?

- Pedí permiso – dijo Christian con voz serena.

- Tu madre no tiene ese derecho y lo sabes – contestó él – Ella nunca te negará nada.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar un poco en mí? – le preguntó – En trece años no te he dado razón para dudar de mis actos.

- La sacas de nuestros dominios cuando aún no ha tomado una decisión, sin pedirnos permiso y encima tienes la insolencia de contestarme.

- Necesitaba salir, nunca la han obligado a hacer nada y vosotros intentáis imponerle unas normas que no conoce – le dijo Christian – Si queréis que ella acepte vuestra propuesta, deberías intentar contentarla, no hacer que se sienta confinada.

- Dime, joven Cullen.

- Renesmee – contesté sin pensar.

- Muy bien, Renesmee – me dijo él - ¿Has tomado una decisión?

- Yo no…

- Cayo, mañana ella te dará una respuesta – dijo Christian mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, como a modo de protección.

- Esta bien, mañana tráela ante nosotros – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta – Y espero Renesmee que tomes la decisión adecuada. No nos gustaría tener que tomar represalias.

Tras sus palabras, se alejó de nosotros desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir? – le susurré a él.

- Vamos, será mejor que duermas un poco antes de verles mañana – dijo mientras me guiaba de nuevo entre los pasillos.

Sentí como abría la puerta de la habitación que debía empezar a considerar mía y, tras atravesar la estancia, me dirigí al pequeño balcón y observé desde las alturas el cielo estrellado.

- Ojalá estuviera en casa, tirada en el jardín en este momento, con mi abuela sentada a mi lado mientras nombramos en voz alta el nombre de las constelaciones, sintiendo como me acaricia el pelo con ternura, escuchando a lo lejos las maldiciones de Emmett contra la consola, el pasar de las hojas de la revista de moda que Alice está ojeando, el suave sonido del piano de mi padre, las palabras de cariño de mi madre diciéndome que coja una chaqueta o Rose diciéndole a Emmett que deje de comportarse como un niño, los pasos de mi abuelo por su despacho mientras revisa el historial de algún paciente, las olas de tranquilidad que Jasper trasmite – dije en un suave susurro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas hacían un corto camino a través de mi rostro, pero acortadas de golpe por mis manos, conscientes de mi estado, intentando acallarlas de cuajo.

- Nessie…

- Déjame sola, por favor – susurré sin apartar la vista de la luna – Necesito pensar, necesito estar sola.

- Está bien – me dijo después de darme un beso en la frente – Mañana te veo. Te quiero.

Recordar solo había hecho que quisiera estar sola con mi dolor. Me sentía dividida, por un lado, feliz por estar con Christian, por otro lado, rota, sola, triste. Valía la pena tanta tristeza por ellos, por mi familia. Basta de dudas, de culpa, de penas, solo pensar en su falta en el mundo, la posibilidad de su inexistencia en el mundo era suficiente para sufrir una vida con su falta. Lo había decidido, me sacrificaría por ellos, no había más vuelta de hoja, lo haría… Por ellos.

- Christian – susurré al sentirle abrir mi puerta – Me quedaré por mi familia, pero pondré condiciones.

- Te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas – me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Me pasé horas mirando el techo, intentando encontrar palabras adecuadas para mis condiciones, pero no las encontraba, o eso era lo que creía. Por mucho que intentará pensar con claridad, mi mente estaba ofuscada. Decidí levantarme y, tras coger un libro al azar, me senté en el pequeño sofá, enfrente de la chimenea, y me puse a leer con la esperanza de que mi mente dejara de pensar, solo introducida en una historia que no fuera la mía. Me debí dormir al sentir una caricia en mi mejilla haciendo que abriera los ojos con pesadez.

- Buenas noches Renesmee – me dijo Athenodora con suavidad – He tocado un par de veces, pero al no contestarme he decidido entrar. Espero que no te moleste.

- No, yo… - dije adormilada - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho y media de la tarde – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Te esperan a las nueve en punto. No tardes.

- Espera, ¿cómo… - dije mientras cerraba la puerta - … llego hasta allí? Vaya ayuda.

Me arreglé y vestí con lo primero que cogí del armario, ahora lleno de ropa, y salí del dormitorio esperando encontrar la sala a la que debía ir. Tras unas cuantas vueltas por pasillos que eran idénticos, llegué a la sala en donde la recepcionista me sonreía con mucho respeto.

- Me alegra volver a verla, Renesmee – me dijo mientras se levantaba – Mis amos me ordenaron que le dijera que pasara en cuanto llegara. La están esperando.

- Gracias – susurré mientras avanzaba de nuevo hacia unas puertas que no tenía ganas de ver. Al llegar al final, el gran portón se abrió paso ante mí mostrándome una sala mucho más concurrida que la primera vez que llegué. Vi como Athenodora se acercaba a mí sonriente.

- Me alegro de que no te hayas perdido – dijo mientras me sujetaba por los hombros guiándome a través de la multitud – Quería haberte acompañado pero me pidieron que te dejara curiosear a tu voluntad.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté mientras observaba como todos los presentes me miraban con curiosidad.

- Cosas de ellos – dijo sonriente – Al final les obedecerás sin hacerte tantas preguntas, te darás cuenta de que tienen sus razones y no vale la pena marearse por entenderlas.

- Eso suena a dejar de ser yo misma a sus intereses.

- Como te he dicho, no valdrá la pena entender sus razones – dijo mientras llegábamos al final de la sala, en donde los tres vampiros se elevaban majestuosos sentados en su estrado mientras daban instrucciones a un par de vampiros.

- Oh, por fin ha llegado nuestra estrella – dijo Aro levantándose de si sitio – Me alegro de que estés entre nosotros en esta bonita noche.

- Dinos, joven Cullen – dijo Marco sin moverse de su sitio.

- Renesmee – volví a repetir, me pondría un cartel para que dejaran de llamarme 'joven Cullen'.

- Perdóname, Renesmee – dijo seriamente - ¿Has tomado una decisión al respecto?

- Sí, pero tengo algunas condiciones.

- No estás en posición de pedir algo así – dijo Cayo de pronto.

- Cayo, al menos deja que se explique – dijo Athenodora con una voz segura pero amorosa – No os hará mal escucharla.

- No puedo creer que ya le hayas tomado cariño – dijo él de pronto – Te ha bastando un solo día.

- Bueno, es mi futura nuera – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones, Renesmee? – dijo Aro a poca distancia de mí.

- Aceptaré quedarme siempre y cuando me prometáis que jamás haréis daño a mi familia bajo ningún concepto – dije segura.

- No les haremos daño si ellos no intentan jugárnosla de algún modo – dijo Marco – pero si se les ocurre hacer algo…

- Entonces me daréis la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, para evitar que les hagáis algo.

- Mmm, interesante – dijo Aro – De acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema con eso. ¿Algo más, pequeña?

- No me obligareis a matar a nadie, soy vegetariana y quiero seguir siéndolo – dije – No quiero defraudar a mi abuelo, ni a mí misma.

- Christian es vegetariano y no le impedimos serlo – dijo Cayo – Se iba a respetar ese pequeño inconveniente en ti.

- Nosotros no vamos a imponerte que dejes de ser como eres, Renesmee – dijo Marco – Aquí eres libre de ser tu misma y salir a cazar lo que tú quieras.

- Pero igual que tú has puesto condiciones – dijo Aro – nosotros tenemos unas cuantas para ti.

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunté temerosa.

- No podrás volver a comunicarte con tu familia nunca más – dijo Marco – Tampoco podrás salir de la ciudad sin permiso pero eres libre de moverte por ésta a voluntad, de momento solo de noche, y, aunque la siguiente norma no te afectará, te la haré saber solo por si acaso, está prohibido cazar dentro de las murallas de la ciudad.

- ¿Te han quedado claras nuestras condiciones? – preguntó Cayo.

- Sí – contesté dándome cuenta de que, a partir de ese momento, todo sería diferente.

- Bienvenida a nosotros, pequeña – dijo Aro acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo – Todo irá bien, no debes preocuparte por nada.

- Pero no te quitaremos la vista de encima hasta que comprobemos con nuestros propios ojos que no nos engañas – dijo Cayo.

- Cayo, recuerda lo que hablamos ayer – dijo Athenodora acercándose a él – Me lo prometiste.

- Las mujeres siempre lo complican todo – me comentó Aro sonriente – Disfruta de la fiesta, pequeña.

Vi como se alejaba hacia un grupo de vampiros muy sonrientes mientras le comentaban algo que no quería escuchar. ¿Eso era lo que me iba a deparar estar entre esta gente?

- Renesmee – me dijo Marco – Ven, siéntate a mi lado y hablemos. Veo que estás un poco perdida entre toda esta gente.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunté tras sentarme a su lado.

- Todos, exceptuando el grupo con el que habla Aro en este momento, son miembros de nuestro aquelarre.

Me quedé extasiada mirando con detenimiento cada rostro, cada gesto, temerosa de que alguno de ellos pudiese hacerme daño.

- No debes temer a ninguno de los vampiros de nuestro aquelarre – me dijo como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos – Ya hemos avisado que nadie tiene derecho a ponerte una mano encima. Si eso sucediera, el castigo sería la muerte.

- ¿Por qué os tomáis tantas molestias por mí? – pregunté.

- No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conoces.

Le vi sonreírme mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

- Parece que vienen a buscarte – dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Nessie – dijo Christian llegando a mi lado – Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté extrañada.

- Tranquilo Christian– dijo Marco – Iba a avisarla.

- ¿Avisarme de qué?

- Iremos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores – dijo Christian.

- Sin ningún problema – dijo mientras se iba de nuestro lado – La diversión comenzará en breve, no te demores en sacarla de aquí.

- Hijo – dijo Athenodora sentada al lado de su marido – He dejado a Bianca algunas cosas para Renesmee.

- Esta bien – dijo mientras me alejaba de la sala – Adiós madre.

Salimos de la sala y nos topamos con la vampiresa llamada Heidi y a un grupo de humanos. Lo entendí de golpe, era la hora de la cena.

- ¿Siempre es a la misma hora? – pregunté, más que nada para que no me encontrará en esa sala en ese momento.

- Normalmente es a las doce de la noche pero hoy se ha adelantado por la visita del grupo de vampiros alemán – me dijo mientras llegábamos a la sala de la recepcionista.

- Buenas noches Christian – dijo con respeto.

- Bianca – contestó él – Mi madre ha dejado aquí algo para Renesmee.

- Sí – dijo sacando un bolso negro con el broche de una marca conocida – Es esto.

- Es para ti – dijo Christian dándomelo y comprobé que tenía algunas cosas por el peso. Lo abrí y comprobé que no estaba vacío.

- ¿Qué es lo que lleva? – preguntó Christian mientras salíamos al exterior.

- Pues un móvil, unas llaves, una cartera, un libro, unas gafas de sol, una bufanda y un paraguas – dije mientras miraba en el interior del bolso.

- El móvil solo acepta llamadas entrantes y salientes de los números guardados en la agenda, no te dejará llamar a ninguna otra parte – dijo mientras miraba el móvil de última generación – En la cartera tienes documentación nueva, tarjetas de crédito y dinero en efectivo.

- ¿Documentación nueva? – pregunté curiosa.

- Te han cambiado el nombre y tu nacionalidad ahora es italiana – dijo pasándome la nueva identificación.

- ¿Por qué me han cambiado el nombre? – dije enfadada - ¿Quién decidió que ahora me llamaré 'Alessandra Spiezzo'?

- Solo es un formalismo, nada más – me contestó quitándole importancia – Más que nada lo hacen por si te buscan, para que tu nombre no esté registrado en Italia. Te han cambiado el nombre, tu lugar de nacimiento y tu edad.

- Genial – susurré - ¿Qué edad tengo?

- Maldición – susurró él por lo bajo – Voy a tener que cambiar algunas cosas. No pienso dejar que tengas un año más que yo.

- ¿Uno? – dije sorprendida – ¿Tengo veinte años?

- Tienes dieciséis, pero a ojos de los demás, sí – me dijo sonriente – tienes veinte años.

- Tengo edad para ir a la universidad – dije emocionada.

- ¿Quieres ir a la universidad? – me preguntó curioso.

- Está en mis futuros sueños, pero ahora tendrá que esperar un tiempo.

- En poco tiempo te dejarán hacer lo que quieras – dijo mientras me pasaba su brazo derecho por mis hombros – Si quieres estudiar, podrás estudiar.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad.

- No volveré a verles, ¿verdad? – susurré.

- ¿Quién sabe? – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente mientras empecé a notar como unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre nosotros.

- Vaya, nos va a venir bien el paraguas – dije mientras lo abría.

- Y la bufanda – me dijo él mientras la pasaba por mi cuello con cuidado - ¿Qué libro te ha comprado mi madre?

- _'Mirada perdida'_ – dije recordando cómo me enfadé al prohibirme mi padre comprarme la colección que ya tenía encargada.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la vieja iglesia, refugiados de la lluvia por la gran estructura de piedra antigua, sentada en su regazo, con mi nueva bufanda anudada a mi cuello y sus manos acariciando mi mejilla mientras leía con una suave sonrisa en mi cara las hojas de mi libro nuevo, dejando que el olor a humedad, a tierra mojada, inundara mis pulmones.

- ¿De qué serán las llaves que llevo en el bolso? – pregunté tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Ya nos enteraremos.

- Christian.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó mientras giraba mi rostro para verme.

- No me dejes nunca – le susurré con miedo.

- Jamás te dejaré – dijo dándome un suave beso – Te lo prometo.

------------------------------

_** 18 MESES DESPUÉS   
**_

- Alessandra, Alessandra – dijo una voz llamándome a lo lejos – Te has dejado tu libro de griego en clase.

- Gracias Veva – dije sonriendo.

- Genoveva, ¿vienes? – gritó un chico a lo lejos.

- Lo siento, me llaman – dijo marchándose – Mañana nos vemos en clase.

La vi correr con ganas hasta al grupo que la esperaba y me di la vuelta para continuar mi camino.

Después de su corta vigilancia, Christian y Athenodora, que se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, habían conseguido convencer a Aro, Cayo y Marco para que me dejaran estudiar en la universidad. Falsificaron mi expediente, pero me negué a no hacer una prueba de acceso, por lo que conseguí por meritos propios la mejor nota del año. Me decanté por Filología Italiana, me encantaban las letras y los idiomas, gracias a mi padre, se me daban muy bien.

- Te has retrasado – dijo una voz a mis espaldas mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazaba con fuerza mientras me daba un beso en el cuello.

- Estamos a principios de curso, las clases están todavía algo desprogramadas – dije mientras me daba la vuelta y le abrazaba por el cuello.

- ¿Y qué tal es este nuevo año? – dijo sonriente – ¿Se distingue del curso pasado?

- No, salvo que en lugar de estar en primero estoy en segundo – dije mientras le arrastraba por el aparcamiento en busca del coche – Ahí está.

- Claro – dijo alegre – Está en el mismo sitio de siempre. Las costumbres no cambian y más después de estar todo el año pasado dejándolo en el mismo estacionamiento.

Me paré de golpe quedándome pensativa unos instantes y me di cuenta.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me preguntó Christian al haberme abierto la puerta pero no haber entrado en el coche.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – dije susurrando.

- Sí, 13 de septiembre – dijo sabiendo a lo que me refería.

- Hoy cumple treinta y siete años – dije pensando en ella – Lo que daría por felicitarla, por lanzarme a ella, darle un abrazo y darle mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Hacía tres días que había cumplido dieciocho años biológicamente y hoy mi madre cumplía treinta y siete años. Le compraría su regalo y lo escondería en el armario como hice el año anterior. En algún momento volvería a verla y quería demostrarle que no había pasado un día sin pensar en ella, en todos.

- Nessie.

- No pasa nada – dije entrando en el coche – Volvamos a casa, quiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de que se haga de noche.

Esa noche había demasiado movimiento por los pasillos. Intentaba concentrarme en el libro que tenía que leerme pero no había manera, había demasiado jaleo. Abrí el balcón y dejé que la suave brisa acariciara mi cara consiguiendo despejarme un poco las ideas.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – dijo Athenodora desde el interior de la habitación – Tenías que estar ya vestida. ¿Y Christian?

- En la ducha – dije sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

- Con vosotros dos no hay manera – dijo mientras la escuchaba rebuscar en mi vestidor – Esta noche vienen dos aquelarres muy importantes y ellos quieren que Christian y tú estéis presentes.

- Ahora mismo bajamos, madre – dijo Christian mientras salía del baño vestido pero con la camisa a medio abrochar.

- Por favor, no os retraséis como la ultima vez – dijo dejando un vestido sobre la cama – Renesmee…

- Ya voy – dije entrando al dormitorio mientras miraba el vestido que Athenodora había escogido – Demasiado escotado.

- A mí me gusta – dijo dándome un beso en la frente – Vamos, no tengo ganas de otra discusión con mi padre por retrasarnos.

No me solté de la mano de Christian en toda la noche, aún cuando estaba agotada y mi cuerpo casi no me respondía. No habíamos abandonado la gran sala en horas, solo a medianoche, cuando ambos fuimos a dar una vuelta por los jardines para evitar ver algo que a ninguno de los dos hacía gracia.

- Amor, vete a dormir – dijo en un susurro con sus labios pegados en mi oído.

- No, quiero estar aquí contigo – dije apoyándome en su pecho – No quiero irme al dormitorio sola, sin ti.

- Está bien – dijo llevándome a uno de los extremos de la gran sala llena de vampiros que charlaba animadamente y nos saludaban silenciosamente.

Unas voces a lo lejos llamaron mi atención, me eran demasiado conocidas pero estaban demasiado lejos para distinguirlas. De pronto, un golpe rudo contra la puerta hizo que todos se alarmaran y se quedaran fijos, quietos, mirando en dirección a la puerta. Se abrió con rapidez, dando un brusco golpe contra la pared, y tras ella aparecieron cuatro vampiros muy conocidos por mí.

- Carlisle, viejo amigo. ¿Qué te trae a mi hogar? – dijo Aro acercándose a él con calma.

Miré sus rostros, me deleité con cada detalle de esas caras que tanto había echado de menos, pero el rostro que hizo que mis lágrimas aparecieran sin reparo me miraba con una sonrisa afectuosa, con su sonrisa encantadora, con unos ojos llenos de amor, deseosos porque llegara a sus brazos.

- Papá…

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué os parece? Es más cortito que los anteriores pero tenía que cortarlo ahí. Es lo que tiene subir una historia por partes._

_Ya sabéis, unas palabritas, unas ideas, lo que os gustaría que pasara, que no pasará..._

_Besos y hasta la próxima. ^3^_


	19. Capítulo 18

_Hola ^-^_

_Me he adelantado un día, ni yo me lo creo... pero lo que menos me creo es que la historia está finalizada en mi pc, aunque todavía me estoy pensando el epílogo, no sé si se quedará tal cual está o lo modificaré, ya veremos como está mi mente cuando llegue el momento, todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos para entonces. _

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, esas palabras que animan mi corazoncito, y gracias a los que seguís leyendo en las sombras.  
_

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18**_

Allí estaban, mi padre, mi abuelo y mis tíos Emmett y Jasper. Los cuatro, delante de todos los vampiros apostados en la sala, miraban desafiantes a Aro, que se acercaba cautelosamente con dos guardias a su lado, excepto mi padre, que no me había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento.

- Carlisle, viejo amigo – dijo Aro parándose a escasos metros de mi familia - ¿Qué te trae a mi hogar?

- Mi nieta – dijo mi abuelo desafiante – Hemos venido a por ella.

- Renesmee ahora es una Vulturi – dijo Cayo acercándose a ellos – Llegamos a un acuerdo, ella misma puede decíroslo.

Vi como mis tíos y mi abuelo me miraban de pronto, todos sonriendo por tenerme de nuevo a su vista. Hice ademán de acercarme pero Christian me sujetó por la cintura y acercó mi espalda cuanto pudo a su pecho.

- Suéltame, quiero ir con ellos – dije forcejeando – Christian, por favor, necesito abrazar a mi padre.

- Aquí no – dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera de la sala.

- No, Christian, por favor, quiero verles – dije intentando evitar que las lagrimas me traicionaran.

- ¡Christian! - gritó Emmett.

- Carlisle, tu nieta ahora es una de las nuestras – dijo Aro – Por favor, esperad a que termine la fiesta y hablamos. Id al jardín, allí podrás verla.

Escuché las palabras de Aro antes de estar tan alejada de la sala como para no escuchar nada. Christian me arrastró hasta nuestro dormitorio y, tras cerrar la puerta, me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y lloré desconsolada.

- Perdóname, perdóname – me susurraba al oído – Pero no era un buen momento para que te reencontrarás con ellos. No era el lugar.

- Quiero verles – susurré mientras apretaba con fuerza su camisa en mi mano – Solo quiero abrazarles.

- Mírame – me dijo mientras, alejándome de su pecho, acariciaba mi barbilla – Jamás te impediría estar con tu familia, ellos son muy importantes para ti y yo jamás te alejaré de ellos si puedo evitarlo, pero tengo que pensar en tu seguridad ante todo.

- Christian, yo…

- Shh – me dijo apoyando su frente en la mía – Vamos a verles.

Me cogió de la mano con ternura y, tras darle un beso, nos encaminamos al jardín al que tantas noches había ido para contemplar las estrellas a su lado. Al abrir la puerta, les pude ver a pocos metros de mí. Me paré al ver como se habían quedado mirándome los cuatro y, tras sonreír a Christian, eché a correr y me abracé con fuerza a mi padre.

- Mi pequeña – me susurró mientras me abrazaba temiendo que me esfumara de sus brazos – No sabes cómo te hemos echado de menos – dijo alejándome de su pecho para comprobar mi estado - ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien papá – dije mientras lloraba apoyada en su pecho de nuevo y sentía como mi abuelo me acariciaba el pelo.

- Hola abuelo – le dije tras soltar a mi padre y abrazarle con fuerza – Me alegro tanto de volver a veros.

- ¡Tú, maldito desgraciado! – gritó Emmett de repente, por lo que alcé mi rostro para comprobar que corría hacia Christian.

- Emmett, para – le grité a mi tío – Por favor, no le hagas daño.

- ¿Cómo puedes defender a este desgraciado? – dijo sin apartar la vista de él – Por su culpa has estado alejada de nosotros año y medio. Por su culpa Bella, Rosalie, Esme y Alice han sufrido lo que ninguna mujer debería sufrir. ¿Cómo puedes defenderle?

- Porque, aunque él fue una de las razones por las que he estado alejada de vosotros… – dije en un susurro audible - … es el amor de mi vida y mi marido, Emmett.

Se formó un silencio fuera de lo común, los cinco hombres más importantes de mi vida mirándose los unos a los otros con palabras mudas.

- Emmett, por favor, deja de intentar matarle con la mirada y ven a darle un abrazo a tu sobrina preferida – dije intentando calmar el ambiente.

No se hizo de rogar, sin apenas darme cuenta, Emmett me rodeaba con sus grandes brazos y me susurraba al oído lo que se alegraba de tenerme en sus brazos, lo que me había echado de menos y las piernas y brazos que iba a romper si intentaban evitar que volviera con ellos a Alaska.

- Por favor, no hagáis ninguna estupidez – dije después de soltar a Jasper, que intentaba calmarme mandando olas de tranquilidad al ambiente.

- Hemos venido a por ti, pequeña, y no nos iremos sin ti – dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba con fuerza pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a Christian – Tú, tenemos que hablar.

- Papá, no…

- Ni se te ocurra meterte – me dijo muy serio – Te has casado siendo menor y sin nuestro consentimiento. No quiero saber lo que dirá tu madre cuando se entere.

- Más bien, deberías preocuparte por la reacción de mi esposa cuando se entere de que no ha organizado la primera boda de su única sobrina – dijo Jasper sonriente.

- Papá, fue algo que salió y ya está – dije intentando que me entendiera – Le amo, me lo propuso y le dije que sí.

- Nessie…

- Papá, aquí solo le tengo a él – dije mientras le miraba seriamente – Le amo y no me arrepiento de haberme casado con él ni un solo día. Solo quiero que lo aceptes y te alegres por mí.

- ¿Eres feliz? – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

- Todo lo feliz que podría ser aquí – le dije mientras le volvía a abrazar – Pero no seré nunca completamente feliz si no estáis a mi lado.

- Razón de más para que regreses a casa – dijo Emmett.

- Ellos no se lo permitirán – dijo Christian tras haber estado observando toda la escena en silencio.

- No se te ocurra meterte en esto, desgrac…

- Emmett, basta – dije en un tono enfadado – Deja de tratarle de esa manera. Si estoy aquí, viva, en este momento con vosotros es gracias a él, así que deja de insultarle de ese modo.

- No puedo con esto – susurró enfadado mientras se alejaba unos metros.

- ¿Qué has querido decir, Christian? – le preguntó mi abuelo.

- Nessie hizo un trato con ellos – le dijo él – Se quedaría con los Vulturis a cambio de no dañaros, por manteneros a salvo.

- Nessie – susurró mi padre - ¿Cómo pudiste creer que permitiríamos algo así? Ya deberías saber que podemos defendernos.

- Vine aquí porque me amenazaron con hacer daño a Christian – dije en un susurro – y cuando llegué y comprobé que él estaba bien, solo me preocupé por vosotros. Si podía conseguir que estuvierais a salvo, no lo dudaría. Por eso lo hice, y no me arrepiento por ello, porque he impedido que os hagan daño.

- ¿Y el dolor que tu madre ha soportado por tu falta? – me dijo mi padre – No sabes el sufrimiento que ha soportado ella, cuando volvimos a casa y vimos que no estabas, cuando intentamos llamarte a tu móvil y no daba señal.

- ¿Me buscasteis? – le pregunté.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – dijo algo molesto – Claro que te buscamos. Nos hemos recorrido medio mundo buscándote, siguiendo pistas falsas, hasta que hace una semana nos topamos con un vampiro que hacía poco tiempo había estado aquí y te había visto en los alrededores.

- Se acabó – dijo Emmett tirando de mí – Nos vamos a casa.

- No tan deprisa caballeros – dijo la voz de Cayo adentrándose en el jardín – Renesmee no va a ninguna parte, ella es de los nuestros.

- Será mejor que te prepares porque te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras – dijo Emmett desafiante mientras se ponía delante de Cayo, lo que provocó que Demetri se interpusiera entre ellos – Vaya, a ti te tengo ganas desde hace mucho años.

- No me digas – dijo Demetri – Será divertido hacerte pedazos.

- ¡No! – grité poniéndome en medio, por lo que Christian se acercó a mí poniéndose entre mi cuerpo y Demetri – Me prometisteis que no harías daño a mi familia.

- Y yo te recuerdo, Renesmee, que el trato se mantenía vigente si ellos no nos atacaban – dijo Cayo desafiante.

- Padre.

- Christian, aparta a tu esposa de en medio si no quieres que se haga daño – dijo él sin apartar la vista de mi familia.

- Por favor, no les hagáis daño – supliqué – Emmett, no hagas ninguna tontería.

- Hemos venido a por ti y de aquí no me voy sin mi sobrina – dijo desafiante.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, Christian me había apartado de en medio cayendo a varios metros de lo que se había convertido en el campo de batalla. Emmett y Demetri se enzarzaban en una lucha en la que no podía ver quién iba ganando. Pasé mi vista por los alrededores y vi a mi padre, a mi abuelo y a Jasper luchando contra un par de guardias. Asustada, me erguí como pude del suelo y me di cuenta de que un profundo corte en mi antebrazo hacía que brotara sin cesar mi sangre por éste. Mi vista se nublaba poco a poco, sentía como mis fuerza me abandonaban, pero vi como un guardia me miraba con ojos brillantes. Intenté alejarme arrastrándome por la hierba, pero notaba como estaba cada vez más cerca. Sentí su mano sujetarme con fuerza por la pierna y, cuando ya sentía su boca sobre mi herida, un crujido resonó a mi lado. El guardia cayó decapitado a mi lado mientras Christian me alzaba en brazos con fuerza y me alejaba de la batalla.

- Mi familia…

- Volveré a ayudarles cuando te ponga a salvo – me susurró mientras me llevaba en vilo.

- Hijo…

- Madre – dijo poniéndome en los brazos de Athenodora – Cuida de ella, por favor.

- Tranquilo, lo haré – dijo mientras me miraba la herida con ojos hambrientos.

- Madre, si no puedes…

- Vete para que pueda curarla cuanto antes – susurró con esfuerzo.

- Te amo pequeña – me susurró – Todo saldrá bien.

- No permitas que les hagan daño – susurré mientras notaba como mi vista se nublaba cada vez más y el pasillo se iba quedando más oscuro.

- Está desangrándose – oí a lo lejos – Vete antes de que…

Una suave luz iluminaba mis ojos haciéndome que me molestara a rabiar. Podía escuchar voces a mi alrededor, una suave voz muy conocida por mí, estaba leyendo _'Hamlet'_ en voz alta, me encantaba esa historia.

- Christian – escuché que decía de pronto - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde la llevas?

Sentí como me alzaban en brazos pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, sentía su miedo, quería preguntar pero no podía hablar, me sentía débil, me sentía…

- Shh, deja de pensar más, Nessie – me susurró Christian – Has perdido demasiada sangre pero te recuperarás.

- ¿Y tu padre, Christian? – dijo Athenodora - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Sentía como nos alejábamos de la habitación pero escuché un grito ahogado.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre? – preguntó desesperada.

- Demetri lo mató – dijo Christian después de haberse parado – Demetri se interpuso y lo mató por error.

- No es cierto – dijo ella en un susurro desgarrador – Dime que no es cierto.

- Madre, lo siento.

Pude verla marcharse veloz por los pasillos, con una furia descontrolada, una rabia contenida y unos deseos de venganza temibles.

- Christian… - susurré intentando centrar mi vista en su rostro.

- Tranquila, todo irá bien.

- Mi familia…

- Está a salvo – me susurró mientras nos adentrábamos en un lugar bastante oscuro.

Sentí como abría la puerta del coche y me sentaba con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Tras ajustarme el cinturón de seguridad, nos alejamos de la zona a toda velocidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos en el coche, pero mi vista estaba casi del todo recuperada.

- Cuéntame que ha pasado – susurré mientras centraba mi vista en él – Christian, cuéntamelo.

- Tras dejarte con mi madre, volví al jardín y me encontré a Emmett luchando con Demetri. Cayo estaba a un lado observando la situación mientras tu padre y Jasper terminaban con dos guardias. Cuando ellos se quedaron libres, se acercaron a mi padre y le amenazaron con dañarle si no detenía a Demetri. No lo hizo, pero con lo que no contó fue con un ataque mal dirigido por parte de Demetri. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Cayo fue decapitado.

- ¿Aro y Marco no participaron?

- Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Demetri mataba a Cayo, de modo que se encargaron de él en ese momento – se cayó de repente.

- ¿Y?

- Tu abuelo habló con Aro. Le dijo que no tenía porque sufrir nadie más, que ellos solo querían que volvieras a casa, sana y salva, y que su intención nunca fue ni será dañar a los Vulturis. Si ellos les dejan vivir en paz, tu familia jamás se interpondría en su camino.

- ¿Aceptó? – pregunté esperanzada - ¿Aro me deja regresar a casa?

- Sí, te deja volver a casa – dijo con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

Me abalancé sobre él con fuerza provocando que perdiera momentáneamente el control del coche.

- Perdóname – dije después de que parara el coche en el borde de la carretera secundaria y me acomodara sobre su regazo.

- Hay un inconveniente para que regreses a casa – dijo bajando la voz mientras acariciaba mis piernas, situadas a ambos lados de él.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunté temerosa.

- Puedes volver con tu familia… pero yo estoy obligado a quedarme en Volterra.

- ¿Qué? – susurré mientras mis ojos se empañaban – No pueden hacer eso, no pueden separarnos. Estamos casados, somos… ellos no pueden…

- Si pueden - dijo Christian muy serio – Si te acompaño, ellos nos seguirán y al final nos matarán a todos, y yo jamás permitiré que te hagan daño.

- No puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito a mi lado – susurré mientras le abrazaba con fuerza del cuello – No puedo decirte adiós.

- No lo digas – dijo mientras me subía mi vestido con calma, lo tiraba en el asiento del copiloto y me besaba con una pasión desbordante – No me digas adiós.

Me desperté en el asiento del copiloto cuando estaba amaneciendo y entrábamos a Roma. Sus calles, tan espléndidas, maravillosas y llenas de vida, ahora me parecían tristes monumentos de piedra antigua, solo reflejo de lo que fueron en la antigüedad y lo que eran ahora. Majestuosa, se erguía poderosa ante nosotros mientras atravesábamos las calles abarrotadas de tráfico y las típicas Vespa con sus jóvenes acompañantes, sonrientes mientras viajaban felices en sus motos. El aeropuerto estaba más abarrotado aún que las calles de la ciudad. Aparcó en uno de los laterales y, casi arrastrándome por el lugar, llegamos a la puerta de embarque, en donde esperaba mi familia.

- Nessie – dijo mi padre abrazándome.

- Dentro de unas horas estaremos en casa – me susurró mi abuelo.

- Sí, dentro de unas horas todo habrá terminado – dijo Emmett sonriente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como mis ojos empezaban a llorar.

- Nessie - dijo Jasper mientras sentía como mi dolor parecía menguar un poco, solo un poco.

- No puedo decirte adiós – le susurré a Christian mientras le abrazaba con fuerza – No quiero perderte.

- Escúchame – me dijo mientras hacía que le mirara a los ojos – Esto solo es una separación temporal. No voy a vivir toda la vida separado de ti. Eres mi mujer y siempre estaré contigo. Puede que me lleve un tiempo convencer a Aro pero yo siempre seré tuyo y muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le pregunté mientras juntaba nuestras frentes.

- Te lo prometo – dijo en un susurro lleno de amor – Espérame.

- Te esperaré, te lo prometo.

Me besó con una ternura que me hacía desfallecer, me abracé con fuerza de su cuello y aspiré su dulce aroma, intentando grabarlo en mi memoria para todos esos días que no le tendría a mi lado.

- _Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 314 con destino Anchorage, Alaska, embarquen por la puerta catorce. Última llamada, pasajeros del vuelo 314 con destino Anchorage, Alaska, embarquen por la puerta catorce._

- Es nuestro vuelo – susurró mi abuelo a mis espaldas – Debemos irnos Nessie.

- Cariño, debes irte – me susurró al oído – Nessie… vamos pequeña, nos volveremos a ver.

- No quiero… no – sentí como mi padre tiraba de mí mientras Christian le ayudaba para que le soltará.

- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto – me susurró estando abrazada a mi padre – Te amo pequeña.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó de mi lado. Empecé a llorar desconsolada mientras mi padre me acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarme.

- Hijo.

- Vamos pequeña – susurró mi padre mientras atravesábamos al puerta de embarque – Pronto estaremos en casa.

Me pasé el viaje entero sentada en su regazo, sintiendo como me acariciaba el pelo con ternura, notando su paz al tenerme otra vez en sus brazos. Me sentía tranquila por volver a estar con mi padre pero estaba rota por haber perdido al amor de mi vida. Pero le esperaría, aunque pasaran mil años esperaría su regreso, porque me lo había prometido y porque le amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

- _Señores pasajeros, en cinco minutos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto de Anchorage. Por favor, siéntense en sus asientos y abróchense los cinturones de seguridad._

- Ya falta poco - me susurró tras darme un beso en el pelo e hizo que me sentara a su lado.

El desembarque fue demasiado pesado, demasiado lento. Las demás personas se habían tomado demasiado tiempo y yo sentía mi cabeza a reventar. Ya no me quedaban más lágrimas, había llorado hasta secarme por dentro. Mi padre me mantenía sujeta a él, con un brazo pasado alrededor de mis hombros y sin ninguna intención de soltarme hasta que la vi. Hermosa como siempre, maravillada como nunca. Me miraba como si estuviera viendo el milagro más grande de la existencia. Vi como tenía intenciones de salir corriendo hacia mí, pero se contuvo, algo que Alice no hizo, la cual se abalanzó sobre mí aplastándome con fuerza.

- Dios, Nessie – dijo dándome mil besos por la cara – Cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí, de que todo haya terminado.

Sentí como Rose me separaba de Alice, que se abalanzó sobre Jasper y, tras darme un fuerte abrazo, me dio un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero Nessie.

- Y yo también a ti, tía – susurré.

Me acerqué a mi abuela y me abracé con fuerza a su pecho. No me dijo palabras, tan solo su respuesta a mi abrazo, su caricia en mi pelo, fue suficiente para saber cuánto me había extrañado. Solo me faltaba ella. No se había movido un centímetro de su sitio, no había apartado su vista de mí en ningún momento, la veía como en estado de shock, esperando despertar de un sueño.

- Mamá – susurré mientras me acercaba a ella – Mamá…

No dije nada más, sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor fue el detonante para volver a llorar.

- No vuelvas a alejarte de mí – me susurró emocionada mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Tranquila mamá – dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello – No volveré a alejarme de ti.

Sentí que nos movíamos levemente. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y descubrí que estaba sentada en el regazo de mi padre con éste teniendo a mi madre rodeada con su brazo libre por sus hombros mientras ella acariciaba con parsimonia mis bucles y mis abuelos estaban sentados en la parte delantera del coche.

- Vuelve a dormirte, pequeña – me susurró al oído mientras mi madre colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – Pronto llegaremos a casa.

El sol inundaba el dormitorio. Me sentí de nuevo arropada en una colcha que se me hacía muy familiar. Al abrir los ojos, descubrí la sonrisa pacífica de mi madre a mi lado.

- Buenos días, cariño – me susurró mientras acariciaba mi cara – ¿Has dormido bien?

- Podría decirse que sí – susurré mientras me arropaba hasta los ojos con la fina colcha y empezaba a notar los ojos empañarse por el recuerdo de Christian, ahora a miles de kilómetros de mí.

- Nessie – susurró mi madre – Tu padre me lo ha contado todo.

Levanté la vista para posarla en ella.

- Él volverá – me dijo sonriendo – Te lo prometió, y un vampiro no rompe sus promesas, más cuando se las hace a su mujer.

- ¿Te lo ha contado todo? – susurré mientras veía como asentía – No creo que te lo haya podido contar todo.

Me senté con pesadez y, acercándome a ella, dejando que mi cuerpo se apoyara en su regazo, cogiéndole de la mano, me dispuse a mostrarle los dieciocho meses que había estado fuera de casa a mi manera, revelando como solo yo sabía todo lo que había vivido.

Una sonrisa inundó la cara de mi madre al comprobar que, aunque había estado lejos de casa, había sido casi del todo feliz.

* * *

_Siento mucho no haber puesto más batalla, más lucha... faltan la mitad de los Vulturis y lo lógico hubiera sido que les costara mucho más salir de allí, pero es lo que me salió al escribir y ya no supe variarlo._

_Espero que no os haya decepcionado. La semana que viene os dejo el próximo capítulo, ya está escrito, así que no habrá espera._

_Besos ^3^  
_


	20. Capítulo 19

_Hola ^-^_

_Cada vez está más cerca el final y los 200 reviews han llegado, algo que me alegró muchísimo. Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, alegran mi corazón.  
_

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19**_

Los días se hacían cada vez más pesados. Estábamos a comienzos de junio y el tiempo no estaba ayudando demasiado. Hacia bochorno, demasiado calor, hacia días que no llovía, que apenas había nubes en el cielo ni corría una suave brisa. Me ahogaba con ese maldito calor.

Estaba tirada en el jardín de casa, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba al aire casi la mitad de mi vientre. Estaba acalorada.

- ¿Pero qué? – escuché decir a mi abuela – Renesmee Carlie Cullen. ¿Crees que es lo más adecuado en tu estado estar tirada de esas maneras en la hierba? Levanta ahora mismo del suelo y entra en casa a tomar algo fresco.

- Abuela, me derrito – dije en voz baja – Aquí a la sombra estoy fresquita.

- Si tu abuelo te ve se enfadará - me dijo acercándose a mí – Vamos dentro.

Me levanté con lentitud de la hierba y me adentré en casa en donde encontré a Alice y Jasper bajar las escaleras con unas muestras de color.

- Creo que esté color es el adecuado, es neutro, así no nos equivocaremos – dijo mientras daba la mano a Jasper – Te iba a buscar Nessie, ¿qué opinas, éste o éste?

- Alice, te dije que te daba libertad para hacer lo que quisieras – le contesté mientras me adentraba en la cocina – No tengo cabeza para pensar en muestras de color y tejidos. Confío en ti, ya te lo dije.

- Sí pero… es la habitación de tu bebé – me dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre mi prominente vientre.

- Alice, no la molestes – dijo Rose entrando detrás de Emmett que se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en la cara y una limonada en la mano.

- ¿Cómo están mis dos sobrinos preferidos? – dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

- ¿Sobrinos? – preguntó Jasper.

- Claro, Nessie mi sobrina favorita y mi pequeñito sobrino que está aquí dentro – dijo señalando mi vientre.

- Pues, acalorados – dije mientras me sentaba – Gracias por la limonada, Emmett.

- De nada, creí que te gustaría – dijo sonriendo – Mi futuro sobrinito tiene que estar fuerte para poder enseñarle a jugar al beisbol, para mostrarle trucos para ganar las partidas de la consola…

- De eso nada, mi futura sobrinita no querrá jugar a ese horror que llamáis consola – dijo Alice interponiéndose entre él y yo – A ella le encantaran las compras, los desfiles de Versace y estar con su tía favorita a cada rato.

- ¿Y yo qué? – dijo Rose de repente – Yo también soy su tía y no voy a permitir que la conviertas en una pija descerebrada.

- ¿Me acabas de llamar pija descerebrada? – dijo Alice de pronto.

Creo que no me encontraba bien, estaba mareándome.

- Podéis callar, por favor – dije en un susurro.

- ¿Qué tienes, cariño? – dijo Esme acariciándome la mejilla – Bueno, se acabó, todos fuera de aquí.

- Pero Esme…

- He dicho fuera – dijo muy seria – Vuestra sobrina está a punto de dar a luz y vosotros estáis aquí peleando por tonterías. Este bebé es lo más bonito que nos podía pasar y dentro de muy poco saldremos de dudas sobre si es niño o niña. Así que id a pelear a otra parte y dejar que Nessie descanse.

Escuché como se marchaban, Alice y Jasper inmersos en la decisión de un color, y Emmett y Rose, ellos iban a lo suyo.

- Ven, vamos a tu cuarto y te echas un rato – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- ¿Mi bebé es lo más bonito que podía pasar? – pregunté curiosa.

- Te perdimos durante un año y medio, y poco después de tu regreso nos enteramos de que no solo te recuperábamos a ti, sino que además nuestra familia disfrutaría con la llegada de un nuevo miembro en ella – dijo sonriente – Cuando supimos que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti nos asustamos, no sabíamos a que tendríamos que atenernos, pero contigo ha sido diferente. Hemos disfrutando de una etapa de tu vida de un modo mucho más tranquilo y relajado que con tu madre y eso es algo que agradezco, que estés bien.

- Ojalá pudiese estar mejor – dije mientras me paraba y acariciaba mi vientre con ternura – Le hablo todo los días de su padre, pero me duele que él no sepa que estoy esperando un bebé suyo. ¿Y si es algo que no quisiese?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre el nombre que te dieron en Italia? – me preguntó mi abuela mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

- Sí.

_**Flash back**_

Estaba sentada en el sofá, delante de la chimenea encendida, mientras leía un libro con detenimiento.

- Hola pequeña – susurró Christian dándome un beso en el cuello - ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Eso no se pregunta – dije sonriendo – Pero tengo una duda que preguntarte.

- Dime – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué quisiste que me pusieran _'Alessandra Spiezzo_'? – pregunté sonriente.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que fue idea mía? – me preguntó.

- Una chica tiene sus recursos – dije mientras me reía en voz baja.

- Mi madre habla demasiado – dijo más para él que para mí – Esta bien, tengo una buena razón.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano pequeño y aún desconocía su sexo, me preguntó como quería que se llamara si era una niña. Ella ya había elegido el nombre si era un niño, pero no se le ocurría ninguno que le gustara junto a nuestro apellido, _'Spiezzo'_. De modo que me preguntó y le dije _'Alessandra'_. No me preguntes por qué ese nombre, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que fue el que elegí.

- Así que te gusta el nombre de_ 'Alessandra'_ – dije mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

- Cuando mi madre tonteaba con la posibilidad de los nombres que les pondríamos a sus nietos mi hermano y yo, siempre me decía que no me perdonaría que no llamara a su nieta _'Alessandra Spiezzo'_. Como no puedo tener hijos y me pidieron que pensara un nombre para ti, no lo dudé.

- Vaya, es bonita la historia – dije acariciando su pelo – Me gusta tu razón.

- Me alegro – dijo besándome el cuello.

- Entonces, si hubieses podido tener una hija, ¿la habrías llamado _'Alessandra'_?

- Sí, la habría llamado _'Alessandra'_.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Crees que si supiera que estás esperando un hijo suyo no habría querido que lo tuvieras? – preguntó después de haber recordado mi historia – Creo que se habría emocionado de saber que será padre y estoy convencida de que se alegrara por ello cuando regrese con nosotros.

- ¿Crees que regresará? – pregunté temerosa.

- Lo hará.

Subir las escaleras cada día era un suplicio, daba las gracias porque mi cuarto estuviera en la primera planta. Entré en mi dormitorio y me encontré bolsas y bolsas por el suelo.

- Es insaciable – susurré pensando en Alice – Abuela…

- Tú acuéstate, yo guardaré todo esto – dicho y hecho, en medio minuto ya no había una sola bolsa por el suelo.

- Gracias abuela – dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la gran almohada.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

- No, creo que dormiré un poco.

- Llámame si me necesitas – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Estaba cansada físicamente pero no psicológicamente, por lo que me puse mi iPod y me concentré en escuchar la suave música que salía de los pequeños auriculares. Escuchar música italiana me hacía recordar los momentos tan hermosos que viví al lado de Christian, me encantaba la voz de Eros Ramazzotti, me relajaba, me tranquilizaba.

Estos ocho meses y medio habían sido un suspiro, se habían pasado casi sin darme cuenta. El chisme de que había regresado al pueblo tras año y medio de ausencia corrió como las espuma entre los habitantes. La historia que había contado mi familia fue que me habían dado plaza de intercambio en un instituto extranjero y por ello me había marchado. La historia de Christian, no sabía exactamente qué habían contado, pero se rumoreaba que había regresado a Italia con su familia, algo que sí era cierto. Regresar a Alaska fue difícil. Tuve que habituarme de nuevo al pueblo, a sus gentes, a su estilo, y es algo que me costó, más que nada por la pena que sentía con la falta de Christian.

Un mes después de mi regreso, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien y, tras preguntarle a mi abuelo y hacerme algunas pruebas, no había duda, me había quedado embarazada. La noticia fue un tanto chocante, sobre todo para mi padre, que todavía no había asimilado del todo que me hubiese casado sin pedirle permiso, pero lo que más miedo les daba era que mi embarazo supusiera el mismo sufrimiento para mí que lo que supuso para mi madre. Poco después nos dimos cuenta de que eran completamente diferentes, no se podían comparar debido a mi condición de híbrida y a que el desarrollo de mi bebé era, en lo que se refería a tiempo, como el de un humano.

Tras un mes de ausencia, en donde solo podía pensar en la tristeza que inundaba la falta de mi marido, la noticia de que esperaba un bebé, su bebé, me hizo ser fuerte, hizo que recobrara el ánimo y luchara por sacarle adelante, porque ese bebé se había convertido en mi razón de existencia, por ese bebé lucharía y, juntos, esperaríamos a que su padre volviera a nuestro lado.

Me dormí pensando en la felicidad que inundaba mi ser al pensar en mi bebé, al pensar que en poco más de dos semanas lo tendría en mis brazos, vería su preciosa carita, sus pequeñas manos, miraría con detalle cada uno de sus rasgos, buscando parecidos con su padre y conmigo, me desviviría por él o por ella.

Escuchaba una suave voz muy cerca de mí mientras me acariciaban el vientre con ternura. Me sentía en paz, me sentía feliz. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y le vi mientras tarareaba la nana de mi madre.

- Hola pequeña – me dijo mi padre mientras me daba un beso en la frente – Tu abuela me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien.

- Necesitaba echarme, pero no ha sido nada – dije mientras me sentaba con cuidado en la cama – Escuchar demasiadas voces a la vez me ha mareado.

- Ya les he cantado las cuarenta a ese par – dijo sentado a mi lado mientras seguía con su suave caricia, tocando a mi bebé a través de mi piel.

- Le encanta que le cantes – dije sonriendo – Le gusta tu voz.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Puedes oírle? – le pregunté cómo cada día desde que supe que le había escuchado una mañana hacía ya un par de meses.

- Sí, pero son solo sentimientos – dijo mientras centraba su vista en mi vientre – No oigo frases, son ideas, emociones, tu bebé piensa por instinto, no racionaliza como tú cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre.

- No lo entiendo – dije en un susurro.

- No es como tú, al menos en cuanto a su desarrollo – dijo mientras me miraba con detenimiento – Creo que se debe a que el crecimiento de él o ella es como el desarrollo humano, por lo tanto su mente no está tan desarrollada a como estaba la tuya.

- ¿Crees que sea humano? – dije intrigada.

- Tu abuelo y yo hemos estado hablando del tema pero son todo conjeturas – dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Tu bebé está rodeado por la misma membrana por la que estabas rodeada tú, no sé ve que hay en tu interior pero sabemos que no es como tú. Es algo diferente.

- Puede que mi embarazo sea distinto al de mamá porque soy híbrido, soy más fuerte que ella y, por lo tanto, estoy mejor preparada para albergar un híbrido en mi interior.

- Tu abuelo es de esa misma opinión – me contestó.

- ¿Pero?

- Seguramente sea un híbrido como tú, pero su desarrollo será como el de un humano. Es lo que dedujo de tu embarazo, estás de ocho meses y medio – dijo analizando sus palabras – Tu madre te tuvo en mes y medio más o menos.

- Papá – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla – Todo irá bien.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño.

- Eso debería decírtelo yo – dijo sonriendo hasta que escuchó algo caer al suelo, como si algo se hubiese derramado - ¿Estás bien?

- Eh, no – dije mirando el gran charco bajo mis pies – Creo que necesito ayuda.

---------------------------

_**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**_

- Mira Alessandra, ese es Peter O´Neill, uno de los jugadores de fútbol americano más famoso de estos años – dijo Emmett emocionado con la pequeña en sus brazos – Pero no se pueden comparar los jugadores de hoy en día con los de hace cuarenta años. Ahora todos esos músculos de plástico se ponen hasta arriba de pastillas. Donde este yo que se quiten todos esos.

- Emmett – gritó Rosalie desde la escalera – Deja de decirle tonterías a mi pequeña sobrina. Si Nessie te oyera…

- Le estoy oyendo, tía – dije mientras miraba un libro de historia francesa – Doy gracias de que ella no entienda ni una palabra de lo que le está diciendo mi querido tío.

- Era más divertido hablar contigo cuando tenías su edad – dijo él mientras se levantaba y me daba a la pequeña – Que ganas tengo de que crezca un poco y empiece a hablar.

- Ya no tardara mucho en hacerlo Emmett – dijo mi abuelo bajando la escalera – Según el crecimiento humano, un bebé empieza a decir sus primeras palabras entre los diez meses y el primer año, pudiendo ser un poco más tarde. Así que paciencia, hijo, cuando empiece a hablar ya no parará.

- Cuando eso ocurra será un alegría escuchar su vocecita – dijo Alice bajando la escalera con un vestido en la mano – Seguro que tiene una voz tan bonita como su mamá.

- Yo estoy más intrigado por saber si posee algún don – dijo Jasper – Es un híbrido como Nessie pero posee el desarrollo de un humano. Solo nos falta ver a qué edad dejara de crecer.

- Yo solo quiero que esté sana, nada más – dije mientras la miraba con cariño.

- Eso son palabras de madre – dijo mi abuela saliendo de la cocina – Con el día tan maravilloso que hace hoy, ¿por qué estáis todos en casa?

- No hay ganas de salir – dijo Emmett viendo un partido – Además, juega mi equipo favorito.

- Eso lo dice él, pero Jasper y yo si nos íbamos a dar una vuelta – dijo Alice mientras sujetaba a mi tío por el brazo – Volveremos en un par de horas.

- Muy bien, divertíos hijos – dijo Esme mientras me miraba con una sonrisa – Hora de comer para mis niñas.

- Emmett, ¿por qué no me llevas a cualquier sitio, un sitio en donde tengamos privacidad?

- Rose, juega Stanley – dijo Emmett en un puchero.

- Emmett, un lugar con privacidad…, solos – dijo mi tía exasperada.

- Oh, privacidad – dijo sonriendo – Eh, nos vamos a… cualquier sitio.

Apareció en mi cara una sonrisa alegre mientras miraba la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los dos. Noté como mi nena me tiraba de uno de mis bucles y me miraba sonriente. Se parecía a su padre, el mismo color del pelo, la misma forma de la cara, incluso sus pequeños labios eran los de Christian, pero sus ojos eran un calco de los míos, eran los ojos humanos achocolatados de mi madre, esos ojos que tanto adoraba mi padre.

- ¿Tienes hambre, mi amor? – dije sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Mami

Me quedé parada mirando su pequeña sonrisa mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía haber oído bien.

- ¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? – dijo mi madre desde la puerta con mi padre rodeándole la cintura – Cariño, ha dicho su primera palabra.

Bella llegó a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba el pelo de mi hija.

- Emociona cuando dicen su primera palabra, verdad – dijo mi padre a mi lado – Yo lo hice cuando te escuché la primera vez, aunque fueron palabras mudas escuchadas en mi cabeza.

- Yo sí que me emocioné la primera vez que me dijiste 'mamá' – dijo sonriendo – Si hubiese podido, habría llorado como estás haciendo tú ahora.

Me limpié la mejilla con mi mano y sonreí a mi pequeña Alessandra. Vi como abría los ojos y sonreía al percibir el olor a sangre caliente desde la cocina.

- Alguien tiene hambre – dijo mi padre mientras alzaba los brazos para que se la diera – ¿Te vienes conmigo, pequeña?

Vi como le sonrió y me pregunté si le habría entendido.

- Sí, Nessie – dijo sonriendo – Entiende muchas cosas, más de la que te crees. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que aparenta, me sorprende cada día más.

- ¿Qué piensa en este momento? – pregunté acariciando su cabecita.

- Que quiere el biberón que su abuela tiene en la cocina – dijo mientras les veía perderse a través de la puerta.

Me quedé mirando en esa dirección unos instantes hasta que mi madre me sacó de mi distracción.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que comentamos la semana pasada? – me preguntó dejando unas bolsas encima del sofá y sentándose en él - ¿Has pensado en matricularte en la universidad?

- Mamá, me gustaría pero no quiero abandonar este lugar – dije sentándome a su lado – ¿Y si Christian regresa y no estamos? No sabría a dónde ir a por nosotras.

- Podríamos dejar una nota, hacerle saber a la gente a donde vamos, podríamos…

- No mamá – dije seria – Sabes que si nos vamos no podemos decir a donde. Marcharse es hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y en este momento no quiero. Quiero esperar a que regrese, tiene que volver y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que lo haga.

- Cariño…

- Mamá, sabes lo que quiero decir – le dije sabiendo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo – Cuando papá se marchó de Forks tú no quisiste irte a ningún sitio solo por si regresaba, y eso que no sabías si algún día lo haría. Yo sé que Christian va a regresar y, por eso, no me moveré de aquí hasta entonces.

- Sabes que te apoyamos decidas lo que decidas – dijo acariciando mis bucles – Si quieres que esperemos a que él vuelva, esperaremos.

- Lo sé – dije sonriéndola - ¿Qué me has comprado?

- Tú siempre con la misma frase, pareces una niña – dijo ella sonriente.

- Tú siempre me dices la misma frase, soy tu niña – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

- Mira, ese trueno ha sido mucho más fuerte que el otro – dijo Alessandra corriendo hacia la gran explanada verde que se alzaba delante de nosotros.

- Cariño, para, te puedes caer – dijo mi madre desde el otro extremo, al lado de mis abuelos.

- ¿Me dejáis jugar hoy? – dijo dos segundos después a mi lado.

Su velocidad había aumentado asombrosamente en muy poco tiempo, de igual modo que su fuerza, su oído, su olfato y su inteligencia, mucho más desarrollada que la de un niño de su edad. Sin embargo, su crecimiento no había variado, era el mismo que el de un humano.

- ¿Pregunta a los demás si te dejan jugar? – le dije yo mientras cogía uno de los bates.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó mirando a su abuelo con carita de niña buena, una carita a la que nadie podía decir que no, algo que había heredado de mí.

- Por mí puedes jugar – dijo mi padre a mi lado – Y por los demás no hay ningún problema.

- Bien, voy a ponerme los otros zapatos – dijo corriendo hacia mi madre y mi abuela.

- Me suena tan raro que os llame por vuestros nombres – le dije mientras miraba como le sonreía a Bella para que le cambiara los zapatos – Sé de sobra que es cosa tuya.

- Nessie, tengo diecisiete años – dijo mientras se colocaba bien la camiseta para distinguir los equipos - ¿Crees que mi mente puede con la idea de que me llamen '_abuelo'_? No estoy preparado para ello.

- Yo lo estuve, y eso que soy bastante joven para ser abuelo – dijo Carlisle acercándose a nosotros.

- Pero yo no puedo, prefiero que me llame por mi nombre y creo que Bella piensa igual. Os dejo el honor de ser llamados abuelos a ti y a Esme, me conformo con ser un segundo padre para ella.

- Ahora eres su único modelo de padre – dije en un susurro.

- No, ahora estoy guardando el puesto de su padre – dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro para que le mirara – Y cuando regrese, estaré muy orgulloso de ser el segundo padre de esa pequeña diablilla.

- No me llames 'pequeña diablilla', Edward o empezaré a llamarte 'abuelo' – dijo con los brazos en forma de jarra, apoyados en su cintura, mientras intentaba poner cara de enojo.

- Oh, con que esas tenemos – dijo acercándose a ella con picardía – Ahora verás…

Les vi como salieron disparados por la gran explanada cuando otro trueno sonó a lo lejos.

- Es casi la hora – dijo Alice desde el centro del campo, ya preparada para jugar.

- Sí, vamos allá – dijo Emmett emocionado.

Me quedé al lado de mi madre y de mi abuela mientras los demás se disponían a jugar. Alessandra siempre jugaba en el equipo de mi padre junto con Emmett y Alice y, aunque ella hacía que fueran uno más en el equipo, su presencia no alteraba mucho el resultado, aunque en algunas ocasiones había hecho grandes jugadas gracias a su gran velocidad, heredada, sin ninguna duda, de Edward.

Rose lanzó con fuerza la bola hacia el interior del bosque. Vi como mi pequeña corrió como alma que lleva el viento entre los árboles intentando cogerla pero sabía que Rose llegaría antes. Sin embargo, vi como mi tía reducía el paso para darle más tiempo a Alessandra y devolver la bola. Nos quedamos quietos esperando a que la lanzara pero no ocurría. Empecé a preocuparme.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mi madre a mi lado.

- Alessandra – grité al bosque – Alessandra.

Esperé una contestación pero no llegó.

- Edward – dijo Emmett de repente – Huele a vampiro.

Sin esperar a decir nada más, todos empezamos a correr en la dirección que había cogido ella y, tras unos segundos de angustia, la vi delante de un vampiro que hizo que se me parara el corazón de golpe.

* * *

_¿Qué os parece? Ya falta poco para el final y el epílogo sigue un poquito en el aire... Si os ha gustado dejadme unas palabritas ^-^_

_Hasta la próxima...  
_


	21. Capítulo 20

_Hola ^-^_

_Aquí os dejo con el último capítulo. Sí, esto acaba y todavía no puedo creer que sea cierto.  
_

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

Los nueve nos quedamos estáticos, paralizados al ver como Alessandra cogía la bola de las manos del vampiro, que la miraba sorprendido, intentando llegar a una conclusión veraz.

- Muchas gracias – dijo mi pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría hacia mí – Mira mami, esta vez casi la cojo.

Mi vista seguía puesta en él mientras las lágrimas surcaban mi cara de la emoción.

- Mami, ¿te encuentras bien? – me dijo mientras se sujetaba a mi pierna.

- Alessandra, por que no vamos y continuamos jugando mientras tu mamá habla con este guapo vampiro – dijo Bella mientras levantaba a la pequeña del suelo y la sujetaba en brazos.

- ¿Es que le conocéis? – dijo mientras sonreía para mirarle con curiosidad – Entonces sería de mala educación que no le saludara.

- Cariño, vamos a seguir jugando y ahora después le saludas, ¿te parece? – dijo Edward mientras rodeaba a Bella por la cintura y las guiaba de vuelta a la explanada – Me alegro de tu regreso, Christian – susurró a unos cuantos metros de nosotros sonriente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y tras comprobar que mi familia estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos molestaran, se acercó a mí, me abrazó con fuerza y me besó con ímpetu, demostrándome lo mucho que me había echado de menos durante esos largos casi cuatro años. Tras unos minutos, nos separamos, apoyándome en su pecho mientras lloraba de alegría por tenerle entre mis brazos después de tanto tiempo.

- Perdóname por haber tardado tanto – me susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo – Perdóname.

- Ahora estás aquí, es lo que importa – le dije mientras alzaba mi rostro y volvía a besarle con fuerza.

Le abracé por el cuello y empecé a reírme, feliz por tenerle de vuelta, por estar a mi lado, por volver como me había prometido.

- Dime que no tienes que irte – le dije temerosa mientras le miraba a los ojos – Dime que te quedarás con nosotros para siempre.

- Te prometí que volvería a tu lado y he cumplido mi promesa – dijo mientras me acariciaba con ternura mi cuello – Siempre seré tuyo y estoy aquí, no volveré a dejarte.

- Pero, ¿cómo has conseguido convencer a Aro? – pregunté asustada - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- He llegado a un acuerdo con ellos – dijo algo serio.

- ¿Qué acuerdo? – le pregunté temerosa por la respuesta.

- A ellos les gusta tener el control de las cosas, por eso conseguí convencerles de que me dejaran volver a tu lado siempre y cuando, en el momento en el que ellos me reclamen, volviera a Volterra.

- ¿Qué te reclamen en qué sentido?

- Si me necesitan para alguna misión, si necesitan mi ayuda para solucionar algún problema – dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla – Tranquila, no me llamaran si no es necesario.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo sería? – le pregunté - ¿Y si llega el día que no quieras ir?, ¿Qué pasará si…

- Eh, tranquila, no pasará nada – me dijo sonriéndome – Solo quieren asegurarse de que sigo con ellos.

- ¿Sigues con ellos? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Siempre estaré contigo, pero si ellos necesitan mi ayuda para algo, acudiré, cumpliré mi misión y volveré a tu lado.

- Tengo miedo de que puedan alejarte de mi otra vez – dije entristecida – No podría soportar perderte de nuevo.

- No vas a perderme nunca más, siempre estaré a tu lado – me dijo sonriente – Creo que ahora eres tú la que tienes algo que decirme.

Le sonreí alegre y le volví a abrazar con fuerza antes de empezar a hablar sin soltarle.

- Creo que ya lo sabes – le dije escondida en su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma.

- Dímelo – me susurró al oído con cariño.

- Es tu hija – me separé de él para encontrar una sonrisa maravillosa y unos ojos soñadores – Se llama Alessandra.

- Alessandra – me susurró mientras alzaba la vista, sabía que podía verla entre los árboles jugar al beisbol con mi familia, con nuestra familia.

- Es lo que tú hubieses querido – le dije sin apartar la vista de él – Desde que supe que iba a tener un bebé, si era niña le pondría ese nombre. No me he olvidado de lo que me contaste.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada? – me preguntó volviendo su vista a mí.

- Un mes después de volver a casa, más o menos – le dije mientras le guiaba hasta unos árboles frondosos y, tras hacer que se sentara apoyado en uno, me senté en su regazo – Fue algo extraño, nadie se lo esperaba y yo tampoco, pero todos lo aceptaron.

- ¿Tus padres también? – preguntó.

- A mi padre le cogió desprevenido – dije sonriente – Después de año y medio sin verme, descubre que me he casado y que estoy embarazada. Demasiada información, demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo. Mi madre se asustó, como todos, pero debido a la experiencia que ella había vivido conmigo. Temían que me pudiera suceder algo malo por lo que soy.

- Muéstramelo – me susurró – Enséñame lo que me he perdido todo este tiempo que no he estado a tu lado.

Acariciando sus brazos con mis manos, le mostré con detalle todo lo que se había perdido en su ausencia. Cada día, cada sensación, cada sentimiento, cada anécdota, todo lo que para mí había sido relativo e importante. Le mostré mi llegada a casa, mi reacción al saber de mi embarazo, el proceso, el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña, la primera noche que durmió en mis brazos, su primera comida, su primer cumpleaños, su primera palabra, su primeros pasos, el primer día de escuela y todo lo que ya no había sido su primera vez a realizar, como lo sonriente que siempre estaba cuando veía sus dibujos favoritos en la tele o como bailaba alrededor de mi padre cuando éste tocaba el piano, la sonrisa de mi madre y ella cuando leían juntas un libro o la de mis tíos Emmett y Jasper cuando iban con ella a cazar, todos tenían su momento alegre en mi mente y se lo mostré como uno de mis grandes tesoros.

Tras unos minutos enseñándole esos cuatro años de mi vida, nos quedamos juntos, sin decir palabra, solo escuchando nuestro alrededor, sintiendo la caricia del otro, solo estando juntos y disfrutando de ello. Escuché unos pasos cerca de mí y, por la forma de caminar, sabía que era ella.

- Nessie

- Tranquila, mamá – dije en un susurro – Yo me encargo.

- De acuerdo, voy con los demás – me dijo mientras se alejaba.

Me senté más erguida mientras Christian me acomodaba mejor en su pecho.

- ¿Estás segura de que querrá conocerme? – me preguntó temeroso.

- ¿Bromeas? – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara – No ha habido día que no le hablara de ti. Todas las noches, después de contarle un cuento, me da dos besos de buenas noches, uno para mí y otro para su papá, para ti. Lleva esperando conocerte desde el día que nació. Además, lo has visto, has visto como te ha extrañado, como ha anhelado conocerte y estar a tu lado.

- Ojalá hubiera sabido de ella – dijo acercándome un poco más a él – Hubiese intentando regresar antes.

- Sé que si no has vuelto antes no es porque no hayas querido, es porque no has podido, y sé que ella te ha perdonado tu tardanza, igual que yo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que dices?

- Porque es nuestra hija y la conozco – dije sonriente – Y creo que no nos hará falta decirle quién eres por la sonrisa que estoy viendo en este momento.

Antes de que él pudiese decir nada, vimos como nuestra pequeña aparecía entre los árboles a pocos metros de nosotros completamente radiante de felicidad.

- Mami – me susurró llevando su peluche favorito entre sus brazos.

- Ven, cariño – le dije levantando los brazos para que se acercara a mí – Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Se acercó a nosotros con cautela pero con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios y sin apartar la vista de Christian. Vi como ambos se maravillaban viéndose el uno al otro. Alessandra se sentó en mi regazo mirando directamente a Christian y levantó su pequeña manita para acariciarle la mejilla.

- ¿Es él? – susurró sin apartarle la vista.

- Sí cariño, es tu papá – le dije.

Vi como se quedaba observando cada detalle de su cara, como le estudiaba, como acariciaba con lentitud su rostro, creyéndose que era un sueño que se desvanecería en cuanto su contacto desapareciera.

- No te irás de nuestro lado, ¿verdad? – dijo perdiendo la sonrisa que adornaba su cara – Te quedarás con nosotras para siempre.

- Para siempre – dijo él mientras le acariciaba el pelo – Nunca más os volveré a dejar.

- Me alegro de conocerte papá – dijo ella colgándose de su cuello con fuerza mientras reía feliz.

- Yo también me alegro pequeña – dijo acariciando su larga melena – Eres preciosa como tu mamá.

- No – dijo separándose un poco para mirarle a la cara – Mamá es mucho más preciosa que yo, ella es la mejor.

Me reí ante sus palabras y le di un beso antes de que Christian nos abrazara a las dos con fuerza. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estábamos los tres juntos.

- Mami, tenías razón – dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba para mirarme a la cara.

- ¿En qué? – pregunté mientras me apartaba un poco del regazo de Christian para poder verla.

- Me parezco a él excepto en los ojos, que son como los tuyos – dijo sonriente.

- Ya te lo dije – le contesté acariciando su pelo – Eres idéntica a él y por eso eres tan bella.

Tras unos minutos más, vi como Alessandra se ponía de pie, justo enfrente de nosotros.

- ¿Volvemos al partido? – preguntó sonriente – Creo que el tío Emmett acaba de llamarme.

- Adelántate, vamos enseguida – le dije antes de que se acercara a nosotros y nos diera un beso a cada uno.

- Tiene muy buen oído – dijo Christian acercándome de nuevo a él.

- Te sorprenderás de lo que es capaz – dije alegre mientras hacía que me soltara y me ponía en pie – Apenas te he mostrado nada de lo que ella es capaz de hacer ahora, quiero que tú descubras por ti mismo de todo lo que es capaz.

- ¿Ocultando información? – dijo sonriente mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

- No, haciendo que disfrutes como lo hice yo de lo que es capaz de hacer tu niña.

- Mi niña – susurro pensativo para sí mismo – Creo que tengo que hacerme a la idea.

- Mamá – gritó nuestra pequeña desde el campo.

- ¿Vamos? – le dije mientras tiraba de él hacia la explanada – Tienes muchas cosas que descubrir.

- Y te tengo a ti para que me las muestres – me susurró.

----------------

_**UN MES DESPUÉS**_

- Ya está dormida – le dije a Christian que me esperaba sentando en la rama del árbol a la que nos habíamos acostumbrado a subir para pasar unos momentos juntos y solos, algo muy difícil cuando convivían diez vampiros y una pequeña de tres años.

- Adoro estos momentos, cuando solo estamos tú, yo y la noche – dijo acomodándome en su regazo, pegando por completo mi espalda en su pecho y ocultando su rostro en mi cuello – Adoro tenerte para mí solo unos minutos, sin que nadie esté observando o reclamándote, sin que nadie me impida poder acariciarte lentamente sin temor a que te tenga que dejar ir.

- ¿Tanto me echas de menos durante el día? – pregunté con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Te echo de menos a cada segundo que no estás en mis brazos – dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

- Siempre volveré a tus brazos, aunque no pueda ser a todas horas, en algún momento volveré a ti para que puedas perderte en mí – le dije mientras volteaba mi rostro para mirarle a los ojos - ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te amo?

- Unas cuantas veces – me dijo sonriendo antes de besarme.

Tras unos minutos perdida en sus labios me di cuenta de que pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaban mi piel, haciendo que ese maravilloso beso me apasionara un poquito más.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que adoro yo? – le pregunté mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó posando sus manos en mi cintura.

- Adoro besarte bajo la lluvia, perderme en tus labios mientras el aguacero golpea suavemente en mi rostro, mientras empapa mi cuerpo sensibilizando al máximo mi piel – le dije acariciando su pelo con mis manos – Adoro besarte bajo la lluvia.

- Entonces, siempre que llueva, te cogeré de la mano, saldremos al jardín y te besaré hasta dejarte saciada – dijo mirando mis labios con pasión – Te daré tu beso bajo la lluvia.

- Christian.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó en un susurro.

- Está lloviendo.

Con esa sola afirmación conseguí lo que más estaba deseando en ese momento, perderme en sus labios, saborear cada parte de él, sentirme amada y amarle yo a él. En ese momento recordé la primera vez que me besó en el acantilado, con la lluvia empapándonos rápidamente, mientras me dejaba llevar entre sus brazos. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces, pero lo que sentía cuando me besaba, cuando me abrazaba, cuando me acariciaba en aquel lugar, en nuestro lugar, era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza sentados en la rama de aquel árbol, con mi niña dormida entre sus sábanas a pocos metros de nosotros, con mi familia a salvo en nuestro hogar, con todas las piezas encajadas en el puzzle de mi vida. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasamos, ahora todo era perfecto, la vida era perfecta, y yo estaba con el amor de mi vida haciendo lo que más adoraba cuando estaba con él.

Estaba besándome con un amor desbordante, estaba dándome un beso bajo la lluvia.

**°o.O Fîn O.o°**

* * *

_No puedo todavía hacerme a la idea de que he terminado. Después de unos cuantos meses, la historia ha llegado a su fin y todo gracias a los que estáis detrás de la pantalla leyendo y comentando, alentándome a continuar.  
_

_Queda el '**Epílogo**', unas cuantas lineas más de historia, y será colgado la semana que viene, le falta los últimos retoques._

_Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por estar ahí, me habéis alegrado muchos días durante estos meses y es de agradecer. _

_Hasta la próxima ^3^  
_


	22. Epílogo

_Hola  
_

_Como os dije, aquí os dejo el Epílogo del fic. Este sí ya es el último pedacito que me quedaba por contar. Supongo que no es lo que esperabáis pero es algo que deseaba añadir a la historia antes de colgarle la etiqueta de 'complete'__, es algo que se quedó a medias y sigue estando a medias. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, casi 250, no me lo creo. Ojalá llegue a ese número, sería redondo. A todos los que habéis estado conmigo desde el principio y a los que os habéis añadido poco a poco, a los que habéis comentado y a los que habéis leído en las sombras... muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí._

_Os dejo con el EPÍLOGO.  
_

_Como siempre:_

___**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear mi historia, por tanto **prohibo **que alguien la tome sin mi permiso._

___**ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia se sitúa dieciséis años después de 'Amanecer' por lo que advierto de posibles revelaciones. _

_**

* * *

EPÍLOGO**_

_Querido Jacob:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me marché de Forks. Mi vida, en estos años alejada del que había sido mi único hogar, ha sido completamente diferente a lo que en un primer momento había imaginado. Ni siquiera hubiese podido sospechar todo lo que me ha sucedido, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas, todas encerradas en mi mente, escritas en mi memoria como un gran libro de recuerdos, muchas páginas escritas con sentimientos, deseos, experiencias, sensaciones, momentos inolvidables, días felices, días tristes, días más tristes aún._

_Muchas veces hecho la vista atrás y me doy cuenta de que he cambiado, espero que para mejor. He madurado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, algo que me tendría que haber llevado algo más de lo que me queda en mi larga existencia. He encontrado la estabilidad emocional en todos los sentidos, si es que se podía mejorar mi ya de por sí vida feliz. He comprobado en carne propia lo que es amar a alguien tanto como para poder da tu propia vida por ella sin pensarlo un minuto. Sé lo que estarás pensando, pero te sorprenderás cuando te diga que no es de mi marido de quien hablo, sino de mi pequeña, de mi Alessandra, más feliz y radiante a cada día que pasa, aunque de todos modos no podría vivir si me faltara alguno de los dos._

_Alessandra cumplió ayer diez años, el tiempo pasa volando cuando todo es perfecto, ¿no lo crees? Me pregunta por ti, conoce toda nuestra historia, se la que contado tantas veces que ella misma podría relatártela como si hubiese estado presente en cada momento. Le hablo de Forks, de La Push, de la manada, de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, de cada sentimiento y sensación, de cada idea, de cada experiencia, le gusta escuchar esas historias, le agrada todo lo referente a ello. No te sorprendas, ella es como yo, adora todo lo referente a vampiros y hombres lobos. Si por ella fuera existirían las brujas con escoba, las pócimas mágicas y los conjuros. Se disfrazó de bruja en el último Halloween, con su sombrero picudo, su vestido negro, su escoba mágica y su sonrisa de niña buena mientras iba de puerta en puerta con el típico 'truco o trato'. Creo que consiguió caramelos como para poder poner su propio negocio, pero a ella no le gustan los dulces, demasiado azúcar para su vampírico paladar, de modo que se los llevó a clase y los repartió entre todos sus amigos, un acto que no nos sorprendió a ninguno, está integrada por completo entre los humanos, su condición le ha ayudado mucho. Doy gracias a que su desarrollo sea como el de un humano, de ese modo puede disfrutar mucho más de su infancia, teniendo sus amigos, pudiendo ir a clase y aprender día a día, aunque en lo referente a aprendizaje va mucho más adelantada a los de su edad, algo que nos ha dado ciertos quebraderos de cabeza, pero al final todo va saliendo bien._

_Sabes, mi madre te echa de menos, mi padre no tanto. Aunque no lo admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, estoy completamente segura de que Rosalie echa de menos pelearse contigo y Emmett ha perdido su posible modo de desahogo, ya no te tiene como posible blanco para sus puños. Alice y Jasper siguen en su mundo y mis abuelos se desviven, como todos nosotros, por mi pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, pero será mi niña durante muchos años más. Creo que ahora entiendo lo que me decían mis padres, ahora entiendo que tenían sus razones para actuar conmigo como lo hacían y estoy muy agradecida por ello, por tenerlos a mi lado en cada momento, siempre conmigo pase lo que pase. Ya lo sabía, pero al convertirme en madre, al vivir en carne propia esas experiencias, sé por lo que pasaron. Bueno, en realidad, solo he pasado por una parte, tendré que esperar a que Alessandra crezca para vivir la parte que me falta y miedo me da cuando llegué ese momento. Se me pone la carne de gallina solo de pensarlo, pero es ley de vida y, en algún momento, mi niña vivirá su propia historia. En este momento yo solo sé que, elija lo que elija, yo siempre estaré con ella, como todos nosotros, para apoyarla, aconsejarla y guiarla por el camino de la vida._

_Ni siquiera sé porque razón te cuento todo esto. Creo que intento convencerme de que, cuando regrese a Forks, a mi primer hogar, pueda encontrarte y podamos ser felices, alegrarnos el uno por el otro como antaño hacíamos. Me gustaría encontrar a mi mejor amigo y que me acogiera en sus brazos para abrazarle con fuerza y mostrarle a mi manera todas las cosas maravillosas que me han pasado en estos años que hemos estado separados. También me gustaría que él, a su manera tan adorara por mí, me contara todos aquellos sucesos que le han ocurrido mientras estaba fuera, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contarme. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que ese eres tú, ¿o qué creías, qué había encontrado a otro para ocupar tu puesto en mi corazón? Eso es imposible, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, aunque sé que tú querías algo más de mí, pero sé que siempre has querido mi felicidad y también sé que cuando te enteres de todo lo que me ha sucedido también te alegrarás por mí._

_Jacob, te he echado de menos, te echo de menos y te echaré de menos hasta el día que regrese a Forks y vuelva a verte. Solo espero poder tener la oportunidad de reencontrarme contigo y hablar, arreglar las cosas, ser lo que hemos sido durante mis primeros años de vida. Sabes que te quiero y que siempre estarás en mi corazón, porque siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida. No podía no decírtelo, es la pequeña espina que tengo clavada en mi corazón y espero que tú la elimines con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa tuya que tanto quiero._

_No te digo 'Adiós', porque esto no es una despedida. Te digo 'Hasta pronto', porque dentro de unos años volveremos a vernos y sé que entonces todo irá bien._

_Nessie _

_

* * *

_

_Ahora sí que sí: **COMPLETE**_

_Bien, antes de decir adiós tengo una noticia:_

_Algunos me han comentado que haga **'secuela'**. No tenía intención de hacerla pero este Epílogo me da juego para un poquito más. He empezado a escribir y me está gustando la idea que ha rondando mi cabeza, pero hasta que no esté segura de que la cosa va bien no quiero precipitarme. En mi **profile** hay un posible resumen de por donde iría encaminado el fic pero tardaré un poquito en empezar a subirlo, si es que al final sale todo bien. De todos modos, cuando empiece a publicarlo, añadiré una nota aquí para que os enteréis._

_Para finalizar, muchas gracias a todos y si queréis dar sugerencias, ideas, lo que os gustaría que pasara, ideas, cualquier cosa... sobre todo un TÍTULO -no se me ocurre nada- estoy con los brazos abiertos para recibir vuestras palabras. _

_Besos y hasta otra... espero que sea pronto.  
_


End file.
